


Across The Barriers

by xxalwayssofia



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Band, Drama, Enemies to Lovers, Fanfiction, Friendship, Hate to Love, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, Love, M/M, Originally on Wattpad, Romance, cool original females, everyone has fun ok, idk how to make tags k, larry - Freeform, larrystylinson, onedirection, probably no errors but if there are some ignore pls, teen, very cute but not cringe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 54,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29582979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxalwayssofia/pseuds/xxalwayssofia
Summary: Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles go to the same boarding school. Things happen. Just read it yourself.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	Across The Barriers

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first larry fic on AO3. I also have a Harry/OFC fic on this same account if you'd like to check that out. Anyway, if you like it, leave comments and kudos :)

**Prologue**

Montgomery High was an elite boarding high school. Many people thought it was just a rich people school. I mean, yeah it was, but Montgomery High also offered great scholarships. Located in the outskirts of Doncaster, the campus was absolutely gorgeous. There were several dorms, and not in any particular order. However, the teachers assigned roommates and there was no way to change that. The teachers were rather strict about that.

Most high schools had one popular group. You know, that one group of people who knew everybody. The cool ones. They were usually a combination of jocks and cheerleaders. This high school however had two popular groups. Well, trios more like it.

Group one: Rogue. They were basically a casual band called Rogue. You'd think for a group so popular; it'd be huge. That was not the case. There weren't too many students at Montgomery High anyway. Rogue had four members. Namely Harry Styles, Niall Horan, Zayn Malik and Astraea Starr. Harry, Niall and Astraea were tightly-knit friends. Zayn played for the band, but he rarely hung out with the others. The Rogues were the cool group. 

Group two: Royals. The Royals were the nerd group. They did everything: debates, math competitions. You name it. They weren't stereotypical high school nerds, though. Sure, they were studious, and did all those activities. They were also pretty cool. Hence, why they were popular. They didn't name themselves as 'The Royals' or anything, of course. The Rogues kept calling them that as an insult since according to them, the nerds of the group acted cool. As if they were royals here or something. Hence the name. Over time, the Royals owned their nickname. The three members of the Royals were Louis Tomlinson, Liam Payne and Destiny Starr. 

Both trios were absolute rivals, but of course, they had a link. The Starr twins. Astraea and Destiny Starr were pretty opposite, but also similar in many ways. You'd think they hated each other. But that's actually not the case at all. They were best friends. Hence, Astraea was kind of acquaintances with the Royals, while Destiny was acquaintances with the Rogues. They had a weird relationship.

Despite the twins being super close, the two trios never got along and never hung out together. One reason. Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles hated each other. Nobody knew why. They just had this burning rivalry which was super intense. The whole school went along with it and never questioned it. And that was how it has always been and will be. The Rogues and the Royals against each other. 

But did I mention the Starr twins were master matchmakers?

***

**Chapter 1**

Harry's POV: 

Term one of senior year. I can't believe I'm a senior already. It really feels like it was just yesterday when I first joined Montgomery High as a freshman. I met Niall on my first day here. We were actually assigned to be roommates. We became good friends quickly, and proceeded to form a fun casual band called Rogue with our other friend Astraea. Astraea's dorm was always sort of far from us. It annoyed her. She shared a dorm with her twin sister Destiny, who was a Royal. _A Royal._ They were so stuck up and annoying. I swear they thought they owned the school.

I hate all three of them. I try to be nice to Destiny Starr sometimes, since she is Astraea's twin after all. Liam Payne was a dick, but I could tolerate him on a very good day. But Louis Tomlinson? Yeah, no way in hell. He was a fucking asshole. He was too stuck up and thought he was better than all of us. Like bitch, no. You're here on a scholarship. Doesn't make you special. Fucking dickhead. I just hate him so much. He gets on my nerves, that guy. Nerds, all of them. They think they are so smart and hence better than us. It's ridiculous. I just hope I don't have to see any of them a lot this year. It's my last year and I want to enjoy it.

Presently, I walked to the principal's office. It was the first day and he assigned roommates to us. I've been rooming with Niall for three years now. I'm pretty sure I'll have him this year too. Is it bad I hope Astraea doesn't get Destiny as her roommate this year? It's literally because of those two that I keep running into the Royals. And by 'royals', I mean the twat Louis Tomlinson. Anyway, let's see what happens.

I spotted Niall and Astraea on my way to the office. I fist-bumped both of them, "Hey, Niall, Trae." Yeah, she likes to be called Trae. I don't know why. Astraea grinned, "Sup, loser. Have a good break?" I smirked, "Brilliant. You?" Niall shrugged, "Pretty chill." Astraea nodded and said that she too had a good break. That's when I noticed the envelope in Niall's hand. I raised my eyebrows, "You already got your roommate envelope?" 

He looked down at it, "Oh, right. I forgot to check." Astraea rolled her eyes, "Then, open it already, dickface." Niall glared at her before going ahead to open it. He frowned as soon as he read the paper, "I... I'm with Nick Grimshaw this year." Astraea laughed aloud at that, "Grimmy? Wow, have fun, mate." I blinked, "How are we not together, though? We have been roommates for the last three years!" Niall nodded, "Dude, I know. I suppose, Grimshaw isn't too bad. You should go get your envelope too." 

I nodded, "Yeah. Wait, Trae, who are you with?" She smiled, and I could tell that she was genuinely happy, "Still Tina." Right. Destiny usually went by Tina. I think it was a twin thing between them. Trae and Tina. Niall groaned, "I can't believe you still don't hate Destiny." Astraea just rolled her eyes at that before pushing me towards the principal's office, "Go, Styles."

I huffed at her before making my way to the principal's office. Mr. Deakin warmly smiled at me, "Hello, Mr. Styles." Deakin was a pretty good principal. He never interfered in our business and kept to himself. I rather liked him, if I'm being honest. I grinned at him, "Morning, sir." He pulled out an envelope and handed it to me, "There you go. Collect your books from the stationary, please. Good luck." I nodded and thanked him before I walked out with the envelope.

Niall and Astraea were still waiting for me outside. Such great friends, really. Astraea urged as soon as I got to them, "Go on, open it!" I rolled my eyes at her, "Chill, Trae." Then I proceeded to slowly open the envelope and take a look at the paper inside. My heart stopped when I saw what was written on it.

_Room 132  
Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson_

No. No fucking way. This can't be happening. My roommate for the whole _year_ is that fucking jerk? Why? Seriously, God, why me? What did I ever do to deserve this? All I wanted this year was to stay away from those three Royals. But now my roommate is the biggest prick of them all. Louis fucking Tomlinson. Please tell me this is a nightmare. I cannot go one whole year living with that dickhead. Ugh, no. No, no, no. No way in hell.

Niall and Astraea slapped my arms, jerking me out of my mini-meltdown. Niall asked, "So? Who is it?" My voice was hollow when I replied, "Louis." Niall raised an eyebrow, "Who?" I hissed in response, "Louis fucking Tomlinson." That made my lovely best friend Trae cackle, "No way! Are you serious?" I growled, "Do I look like I'm kidding?" Niall stared at me in shock. He knew this was my absolute nightmare. Astraea knew it too. She was just choosing to laugh and piss me off further.

Niall said cautiously, "Hey, maybe you can get Deakin to change your roommate." I said grimly, "We all know that once allotted, roommates cannot be changed. It's settled. My life is hell from now on." Astraea laughed, "I want to say that it won't be that bad. But knowing both of you, it's going to be torture." I said dryly, "Thanks, Astraea." She laughed harder at my usage of her full name. I sighed aloud, "Well, guys. Here's to an absolute hellish year."

***

Louis' POV: 

I was too excited for senior year than words could describe. It was my last year of high school. Then I could finally go to college and meet other intellectuals. I loved high school, really. My two best friends, Liam and Destiny were absolutely great. The three of us took part in several competitions throughout the years. And this year we could take part in so many more competitions. I had it all figured out. 

Like the last three years, I'd room with Liam, while Destiny shared a dorm with her twin Astraea. Ugh, Astraea was a Rogue. How I hate them Rogues. For us, anybody who hung out with the three main Rogues was a Rogue. I'm pretty sure the same went for them to too. I despised all of them. Well, Astraea wasn't too bad. I tried to be civil to her. You know, since she's Destiny's twin and all. Niall Horan was a dick. And Harry Styles was... Everything I stood against.

I have never hated anyone or anything more than that guy. Was he cute? Obviously. Was he also the biggest asshole on Earth? Yes. And nothing could ever change that. I just want to steer clear of him. It's our last year and I wanted to just enjoy it without seeing Styles at all. Usually, I always run into the Rogues because of the Starrs. Despite being rivals in school, those two are actually best friends. Like, you know how I say Liam and Destiny are my best friends? For Destiny, Astraea comes first, and Liam and I rank second together on her list of friends. 

I mean, I don't blame her. They are twins after all. I was in a good mood as I made my way to the principal's office. I saw Styles and his minions- oops, I mean friends- from the corner of my eyes. I ignored them and made my way to Liam and Destiny. Destiny hugged me as soon as she saw him, "Lou! Finally. I missed you." I smiled at her while I side-hugged Liam, "Missed you too, Tina. Hey, Liam. How are you guys?" Liam just shrugged whereas Destiny clapped her hands, "I'm great, thanks! How was your break? Mine was wonderful." 

Yeah, Destiny talks too much sometimes. I laughed at her playfully, "You're blabbering, love. My break was okay. Anyway, roommate arrangement. Liam, we still together?" Liam sighed, "Sorry, mate. I'm with Josh Devine this year." I gaped at him, "Oh. Right. Tina?" She beamed, "Still with Trae." Ugh, she sounds so happy too. Tina and Trae are always together. Heck, their nicknames make them sound more twin-y. 

I sighed, "I guess, I'll go get my roommate slip." With that, I walked over to the principal's office. I gave him a polite nod, "Mr. Deakin." Not that I had anything against the guy, but he was also my step-dad. Nobody knows that though. Not even Liam and Destiny. I can't tell Destiny, because she'll tell Astraea. And I can't tell Liam without telling Destiny. So, I just decided to not tell anyone. Mr. Deakin nodded at me as he handed me my roommate envelope.

I couldn't wait to check it. So, I opened it right there. I blinked at the paper in my hands once. Twice. The writing on it didn't change. What the actual fuck? I'm imagining things, right?

_Room 132  
Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles_

I turned to the principal, "You put me with Styles? Come on! I can't live with Styles." Even though he is my stepfather, he would never show any partiality. He said firmly, "Roommate arrangements are final, Mr. Tomlinson." Ugh. Fine.

I turned around and walked back to Liam and Destiny. Destiny asked, "So, who is it?" I muttered under my breath, "Harry Styles." Liam leaned forward, "Who?" I clenched my fists and spat, "Harry fucking Styles."

***

**Chapter 2**

Harry's POV:

I was dreading going to my room for the year. As soon as I stepped inside, my personal hell would begin. Sharing a room with the biggest asshole of them all. Ugh. What did I ever do to deserve this? Honestly, I'd rather share a room with Dandruff Danny from Hannah Montana. Okay, that's probably a stretch but I'm sure I've made my hatred clear. 

Niall said as we neared Room 132, "Good luck, mate. You're gonna need it." I sighed, "Yeah, thanks." Astraea chuckled from my other side, "I just want to know every word the two of you exchange. That's going to make up for not having a TV." Niall laughed at that, "Yeah. I'll have to make popcorn for every time Harry tells us about his experiences." Astraea winked, "Good thing I brought tons of peri peri." Niall cheered at that and high-fived her. I rolled my eyes, "Why am I friends with you guys again? Motherfuckers, both of you."

Niall burst out laughing at that while Astraea slung her arm around my neck, "Love you too, H." Oh, look. We were at my room. This is where we part ways. Niall fist-bumped both of us before walking away. Astraea winked, "Tell me everything later." She then walked away too. To her room where her precious Tina was probably waiting for her. Ugh, those two were absolutely annoying. 

I took a deep breath before walking into Room 132. It was pretty nice room. It was spacious enough and there were two beds. One of the beds was near the big window, whereas the second bed was near the bathroom door. A good thing about this school is the two-person bathrooms. Those were an absolute blessing. Imagine sharing a bathroom with like ten people. Gross. No, thanks. 

To my relief, the Tomlinson twat wasn't here yet. Ugh, is it too late to wish that he'd get hit by a car on the way here? Is that too mean? I just, hate him so much. Ugh. Pushing past my hatred for him momentarily, I put my bags on the bed next to the window. The view was pretty nice, and the fresh air made me happy. Maybe this won't be so bad. 

Of course, Tomlinson had to ruin everything as soon as he stepped foot into the room. He arrived five minutes later and glared at me, "Styles. Back from hell, I see." I smiled sweetly, "No less than you, Tomlinson. Or did you leave regular hell to visit Tartarus for break?" I could tell that surprised him. He raised an eyebrow, "Tartarus, huh? Looks like somebody isn't an absolute dimwit. Good lad, good lad."

I scoffed, "Yeah, of course you'd think that. You think you're so smart. Fucking geek." He just batted his eyelashes, "I'm sorry my intellectual progress intimidates you. It's okay, Styles. We'll get through this." I rolled my eyes, "Shut up, you fucking moron. I have to unpack anyway."

That's when he noticed my bags on the bed I chose. He glared at me before walking over and knocking my bags off the bed, "Why the fuck do you get the better bed?" My God. Can you believe this moron? I picked up my bags and put it back on the bed, "First come, first serve. Or do you not know that, loser?" He huffed in annoyance knowing I was right, "Fine. You better believe I'm getting that bed next term."

I groaned, "Don't remind me. I'm stuck with your fucking fat ass for a whole year." He winked as he claimed the other bed, "My ass is perfectly fine, but thank you for your concern." He was so infuriating. Jesus. I growled as I quickly unpacked my bags, "Fuck off, Tomlinson."

He shrugged in that infuriating way he does, "Sorry, no can do. I live here too now." There he goes reminding me again. I hate him. I quickly finished unpacking. I can't stand to be near the twat for a second longer. I spat at him before leaving the room, "See you never, dickface."

Of course, that didn't happen either. I walked down to the senior common room. Niall and Astraea were already on two low sofas. I went over to them and flopped down on the bean bag, "I fucking hate my life." Astraea and Niall burst out laughing at that. Jesus, my friends don't know what sympathy is. Astraea snatched the bag of chips Niall was holding as she said, "So. Tell us what happened." Niall smirked, "Yeah, this is going to be interesting."

I rolled my eyes, "There's nothing to say. He was being an annoying fucker as usual. Do you think we can get away with murdering him?" Niall laughed harder while Astraea chuckled, "Can't hurt to try. Let's do it if things aren't better in two weeks." See this is why I love Trae. She always goes along with my bad ideas. Trophy best friend, I tell you. I groaned, "They won't be, but fine. Just two weeks. After that, we're getting the body bags and a couple of daggers."

Astraea laughed evilly, "We can even stuff the body bag with roses. With extra thorns." Niall rolled his eyes at that while I laughed and high-fived Astraea. She was so smart. I would totally do that. If only. For the next hour we were just hanging around like we do in the common room. I was expecting the Royals to show up there too, but they didn't. Good. They were probably at the library, already studying for a test. Nerds.

Soon enough, it was time to go to the cafeteria for dinner. Unlike most schools, our school actually had decent food. The line was however super long. Annoying, but fine. I haven't eaten with my friends in so long. This should be fun. The three of us walked over to the Rogue table. The rest of our "group" was already there. I mean, yeah, we had lots of friends. I was not close to any of them, though. It was just Niall and Trae for me. Zayn was okay though. He was the fourth member of our band. But he was pretty closed off, and didn't talk to anybody much.

He was at our table too. Niall and I nodded at him, "Sup." He just shrugged. Astraea smacked him on the head, "Hey, asshole." He winced before glaring at her, "Fuck you, Trae." She winked, "But you did. Like a hundred times last year." He rolled his eyes, "Whatever. Still the queen of hell, I see." Astraea said flirtatiously, "Only if you're the king of hell." Zayn groaned and threw a fry at her, "Fuck off." She laughed before taking a seat.

Those two were complicated. Everybody knew they were fuck buddies. Their personalities complimented and clashed each other at the same time. Weird shit. But anyway, I don't really care. The rest of the hour, we all just talked. Our group had a lot of gossip. Apparently, Steph was with Jack, and then Jack cheated on her with Mike and now everyone thinks Steph turned Jack gay or something. I personally think that's rude. Jack could easily have always been bisexual or pansexual. Maybe he was unlabelled. It's not fair of everyone to talk about his preferences like that. Dickheads all of them, really.

Soon enough, we were done and ready to leave. But of course, Niall, Astraea and I had to bump into the Royal trio. Liam snapped, "Watch where you're doing!" Niall drawled, "Got your panties in a twist, Payne?" Liam glared at him while Tomlinson sing-songed, "Oh, look who it. My wonderful roommate." 

I scowled, "Shut the fuck up, Tomlinson. What are you guys even doing here? Shouldn't you be dying in your nerd hole at the library?" Liam smiled in a sickly-sweet way, "In that case, shouldn't you be rotting in the sewers?" Destiny smirked, "After all, that's where you lot came from." Niall moved closer to Destiny, invading her personal space, "Your insults are incredible, Destiny. What's next? That we're as useless as the 'ueue' in queue? It'd fit you to say that."

Destiny, not the one to back down, stepped forward, now too close to Niall, "I'd say it fits you, Horan. Since you think that's a fit insult." Niall smirked, "I was just speaking for you, Destiny dear." Destiny rolled her eyes, "Yeah, well..." She then trailed off, her eyes moving to somewhere behind Niall. Astraea followed her line of sight before laughing aloud, "God, you are such a lesbian, Tina." Destiny was probably looking at a girl or something

Destiny held up her middle finger to her twin, "Shut the fuck up, Trae. We both know I'm bisexual." Wait, what? Huh? Tina Starr is bi? Since when? What the... I didn't know this. I blinked, "You're _bisexual_?" There was probably something wrong with my tone, because Astraea stepped forward and spoke in her scary tone, "Yeah, you got a problem, H?" 

Destiny threw a grateful look to her twin. Honestly, despite our differences, I really appreciate the Starr twins' relationship. They had each other’s backs. I spoke, "Chill, Trae. I was just surprised. I didn't know." Astraea backed off and winced, "Sorry, H." I put my arm around her shoulders, "You have nothing to be sorry for." Niall winked, "Then it's a good thing that you guys room together." 

Astraea laughed, "Yeah, otherwise the noise level from her room at night..." Destiny smiled at her sweetly, "You don't say. Don't forget I've lived with you for 18 years, sis. The noise from our bathroom is astronomical." Louis winked at Destiny, "Oh, really? What kind of noise are we talking about, Tina?"

Destiny smirked wide before throwing her head back and pretending to moan, "Oh my god, Zayn right here. Yeah, yeah, yeah, baby." It took everything for me to not burst out laughing. Tomlinson and Liam however did burst out laughing. Niall's eyes were wide as he looked at Destiny. He was also kind of breathless. Wait, does he like Tina or something? 

Astraea winked at Destiny, "I mean, at least I get something more than your vibrator, babe." Destiny huffed, "I'll have you know my vibrator works wonders." Astraea, Niall and I laughed at that. We pushed them out of our way with a, "See you never, losers." Then we walked away.

I don't know why we said that, to be honest. I mean, Tina and Trae are rooming together, and so are Tomlinson and I. Ugh. Speaking of that... I'll have to see him back at our room. Annoying shit.

***

**Chapter 3**

Louis' POV:

I was so sleep-deprived the next morning. One night sharing a room with Harry Styles and I'm ready to kill myself. He got to our (ew) room before me. That was good because he was already in the bathroom. Once he was out, I went in and took my shower. I just wanted to relax but no. He was talking on the phone. Probably with his girlfriend.

I heard him speak as I walked out of the bathroom in my towel, "Love you. Bye." I couldn't help myself from saying, "Missing your girlfriend? Can't believe she still wants to hear your scratchy voice." He rolled her eyes as he turned to me before scowling, "No, you twat. That was my sister. It's none of your business, anyway." I saw his eyes linger on my chest. I smirked, "Eyes up here, Styles. I'm more than a piece of meat." He scoffed, "I don't know what you're talking about."

I pointed to myself, "Oh, come on. I'm so hot. Everybody wants me." He looked at me and smiled sweetly, "Sure, dickhead." Then he proceeded to blare music in the room. And that went on for two hours. I wanted to sleep, and I asked him to turn it off, but he refused. I threw at least five different things at him, but it was of no use.

I fell asleep with great difficulty, and ended up being awoken by an extra loud song an hour later. I was going to chew his head off, but then I saw he was asleep. Huh, look at that. He actually kind of looks innocent while sleeping. I went ahead and turned off the music myself.

The next morning, I was awoken by Styles all up in my face. Yes, morning breath and all. He growled, "Did you touch my phone you fucking dimwit?" I rolled aside, "If you don't want me to touch your phone, turn off the fucking music before you fall asleep." He hissed, "I like to sleep with the music on." I sat up and pushed him aside, "Yeah, well, I don't." He yanked my arm, "Who cares about your opinion?" 

I hit him with my free arm, trying to free myself, "Get the fuck off me, you fucking loser." And that led to a wrestling session on our floor. Ouch, I knew he was buffed up, but the boy can hit. Ten minutes later, I was straddling him, my hands pinning his arms down. I... Holy shit, his eyes were so green. What? Uh, nothing.

I spat, "Stop molesting me, you turd." He struggled against my grip, and flipped us over easily enough. He spat, "Don't fucking touch my phone again." I rolled my eyes, "Fine." He still didn't move. He was staring into my eyes. Like a fucking creep. Have his lips always been so red? What the fuck is happening?

I pushed him off and rushed to the bathroom, "Jerk." Two seconds later, he was pounding on the bathroom door, "Get the fuck out right now, Tomlinson. I need to go first." Ha. Serves him right. I chuckled, "No can do, twatwaffle." What's a twatwaffle? I don't really know. But oh, welp.

Later that morning, after a quick breakfast at the cafeteria, I walked to the computer lab, which was my first class of the day. I actually hadn't seen my friends at breakfast. To be fair, I had been late. And it was totally not my fault. Since I got to the bathroom, Styles fucking threw my phone under the bed. It took me like fifteen minutes to get that. What an asshole. By the time I finally got my phone, he was ready to go too. Yet he left after me, which I ain't complaining about. Even though I don't trust him with my things in the room.

I looked around the computer lab once I got there. Liam and Destiny were already sitting together. It was mandatory for two students to share a computer. Tina waved at me and gave me an apologetic look. I shook my head, indicating that it was okay. It wasn't her fault that I'm late. That's the thing about having a trio. When you need to get paired, someone is always left out. Oh well. There was just one computer left, so I made my way towards it.

On my way there, I noticed the Horan lad and Astraea sitting together. Huh. I wonder where Styles is. My question was answered soon enough, when he rushed in a minute later and apologized to the teacher before looking around for a place to sit.

Shit, shit, shit. No. This can't be happening. The only seat left was next to me. Styles noticed it too. His lips thinned, but he made his way over anyway and sat down. He muttered under his breath, "This year is going to be the year from hell. Watch." This was the only time I'll ever agree with him. Few minutes later, when everybody was settled down, the teacher spoke, "Welcome to a new year, everyone. As always, your partner today will be your partner for the rest of the year."

Styles and I almost yelled at the same time, "What?!" I could hear the horror in both our voices. The teacher said disapprovingly, "Watch your tone, Mr. Styles and Mr. Tomlinson. Such behaviour will not be tolerated in my class." Styles muttered under his breath, "Whatever." He was literally glaring at our shared computer. Can't say I blame him. I'm sure I was doing it too.

This is way worse for me than him. I actually know what's going on in the class. Styles, however, was a potato-brain. I doubt he even knows the difference between RAM and ROM. The next forty minutes were torture, but I had no doubt that it would only get worse. Today we only had to learn theory and make notes as the teacher taught. What happened when we actually had to do practicals? Ugh, I don't even want to think about it.

As soon as the class was dismissed, I pushed Styles aside, trying to get out of there. He, of course, came up from behind and knocked me aside, moving me aside. Asshole. However, both of us made out of the room at the same time. The other two Rogues and Liam and Destiny were standing there, definitely waiting for us. The two pairs were glaring at each other. Well, Trae and Tina were giving each other the 'I hate my twin right now' look. Yes, they have that. 

Suddenly I heard Styles speak, "We have to convince Teach to change our partners. Come on, Trae and Tina can't you guys pair up? Then I can be with Niall." Trae and Tina spoke at the same time, one of their freaky twin things, "I don't mind, but Miss Silvester would never change up." They then looked at each other and glared for being too twin-y. They then rolled their eyes at the same time. Damn. I mean, I knew they are identical twins, but this gets freaky, no matter how many times I've seen this. 

Styles groaned, "So, I'm stuck with Tomlinson the Twat?" I scoffed, "Wow, Styles. Your insults are off the charts today." He just glared at me before knocking me aside with his shoulders and walking away, Niall and Astraea following him. I groaned to Liam and Destiny, "This year is going to be hell." They just looked at me sympathetically. Great.

Later that day, after all my classes were done, I walked over to the library to get my homework done. Liam had another class, and I don't know what Destiny was doing. It might be the first day of school, but our teachers still gave us homework. Annoying, I know right. I just wanted to get done with homework so I can go relax. 

I spotted Destiny as soon as I entered the library. She was sitting with Astraea and both of them were writing something. I got the books that I needed before making my way to them. I don't mind Trae. She's pretty okay, even if she's a Rogue. Tina smiled when she saw me, "Hey, Lou." Astraea looked up at that, "Oh. Hey, Louis." I nodded at them, "Hey Tina, Trae. Mind if I sit?" Astraea moved her books a little, "Not at all. What up, Tomlinson." I just shrugged, and the three of us went ahead to do our homework.

Astraea and Destiny occasionally talked to match their answers but that was all. Once we were done, the three of us walked out of the library. Destiny asked, "Hey, so how's it going with Harry?" Astraea looked up at that and smirked, "Yeah, Louis. How are things with the two of you?" I rolled my eyes, "He is a piece of shit. Honestly, Tina, do you think we can get away with murdering him?"

Destiny reprimanded me, "Louis! No." Astraea smacked her sister's arm, "You are such a goody-two shoes. Jeez, Tina. Well, Louis, I would love to come along and murder H with you. But I already told H that I would help him murder you, so..." Destiny rolled her eyes at that but laughed nonetheless. I scoffed sarcastically, "Oh, wow, isn't a shame. How will I ever murder Harry Styles without the help of Trae Starr?" Destiny laughed harder at that while Astraea rolled her eyes, a smile playing on her lips.

I looked at Destiny, "Anyway Tina, you coming to the common room? Liam is probably waiting." She said apologetically, "Sorry, but Trae and I have to call our parents." I nodded, "Oh, okay. I should probably call mum and the girls too." Astraea didn't look up from her phone as she said, "Sure. See ya." Destiny rolled her eyes at her sister but hugged me and said goodbye anyway before the two of them walked away.

***

Astraea's POV:

I slung an arm around my beloved twin's neck, "So, Destiny." Tina looked at me and searched my face. Ah, she knows. We have always been good at the telepathic shit. She chuckled, "No way. Really, Astraea?" I smirked, "I mean, do you disagree?" She mulled that over for a few seconds, "Can't say I do. But they hate each other." 

I shrugged, "Now. But things change." She hummed, "True. Like they did for us." I winked, "Exactly. Do we do something or...?" She shook her head, "Nah. Let it play out for a while. I have a feeling that things will change very soon." I laughed, "Same. The sexual tension between them is..." She nodded and laughed, "Right? So obvious." 

I grinned, "Yeah. So bloody obvious."

***

**Chapter 4**

Louis' POV:

After dinner that evening, I went back to my room, ready to crash. I was exhausted. And it was just the first day. I talked my mum and sisters earlier, before dinner. Mum said the twins cried after I left. It sucks, but I can't do anything. They do this every year. I don't blame them though. They are so young anyway. After talking to everyone, I finally went down to the common room.

Liam and Destiny were hanging out with our other friends, the full Royals group, as the Rogues would say it. We talked about random stuff, including the upcoming competitions. The list of interschool competitions should be out soon. I cannot wait. I live for competing interschool.

We were having fun, but of course the Rogues couldn't let us have that. Soon enough, the four idiots of the band started singing. Of course, everyone else in our year practically begged them to sing. They did covers, but I personally don't see the appeal. I mean, sure they sound good, I guess. Niall always played the guitar and all of them sang, taking different verses.

Sometimes I genuinely wonder how Trae and Tina are twins. Destiny cannot sing to save her life. Astraea on the other hand is pretty good. Their personalities were so opposite. I wonder what's the deal with the Rogue trio and the Malik guy. Zayn was in the band but other than that he never hung out with the other three. Although, didn't Tina say Trae and Zayn were a thing or something? I don't even know. And I don't even care. Zayn did have a good voice though.

Styles on the other hand was unbearable. I mean, sure he sang somewhat okay. But he was so cocky about it. Jesus. Stuck up brat. Anyway, after the common room, it was time for dinner, so we all went to the cafeteria and sat with our respective groups. After dinner, I walked out of the cafeteria with Liam and Destiny. And fortunately, we didn't bump into the Rogues today. I was in no mood to deal with them really.

Today I got to the room first, and hence took a quick shower before climbing into my bed. Styles came in a while later and ignored me. As he should. He played his shitty music again. Like ugh, I'm just trying to sleep. But even if the music had been absent, I doubt I'd be able to sleep. It happens sometimes. I can be ready to drop dead because of how tired I am, and still not be able to fall asleep. During times like this, I usually go play with a football.

So, that's what I did today too. I waited till I was sure Styles was asleep, which was around midnight. Then I got my football and slowly tiptoed out of the room. Finally. I'll be alone for a while.

***

Harry's POV:

I woke up with a start. What the... It's really hot in here. I looked around the room. The window was still open. Ugh, why is it so hard to breathe in here? Then I noticed the music still playing. Huh. I'm surprised that Tomlinson listened to me and didn't turn it off again. Oh, well. I reached over and turned it off, before going back to compose myself. I still couldn't breathe properly. So, I decided to go out and take a walk. I mean, we weren't allowed to leave our rooms after lights out, but eh. I go out for walks at night all the time. It helps when I can't breathe.

I slowly got up and left the room, careful not to wake my dimwit of a roommate. He could be a huge snitch for all I know. I was walking near the spots grounds when I heard someone. Like not in a creepy way. But someone was definitely doing something on the football ground. I quickly turned and made my way to the football pitch.

My jaw dropped, " _Tomlinson?_ " I am a hundred percent sure it's him. Nobody else is as tiny as that loser. The figure stilled, stopping the football with a foot. He turned around, pale. Yep. Like I said. Definitely Tomlinson. I walked over to him, "What the fuck are you doing here?"

He turned around and glared at me, "Me? What are you doing here?" I folded my arms, "I believe I asked first." He sighed and gave in, "Couldn't sleep, so playing footie." I shrugged, "Woke up and couldn't breathe. So, taking a walk."

He just nodded at me before going back to bouncing the ball with his feet. I stood there for a few moments, wondering what to do. Then I rolled my eyes and called out to him, "Pass the ball here." He turned to face me and then glared, "Get your own." I stared him down, my arms folded. He finally gave in and kicked the football to me, "I didn't know you played." 

I shrugged as I bounced the ball with my feet, "Yeah, well, you don't seem like the type to play either, prick." For the next while, we ended up having a violent two-person game. It was like we were kicking the ball with the sole intent of hurting one another. Not that I'm complaining. I hate the guy, and I sure as hell wouldn't mind kicking a football into his balls. 

Tomlinson kicked the ball particularly high this time. It almost hit me in the face. I swore at him, making him laugh in that evil way he does. Asshole. So, in response, I kicked the ball as hard as I could to his shin. He was a pretty decent player, so I was totally expecting him to stop the ball with his foot or something. But before I could understand what was happening, the ball hit his shin and he collapsed on the ground.

He cursed furiously, "Fuck, fuck, fuck. Holy motherfucking shit. Goddamnit, what the fuck." It was quite hilarious. He glared at me, "Are you going to fucking help me, Styles?" I made my way to him and kneeled down, "Quit your drama. I'm sure you're fine." He was still gripping his leg, cursing under his breath. I rolled my eyes, "Move your hand. Let me see." 

He glared at me but did what I asked anyway. I slowly touched his shin, making him yelp in pain, "Ow, ow, ow. Don't do that." Ah, heck. It was already getting bruised. I told him so, in response to which he glared at me, "This is all your fucking fault." I snapped, "It's not my fault that you're a shit player and can't stop a meagre ball. Now stop your crying. Can you walk?" 

If looks could kill, I'd be dead for the hundredth time by now. He was glaring at me absolutely venomously as he tried to stand. But he ended up falling back down. I could see that his eyes were wet. Shit, what if he's really terribly hurt? 

I sighed aloud before turning so my back was facing him, "Get on." He asked unbelievingly, "What are you doing?" I snapped, "Taking you to our room, you fucking moron. Get on." He reluctantly slipped his arms around my neck and his legs went around my waist. I stood up easily, holding him to my back with both arms. Huh. The fucker didn't weigh anything at all. Ha. Small. 

We were at our room within minutes. It was such a struggle to make it to our room without making any noise. It was still the middle of the night, of course. I made my way to Tomlinson's bed and twisted him to put him down. It somehow slipped my mind that it'd take him time to slip his legs off me. So, when I pulled away, his legs blocked me and I lost my balance and fell on top of him.

He groaned, "Oh, Christ. You fucking koala. Get off me." But like I was exhausted from carrying him all the way here. So, I just shifted a little, "I'm the koala? You fucker, how dare you say that while you're the one who was clinging on me." He just scoffed in annoyance, "Whatever. Why are you still here?" I rolled my eyes, "Don't flatter yourself. Carrying your fat ass over here has exhausted me and I can't move. I'll go in a bit."

He just made another annoyed sound but kept quiet other than that. God, I know these beds are supposed to be single beds, but why the hell are they so tiny? Just because of that, I have to be this close to Tomlinson. Disgusting.

The silence was awkward, considering we were practically lying on top of each other. So, I did the most natural thing and turned my head to face him. Bad idea. Our faces were way too close to each other. Heck, I could lean forward by an inch and we'd be kissing. What?

I scoffed, "You know, for someone so small, you're fucking heavy." He chuckled and I could feel the vibrations on my face, "You probably just need to work out more if you're that weak." I growled "You ungrateful twat, I carried you..." I trailed off. I don't know why. Fuck, he has pretty lips. Wait, what?

He noticed whatever the heck I was doing and rolled his eyes, "Oh, for fuck's sake." Then he pulled me on top of him and smashed his lips to mine. Fuck. Fuck. What's happening? My brain stopped. All I could feel was Tomlinson's lips smashed onto mine. I pulled back. His eyes were so dark. Freakish blue eyes. Twat. Whatever. I groaned before kissing him again. Within minutes, I was biting on his lips, silently asking him to open up. 

He parted his lips, and I swept my tongue in. The two of us made out on his bed for a few minutes before I removed my lips and latched them on his neck. He has such a pretty neck. I kissed down his neck, and even bit down once or twice, making him moan loudly.

Then he suddenly came to his senses, shoving me away hard, making me fall down on the floor. I groaned, "What the fuck, Tomlinson. It's incredibly rude to push somebody off the bed." He rolled over and winked at me, "You deserve it, you fucking moron. My leg still hurts and it's all your fault. Now excuse me while I go to sleep."

I was exhausted but I managed to climb onto my bed. What the fuck just happened?

***

**Chapter 5**

Louis' POV:

My leg was a lot better the next morning. I sat up and moved it around, checking if it feels fine. Thankfully, it was okay. I did not want to wake up Styles and ask him to help me with anything. I'd rather cut off my tongue, really. Speaking of tongues, mine was in his mouth last night. Like, what the fuck? How did that even happen?

Can't say I wasn't turned on though. He's an asshole, but he's hot and kisses well. Ugh. I'm so not ready for that conversation. I looked around to see if he was awake. Thankfully he wasn't. I mean, we both did go to sleep late. Maybe he won't wake up at all today. Ha, that'd be nice. I quickly went to the bathroom and took a quick shower as quietly as I could. I was dressed soon enough and I made my way out of my room. Styles was still sleeping when I left. Heck, I ain't complaining.

I walked over to the cafeteria, ready for breakfast. I was exhausted still but oh well. I had classes and I would like to have breakfast before killing my mind for the next six hours. I immediately spotted Destiny sitting at a table. Huh I wonder where Liam is. I got my breakfast sandwich and walked over to her and sat down opposite to her. I groaned as I dropped my face onto my arm, "I am so screwed." She asked, "Uh huh. Does that have something to do with Styles?" I said without looking up, "Kinda. Ugh, whatever. I hate him so much." 

Destiny laughed, "You've made it clear. Honestly Tomlinson, you still can't tell me and Tina apart?" I immediately looked up. Oh, fuck. That's Astraea. I groaned, "Oh, for fuck's sake. I'm sleep deprived, okay." She winked, "I bet. What'd you do all night? Fuck Styles?" I choked on my food, immediately going into a coughing fit.

That made her laugh harder. But she did reach over and patted my back, "Jeez, calm down. Did I hit the nail on the head then?" I rolled my eyes, "No, nothing like that. That's disgusting. As if I'd ever touch that piece of shit." She winked knowingly, "Whatever you say."

Fuck, did I tell her about the kiss or something? I'm pretty sure I didn't. Thank God I didn't bring it up when I thought she was Destiny. That's when the real Destiny approached us. She spoke in confusion, "Am I seeing things? Louis are you really sitting with Trae?" Astraea replied for me, "He thought I'm you when he came over and sat down."

Destiny took a seat next to Astraea. Jeez, those two were so identical. It's freaky. I mean I have twin sisters too, and they are very identical. But these two are super identical too. They have different dressing styles but they look exactly the same in our school uniform. Destiny asked, "So, what are you guys talking about?" Astraea laughed, "Oh, you know. The same old. How Tomlinson hates Harry." Destiny nodded knowingly. I've vented to her about my hate for Styles enough. 

The three of us just sat and ate. I was too tired to make small talk, but Trae and Tina kept talking about something. Whatever. A few minutes later, Niall walked over to us, glaring at me and Destiny. He spoke to Astraea pointedly, "Are you done hanging out with the disgusting Royals?" She stood up, "Yep. Bye, losers. Have fun being pathetic." She then walked away with Niall. 

I turned to Destiny, "I genuinely don't understand you two. You guys act like enemies, but then like the best of friends sometimes." Destiny shrugged, "It's just the way we treat each other. We've always been like that. We'd rag each other even if we weren't in opposite circles." I shrugged, not knowing what to say to that. Should I tell Destiny about the kiss or something? 

Suddenly, the bell rang and it was time to go to class. Destiny and I met Liam on our way to our first class. None of the dickhead Rogues were there, which was a good thing. The rest of the day was fine. I didn't see Styles anywhere. Liam ran into Niall and Astraea however, and they had their usual verbal fight.

Later that day, when all my classes were over, I went back to my room. To my relief, Styles wasn't there. Good, good. Ha, guess the wimp finally woke up. I was just changing out of my uniform, when the fucking devil barged into the room and pinned me to the wall. Literally. His arm was straining against my neck. He growled at me, "You fucking dickhead. I am going to kill you." I struggled against his grasp, "The feeling is mutual, but care to explain?"

He spat, "You left me sleeping in the morning. You fucking used up all the hot water. And then you locked me in." I did? Oh. I couldn't help but laugh. That annoyed him even further and he pushed me further into the wall, "What the fuck are you laughing at, dickhead?" I struggled again, "Let me go, you slut. You're hurting me." He loosened his grip, but didn't move away.

Our eyes locked out of nowhere. So, fucking green. What do his eyes even have? Chlorophyll? Freak. His lips parted and his eyes briefly went down to my lips. God, I want to kiss him again. He's a moron but like I said he kisses good. I unknowingly moved an arm down his back. And that triggered the moron and he put his lips on mine, sucking and biting. 

His hands went down and gripped my ass while my hands ended up tugging his hair. This time I flipped us around, so his back was pressed to the walls. I kissed down his neck and bit down hard on a particular spot, making him moan loud. His hands were still fondling my ass as I bit and sucked on his neck, making him moan. God, I'm so turned on. I was ready to get relief by grinding down on him. I'm pretty sure we would have done it too, but then there was a knock on our door.

"Harry?" A voice called out. We broke apart immediately. Fucking cockblock. Harry, I mean, Styles was panting and his lips were so swollen. It was a sexy sight. His breaths came out raggedly. I slowly moved away, panting. God fucking damn it. Styles cleared his throat as his hand gripped my wrist, "Yeah, Niall?" So, it was Niall. Fucking cockblock. What the fuck, Horan?

Niall called out, "Open the door already." Styles looked at me and said, "Uh. Can't. Changing clothes." Niall scoffed, "We lived together for 3 years, mate, come on. I've seen you naked before." That made me angry, for some reason. I don't see why it'd annoy me, but it did. I rolled my eyes, which made Styles smirk. He said to the door, "Yeah, well, I'm almost done, so I'll be right down." Niall said, "Alright, I'll be at the common room. Trae said she wants to ask you something about the roommate situation." Then I could hear him walking away.

I snapped at Styles, "Did you tell Trae about this situation?" He hissed, "No, you dimwit. Unlike you, I actually have braincells." He walked away to compose himself. I rolled my eyes, "What even is this situation?" He shrugged, "How the fuck should I know? Enemies with benefits?" Huh. That sounds quite appealing. He spoke again since I didn't say anything, "Are you going to freak out about gay is wrong? Bet you're homophobic as fuck."

I said, "Fucktard, I'm openly into dicks." He chuckled, "Bet yours is small though." I smiled at him sweetly, "We'll see when it's deep in your ass." He gawked at me at that, but only momentarily. He then whistled, "Oh my, my. The good boy has turned bad." I wacked him on the arm as I walked past him, "Shut your useless pie hole, Styles." 

He was just going to leave the room, but then he changed his mind and looked back at me. He said warningly, "You better never tell your minions about this, Tomlinson." I stared at him as intimidatingly as I could, "Back at you, twat." Then I pushed past him and walked down to the common room.

Down in the common room, Liam raised his eyebrows at me as soon as I got there, "Hey, where were you?" I shrugged, "Was changing in my room. Why?" Destiny asked suspiciously, "In your room, you say?" I nodded slowly, not sure where she was going with this, "Uh, yeah. Why?" She just shrugged before getting out her phone and shooting off a text to someone. 

Huh. What was that about?

***

**Chapter 6**

Harry's POV:

The next few days were... strange, to say the least. While I still absolutely hate Tomlinson, we have been 'doing the nasty' a lot. You know, just your usual enemies with benefits thing. I honestly think it's because of the roommate situation. But like the tension between us is still very real. Regular tension. Not sexual tension. We still fought and argued as much as possible, don't worry.

I still hung out with my friends. They didn't suspect a thing. Good. I'll never hear the end of this if Astraea heard about this. Everybody knows that Astraea and Destiny are huge matchmakers. I don't need any of that. Those two can be devious. Even though they are both still super single. Makes no sense, right? Next time Trae tries to set me up, I'm going to not-so-gently remind her that she still has no clue about what's going on between her and Zayn. Ha.

Presently, I walked down to the common room. Today has been a long day. The teachers have been absolutely annoying, assigning a bunch of homework. Like, dudes, chill the fuck out. It hasn't even been two whole weeks into the semester. I've barely had time to have a whole entire conversation with my friends. I usually saw them between classes, and it wasn't enough okay.

I spotted Astraea and Niall immediately. I perked up and started making my way towards them. Then I saw _them_. Those wretched Royals. Scum of the Earth. Disgusting rodents. Peasants. I could go on and on. Niall greeted me with a scowl when I finally got there, "Hey, man. Look, we have unfit company." I glared at the Royals, "Liam, Destiny and Tomlinson. I would say it's a pleasure to see you, but it's not."

Destiny gave me a fake sweet smile, her eyes glinting, "The feeling is very mutual, Styles." Liam then spoke in annoyance, "Are you going to fucking sit already?" Ugh. Scum. I looked around for a seat. Oh, look. The only one left was next to Tomlinson the Twat. How fun. As if that wasn't bad enough, the seat was on a tight double sofa. More fun. I sat down as aggressively as possible, pushing the loser aside, "Why are these losers here, anyway?"

Astraea sighed, clearly tired of answering that question, "There's no other seats in the common room." Niall complained, "Yeah, well why couldn't they go to the library? They are nerds. It'd be justified." Tomlinson snapped, "Well, why couldn't you go back to hell with your so-called friends? That'd be justified too." He kicked me for good measure.

I glared at him and yanked his arm, "Got a problem, Tomlinson?" His blue eyes snapped to mine, "None at all." What kind of person has such blue eyes? It's just not normal. Freak. Suddenly, I heard Trae and Tina cough at the same time, causing Tomlinson and I to look away. He slowly removed his hand from mine. Niall and Liam were bickering over something, while Trae and Tina were looking at each other and smirking. Huh. What is that about?

Destiny cleared her throat, "Anyway. Guys. The debate team sign-up sheet is going to be up tomorrow." Niall groaned, "Oh, God. Please, no. I cannot handle any more of this nerd talk." Tomlinson threw a pen at him, "Shut the fuck up, Niall. Go on, Tina." Destiny shot Niall a dirty look before turning back to Liam and Tomlinson and going on about some nerd stuff. I totally zoned out. 

A while later, I heard Astraea speak, "Wait, we have a talent show in the first term this year?" That caught my and Niall's attention. Niall's jaw dropped, "What the fuck are you talking about? The talent show is always at the end of second term." Astraea explained, "Yeah, well since this is our last year, it’s at the end of term one." I groaned, "Great. So now we have to prepare for it along with the heavy term one workload. Just great."

After that I zoned out again. The others were bickering about something. Ugh, how I hate those Royals. Dimwits, all of them. Even their extended group is full of nerds. A few minutes later, I heard Destiny chortle, "Puh-lease, Neil, nobody would fall for that." Niall glowered at her, "It's Niall, you illiterate dumbass." I asked, "What's going on?"

Niall said heatedly, "Destiny and I are arguing about who has better pickup lines. She said I can't get a girl with my line." Liam laughed, "Is she wrong though?" Niall glared at him before turning to me, "Harry, you liked my line, right?" I blinked, "Uh, what was it again?" Niall rolled his eyes before straightening himself and saying with a grin, "Have you been sitting on sugar? Because your ass looks sweet to me."

Destiny and Astraea died at that, while Liam and Tomlinson looked at each other and shook their heads before laughing too. I tried not to grin, but miserably failed, "Sorry, Niall, nobody would ever say yes to that." He gaped at me before scoffing, "Who's side are you on anyway?"

That made everybody laugh harder. Tomlinson nudged me and laughed, "I can see why you're friends with him, Styles. He's almost as lame as you." That led to another round of bickering. Finally, Astraea and Destiny clapped their hands. Everybody looked at them questioningly. Destiny began, "We were thinking that we should..." Astraea completed, "Play Truth or Dare." Then they spoke together, "Royals Vs. Rogues." I honestly don't understand how they do that. Freaky twin shit. 

Everybody agreed, since we're being forced to hang out anyway. There was just one problem. How do you play Truth or Dare between two groups? Trae and Tina knew how. So basically, members of groups will take turns to randomly pick someone from the rival group and ask them. Simple, enough. We flipped a coin to see who takes a turn first. It was them.

Liam picked Astraea, "Truth or Dare?" Astraea picked dare. Can't say I'm surprised. Destiny gave her twin an evil smile before whispering something into Liam's ears. Astraea rolled her eyes, "Bring it on, Starr and Payne." Liam finally spoke up, "I dare you to go and give Malik a lap dance for a minute. Without music." Honestly, Niall and I burst out laughing. What? It's funny, okay. Astraea glared at her twin, "Game on, Dezzy." Destiny cringed but winked at Astraea as she was walking away, "Is that a promise, Azzy?" Ah, the good old alternate nicknames. Both of them hate those nicknames. 

Anyway, Astraea walked over to Zayn and started by leaning over and whispering in his ear. I'm pretty sure she told him it's a dare. I was wrong. A minute and a full, uncomfortable to watch lap dance later, Astraea finally stepped back and winked at him and spoke loud enough so everyone could hear, "It was a dare, baby. See ya." She then strut over to us and sat down again.

She smiled in a sickly-sweet way at Destiny, "Dez, my love? Truth or dare?" Destiny rolled her eyes, "Truth." Again, can't say I'm surprised. Those two are very opposite. Astraea smirked, "What was the last text you sent?" Destiny was glaring at Astraea by now; her cheeks super flushed. She pulled out her phone and cleared her throat before starting to read, "To Trae: Dude, have you seen Jules? The one from math? She is so fucking hot, omg. I would totally smash. Like, fuck, that girl does things to me." 

Niall, Astraea and I choked with laughter while Liam gaped at Destiny, "Tina! What the fuck? Oh my god." Tomlinson laughed too, "Damn, T, didn't know you had it in you." Destiny brushed off the comments before pointing to Niall, silently asking him to pick. He chose dare too. He was then asked to down three spoonfuls of peri peri. Niall was spluttering for five minutes after. It was funny. Niall then asked Tomlinson if he has ever not told anything to Liam and Destiny on purpose. Obviously, Tomlinson picked truth. He bit his lip, enticingly may I add, before nodding, avoiding eye contact with his friends. 

Liam looked nonchalant while Destiny kind of looked upset. Astraea nudged her, and the two of them had one of their telepathic conversations. I zoned out for a couple rounds, except when it was my turn to ask. I think I asked Destiny to prank call her mum. She was so terrified. Astraea told her she could blame it on her, which kind of pacified her. What a wimp. 

A while later, it was Destiny's turn to ask again. She stared at me pointedly, "Harry. Truth or Dare?" I shrugged, "Dare." Of course, dare. We weren't wimps like them. Destiny's eye flickered to Astraea for a fraction of a second before she smirked at me, "I dare you to make out with Louis for a minute." Literally everyone gasped. Me included. Except Astraea. What the fuck is happening?!

Tomlinson glared at Destiny, "What the hell, Destiny?" She looked at him apologetically but didn't say anything. I rolled my eyes, "Whatever. Get over here, you fucking dickhead." He glared at me but obliged and moved over so he was halfway on top of me. We were sharing the same tiny sofa after all. I touched my lips to his instantly. The sooner this is over, the better. Of course, all of that escaped from my brain as soon as he slid his tongue into my mouth. It was probably second nature to us at this point.

I shifted my hand down to his ass, making him moan obscenely. Ha. Take that, you fucking loser. Before I knew it, Liam was pulling Louis- I mean, Tomlinson- off me. He muttered, "This was very uncomfortable." Niall was gaping at us with widened eyes whereas the twins were smirking and looking quite proud of each other. 

Tomlinson wiped his lips, "Anybody tell you you're a shit kisser, Styles?" I almost said, "You weren't complaining last night." But I didn't. Do you know how disastrous that would've been? I sighed exaggeratedly, "Well, oops. But now I'll have to get tested for AIDS." He smiled at me sweetly, "I'm pretty sure you already have it. You know, since you are such a slut." 

I rolled my eyes, "Fuck off." Then I graciously stood up and walked away after flipping off everyone. 

***

**Chapter 7**

Louis' POV:

The next few days were hectic with school work and all. Destiny, Liam and I signed up for this year's debate team as soon as the sheets were up. We have never not been in the debate team. Since it was senior year, the teachers were not letting us have it easy. There was just so much to do at all times. Ugh.

It was literally constant stress. How am I stress relieving? Well, you know... Styles and I still had our enemies with benefits thing going. Quite fun really. He was still an annoying piece of shit, though. Honestly, he thinks he's so much better than everyone else. Well, guess what, you fucking moron? You're not. I can't even with him. 

I still don't know whatever the heck was going on between Destiny and Astraea. Like, why did Destiny make me kiss Styles in front of everyone? For fuck's sake, did Styles tell Astraea about her arrangement? I need to ask him that as soon as possible. I swear to god if he told anyone... I will literally end him. Fucking no-good asshole. 

Thankfully, we haven't been forced to hang out with those disgusting Rogues. That was at least great. With all this schoolwork stress, I don't think I could handle being in the presence of any of those dimwits. I tolerate Styles on a good day. One, he's my roommate so I kinda have to. Two, he gives good blowjobs. So, yeah.

Presently, I walked over to the computer lab. It was my last class of the day. I honestly can't wait to be done with it. But like it's also the class I share with all three of the Rogues. And let's not forget that my lab partner is Styles. Ugh. Kill me, already. Today has been too long anyway. 

My day worsened as soon as I stepped foot into the lab. For one, Styles was already sitting at our shared computer. He ignored me as I took a seat. As he should. Then, the teacher came in a few minutes later and announced that we had to make a simple HTML website for today's class. Fuck. Now I have to actually talk to Styles. Ugh.

He wasn't too enthusiastic about working together either. He asked grumpily, "What do we make the website on?" I said questioningly, "Math tips and tricks?" He scoffed in response, "Nerd. No. Let's make an online playlist/song recommendations." I rolled my eyes, "Music freak. No way." He said exasperatedly, "Why do you have to be so difficult? Let's just do a playlist, for fuck's sake." I cursed under my breath before speaking normally, "Fine. But I get to pick more songs." He shrugged to say whatever.

Of course, it wasn't whatever. We decided to put together 28 songs. But he complained at almost every song that I picked. So, we argued over every song. I mean, it doesn't even matter, but still. I can't let him put all these trash songs on the playlist. Once we had compiled all the songs, we proceeded to argue over what we should name the playlist. After bouncing between a lot of names, we ended up naming it the Styles-Tomlinson playlist. We were running out of time. And yes, we flipped a coin to see who's last name should be put down first. 

Once we were done with completing the website, we took turns (after arguing over it) to load a copy into our pen drives. Is it just me or is Styles exhausting to work with? Jesus. I am low-key so exhausted. But then again, I have homework to do. Later, after lunch, I met up with Liam and Destiny at the library. We had to talk about the debate team and the various competitions we were going to participate in throughout the year.

Later that night, I was absolutely hammered. I spent all my free hours practicing for the debate team auditions with Liam and Tina. Then the line at dinner was so long. Basically, everything was annoying as fuck. I just wanted to sleep. So, presently, I trudged to my room, ready to pass out on the bed as soon as I got there.

But, of course, that wasn't happening. I noticed Astraea as soon as I entered the room. Styles was sitting on his bed, and Astraea was standing over him. The two of them appeared to be arguing over them. I could tell because both of them kept rolling their eyes. Then again, they do that all the time. It's a miracle their eyeballs aren't stuck by now.

I groaned at Astraea, "Can you clear out, Trae? I want to go to sleep like right now." She shrugged, "If that's your excuse. I was leaving anyway." She then strut past me and out of the room. I gaped at her leaving. Styles huffed from behind me, "Shut your mouth, loser." I whipped around to face him, "Did you tell Astraea about whatever the fuck it is that we're doing?"

He raised an eyebrow, smirking, "What are we doing?" Ugh, could he be any more immature? I grimaced at him, "Don't fucking play dumb with me. Did you tell her or not?" He rolled his eyes, "Chill. I didn't. As if I'd want her to know I'm sleeping with a moron like you. I said sharply, "Good, because if you did..." he cut me off, annoyed, "Then what? What would you do to me, you fucking dumbfuck?" I don't know what I was thinking, but I got a bottle of water and dumped the whole thing on top of him.

He was spluttering within seconds. He gaped at me, "You... Fucking... What the fuck, Tomlinson?" I just shrugged. He deserves it. He coughed and shook his head, probably trying to get the water out of his ears. I left him there and made my way to the bathroom to freshen up real quick. He had finally gotten around to changing his clothes by the time I got into bed. I watched, but not in a creepy way, as he stripped and hung up his clothes somewhere to dry. He then put on dry boxers and a tee shirt before coming over to my bed, "I hate you; you know that?"

I grinned, "I know. The feeling is very mutual." He scoffed in annoyance before pushing me over on _my_ bed, "Scoot over." I gaped at him, "What the fuck do you think you are doing?" He spoke as he got into my bed, "What does it look like I'm going? I have to sleep in here tonight. You poured water over my bed, remember?" I groaned. I forgot about that. This is why people think before they do things. Damn it.

I sighed, "Fine. Just stay away from me." He said in annoyance again, "No can do. This is a single bed. Honestly, I should throw you off the bed." I elbowed his ribs, "I'd like to see you try. Moron." He easily pushed me off the bed. Ouch. I protested, "Hey! I'm letting you sleep in my bed. I demand respect." He reminded me, "It's your fault that my bed in unsleepable." I scoffed as I got back onto the bed, "That's not a word." He glared at me, "Who the heck asked you? Shut up." I ribbed him hard with my elbow, pushing him aside. He muttered, "Why am I even here?" I sighed exaggeratedly, "I ask myself that every day." 

He rolled his eyes but kept quiet. A while later he groaned, "Whatever, do you wanna fuck?" I laughed aloud as I shifted to face him, "Fucking finally. Twat." I pulled him to me and kissed him. It was intense, rough and kind of really hot. I brought my hands down to his waist while continuing to kiss him. I detached my lips from his, removing his shirt and then attaching my lips to a particular spot on his neck. It made him moan the loudest. Honestly, he has gorgeous moans. They turn me on so much. I sucked on his neck, making him throw his head back and moan really loudly. I smirked, plunging my hand down his boxers and stroking him. I gripped his dick and stroked him, still sucking on his neck. He moaned again, "Louis. Fuck. Please." He came all over my hands (and in his pants) within minutes. He smashed his lips to mine as he rode out his high and we furiously kissed. 

I smacked his arm once he was done, "Suck me off, dickhead." He rolled his eyes but flipped me around anyway. He was going to take off my pants when there was a knock at the door. I cursed furiously under my breath. What? I need to get off! Styles looked up at me before calling out, "Uh, who is it? Go away, what the fuck." I chuckled while a male voice spoke up from outside the room, "Uh, it's Liam." I groaned aloud before I could stop myself. Styles just laughed softly, pressing his mouth to my neck to stop his laughter. I cleared my throat before speaking to Liam, "Yeah, just a sec, I'll be right there." Goddamn it. How am I supposed to get rid of my boner now? Styles smirked and whispered, "Think about your grandma or something." Oh, did I say that aloud? Styles chuckled, "Yes." Again, oops. Styles got off me and went to open the door, just for the sake of torturing me. He nodded to Liam, "Payne. I'm just leaving. You can have Tomlinson all to yourself." 

Fucking twat. I hate him. I hate Liam. I hate everybody.

***

**Chapter 8**

Harry's POV:

Montgomery High is a stupid school with stupid protocols and stupid rules. The teachers insist on informing the parents if we fail a single test. Like bruh chill. It's just one test. Not that big of a deal. So unbelievably ridiculous. Let me explain what happened.

We had a math test last week, and it was a surprise test. So, it's not like I had time to prepare or anything. I thought the test went pretty okay but apparently not. The results were supposed to be out today. So, when I got to math class with Niall and Astraea, that was the first thing the teacher did. Literally, she handed us our answer sheets on our way to our seats. So, like I failed and got an F, and she asked me to see her after class. Niall was sort of sympathetic, since he knows that our school informs parents if we fail a test. Astraea was an absolute cold bitch as usual and kept laughing at me.

Then later after class, both of them waited for me outside while I talked to the teacher. She told me that she had already called my mum and between the two of them, they decided that I could do with a tutor. Like no, what? I don't need a tutor! This was just one test, for fuck's sake. But the teacher said that the tutor thing was not optional and I had to get one. She also told me I have two choices. Either she'll assign me a tutor, or I can find one myself. I told her I'd find one myself. And that was because I thought I could get Astraea to tutor me or something.

But no. Of course, it wouldn't be that easy. Astraea had good enough grades to be listed as a tutor, but she refused to tutor _me_. She said my grades in math were way too low and it'd take ages to improve and she doesn't want to be responsible for any of that. Ugh. What a lovely best friend. Not. She sucks. Honestly, as much I dislike Destiny, it's times like this I wish we'd taken her into our group instead of Astraea. I bet Destiny would be willing to tutor me if we were friends. Maybe I can still ask her. I don't particularly like her, but she's pretty okay and tolerable. Unlike Tomlinson. Ha.

Later that day, I made my way to the common room, where my so-called friends were supposed to be doing homework. Today was rough, so maybe I can chill out and have some fun even though I do have to do my homework. But of course, that wasn't going to happen. I spotted Niall and Astraea as soon as I stepped into the common room. For some reason, Destiny was sitting with them too. Ugh. Doesn't she have things to do, like hang out with her loser friends? 

Wait a minute. Actually, this could work for me. I could ask her to tutor me. I quickly walked over to my friends and Destiny. Niall, who looked absolutely bored and tortured, lightened up when he saw me, "Harry! Finally, jeez. The Starrs are eating my brain. They are fucking zombies, both of them." Destiny snorted not-so-subtly, "Dork." Niall turned his head to glare at her, "Loser." Before they could start a bickering session, I sat down and turned to Destiny, "What are you doing here anyway? Don't you have to be with your loser friends?"

She rolled her eyes in response, "Trae and I have a project to do." Niall muttered in disdain, "I can't believe you're project partners with Tina of all people. Ugh, Trae." Astraea rolled her eyes, "Knock it off. As much as I hate Tina, she's a good project partner." Destiny chuckled before going back to her work. All of us took out our books and started working on our homework. A while later, I looked up from my book and nudged Destiny, "Hey, psst, Tina." Destiny looked at me in confusion, "Yes, Harry?" Niall and Astraea stared at us at that. 

I ignored them as I spoke to Destiny, "You tutor, right? Could you tutor me in math? Like you don't actually have to do it, I just need to sign someone up as my tutor." Astraea burst out laughing at that, "Don't do it, T. You'll regret it every single day." Destiny hushed her twin before turning to me, "I am so sorry, Harry, but I already agreed to be someone else's math tutor. And you know, it's one student per tutor." I groaned, "Ugh. Okay. Okay, fine. I'll figure something out." Destiny winced apologetically, "Sorry, Harry. I could help you find a tutor, if you like?"

Huh. That's weird. Why is she being nice to me? Well, to be fair, Destiny is always nice when the other two aren't around. I shot her a grateful smile, "That'd be really great. Thanks, Tina." She beamed at me before going back to her work. Niall muttered under his breath, "Kiss ass." Astraea just chuckled, amused at our interaction. Destiny ignored them both. Liam joined us a while later as well. It was super annoying. Thankfully, Tomlinson didn't show up.

Later that evening, I finally made my way to my room, finished with homework. I still had a couple hours until dinner time so that was good. I can chill out for a little bit. Maybe Tomlinson won't be in the room to annoy me with his presence. Of course, that didn't happen. He was stripping out of his football clothes when I got to the room. I groaned aloud in annoyance when I saw him but otherwise ignored him. I flopped down onto my bed, unlocking my phone to scroll through social media.

But he couldn't let me have that, could he? He spoke notedly, "Well, you look tense." I snapped, "It's none of your business. Leave me alone, will you?" He rolled his eyes, "I was just gonna ask if you want to make out or something, but fine." I put down my phone, "Wait, in that case... Yeah, whatever dimwit, come here." He said warningly, "You're getting me off today. We fucking got cockblocked yesterday." I snorted, "By your friend. Anyway, whatever."

We spent the next however many minutes, making out. He sucked and bit at my neck as I gave him a hand job. You know, the usual. The unfortunate knock at the door was heard as soon as he was about to be done. He snapped at the door this time, "What the fuck do you want?" A female voice spoke up, "Uh, it's Tina." Tomlinson cursed under his breath as he rested his head against me, composing himself. He then said before he stood up, "I'm going to the bathroom. Open up, will you?" I chuckled at his obvious frustration before opening up the door. 

Tomlinson called out, "Sorry, Tina, I'll be right out." His voice was still so laboured and raspy. It was hilarious. Tina's eyes narrowed at the bathroom door as she spoke uncertainly, "Uh, that's fine, Louis. I'm here to say Harry anyway." Oh? Louis hummed in response. Destiny looked back to me, "Right. I..." I suddenly heard soft noises coming from the bathroom. What the fuck? Was Tomlinson jerking off in there? Holy shit, this is hilarious. 

I said loudly, "Um, hey Tina, let's go talk outside, shall we? It's rather hot in here don't you think?" I dragged her outside. I didn't need her knowing that there was something going on between her loser friend and me. She looked awfully confused and suspicious but brushed it off. She cleared her throat, "Right, anyway. I got you a list of tutors. Check them out." My jaw dropped. This was really nice of her, what the heck? I looked at her, "Wow, thanks Tina. You didn't need to go out of your way to do this."

She rolled her eyes, "Don't flatter yourself. I just got the list of signed up tutors outside the math classroom." I laughed, "Still. Thanks." She smiled, "No problem. See you at dinner, Harry." She then turned around and walked off. I took the list and made my way back to the room. He was out of the bathroom and sitting on his bed. He cleared his throat and spoke as I walked in, "Uh, thanks for that. What did Tina want?" I started, "Uh, no problem. And she wanted to give me a list of potential tutors."

He raised his eyebrows, "You need a tutor? For what?" I muttered, "Math." He snorted, "Of course you do. Dumbfuck." Ugh. I so don't need this right now. I muttered a whatever before flopping down onto my bed. He threw a sock at me, "Oi, dickhead. Are you going to look through the list or not?" I groaned, throwing the sock off my bed, "Why the fuck do you care?" He shrugged, "I don't particularly care, but my best friend went through all that effort for you, so." I just silently ignored him. I'll look through the list later, jeez. He left it alone. As he should. Prick.

Later that evening, after dinner, we headed back to the common room. As in Niall, Astraea and I. Again, for some reason, the only seats left were with the fucking Royals. What the heck? Do people suddenly thing we are friends with those dimwits or something? Liam and Tomlinson groaned as soon as they saw us approach. Tomlinson said exasperatedly, "Why are you literally everywhere?" Liam groaned in agreement, "Yeah, leave us alone, will ya?" 

Astraea smiled at him fake-sweetly, "Well I would, but then I'd miss you too much, Liam." Liam rolled his eyes in frustration as the three of us took our seats. Destiny and Astraea did their twin fist bump thing before Destiny turned to me, "Hey, did you go over the list?" I nodded, "Yeah, actually." She raised an eyebrow, "And?" Niall and Liam interrupted us with our bickering. Which was good. I didn't exactly have an answer for Destiny. All the tutors she listed were typical nerds. 

Most of them were part of the extended Royals. I didn't really need a serious tutor. Just someone to casually sign up as my tutor. When Liam and Niall finally stopped bickering, I explained that to Destiny. She nodded understandingly and thought for a moment before speaking up again, "Hey, so why don't you ask Louis?" Both Tomlinson and I spluttered together at that. He stared at his friend, "Have you lost your mind?" I said, "What he said. What the heck, Tina?"

Destiny sighed exaggeratedly before explaining, "It's perfect. Harry, you don't want to be actually taught. You just need someone to be signed up as your tutor. And Louis, this is going to be the perfect extra credit for your college applications. You won't even have to do anything." Before I could say anything, Louis agreed begrudgingly, "That actually makes sense. Fine, but what happens when he fails again? I refuse to be known as a bad tutor." 

I interjected, "I'm not going to fail. That was a one-time thing." Tomlinson rolled his eyes, "Yeah, right. Whatever. I need the extra credit, so let's do this." When will I ever get rid of this guy? Jesus.

I sighed, "Fine."

***

**Chapter 9**

Louis' POV:

I pushed Styles aside as I stepped into my room. We were in the common room, but it's lights out soon, so time to turn in. Of course, the asshat Styles was in the common room too and we had to walk back together. Not together per se. Walk separately in the same direction and pushing each other aside to get ahead. Typical. 

I headed to my side of the room, stripping out of my regular clothes. Usually, I'd be self-conscious about getting naked in front of Stupid Styles, but considering our weird arrangement, I can't be bothered to be shy. Suddenly I heard Styles seethe behind me, "What the actual fuck?" I turned around, "What?" He groaned, "Why the heck is there water all over my bed _again_? What the fuck, Tomlinson?" I went over to his bed and peered down at it. Yep. Sure enough, the bed was entirely wet. 

I said, "I don't know what happened. I wasn't here." Styles sighed, "Probably Grimshaw and his friends. Fucking pranksters all of them." I chuckled, "Glad they picked your bed then." He rolled his eyes, "Shut up, loser. I'm sleeping with you again." What? No! Not that I mind. He is very cuddly and comfortable. But still! No!

I complained, "Don't do this to me, come on man." He rolled his eyes as he moved over to my bed, "You love it, shut the fuck up." I shook my head, "Absolutely not. You're annoying." He just scoffed before unlocking his phone and doing whatever he does on it. I meanwhile went into the bathroom to freshen up. When I was finally done, I moved back to my bed. Which, by the way, Styles was completely hogging up. Honestly, I'm too exhausted to argue and fight with him. 

I slipped into my bed and under the covers. Styles was playing his annoying music. I groaned, "Can you turn that off? For god's sake, I want to sleep here." He rolled his eyes as he slipped an arm around me, "Deal with it, moron." Ugh. I hate him. Anyway, our beds are single beds. It's a tight fit, if both us want to sleep in one bed. Hence, why his arm is around me. Otherwise, I would never allow this. Gross. 

The next morning, I woke up with the feeling of an arm around me. Of fucking course. I looked around to look at Styles. He was still asleep. His curls cascaded over his face, and he just looked peaceful. There was an air of serenity around him. Ironic, isn't it? For someone so absolutely annoying, he was pretty sweet when he was asleep. 

I poked at his arms; which were around y by the way. I spoke softly for some reason, "Oi, time to wake up." His eyelashes fluttered as he snuggled into me and mumbled into my neck, "No." For some reason, there was a stupid grin on my face. I pressed my lips to his head, "Oi, you dickhead. Wake up. I don't wanna be late." His arms tightened around me as he whined, "No, Lou." He dragged out the "No", making it sound like "Nooooooo" and making him sound like an absolute child. 

I tried to wiggle out of his grasp, "Harry. Styles. Wake up already, for fuck's sake." His arms moved away from around me and he just pouted. I rolled my eyes before leaning down to kiss him thoroughly. That obviously led to an early morning make-out session, involving me sucking on his neck again. What? It makes him make pretty noises. Shut up.

Once that was done, we obviously fought over who should get to use the bathroom first. We wrestled for a bit on our way to the bathroom and he obviously won. Stupid, tall giant. But whatever, that just meant that he left the room before me. So, I get a few minutes of alone in the room time. But it didn't make much of a difference, really.

We ended up getting to the cafeteria for breakfast almost at the same time. He is super slow. Fucking moron. To my dismay, Liam and Destiny were sitting with Astraea and Niall again. What the actual fuck? Are we suddenly friends with the Rogues and nobody told me about it? They can't even say it's because of Trae and Tina's twin thing. They have been twins for the last three years too, and not once did we hang out with the Rogues.

Harry asked as soon as we sat down at the table, "Why are we sitting with the Royals again, and not with our extended group?" Niall complained, "That's what I keep asking?" Destiny glared at Niall before turning to Harry, "Literally, look around. Do you see any empty seats?" I said in exasperation, "Why are there never enough seats anymore?" 

Astraea explained, "I actually looked into that, and apparently, there are lots of new students this year for some reason. I guess everybody wants to graduate from Montgomery?" Bruh. Why? Anyway, the conversation shifted to arguing and bickering after that. I zoned out, happily eating my breakfast.

Suddenly, I heard Niall ask Harry, "Holy shit, what the fuck is that on your neck?" Wait a minute, what? Oh my god. Harry stiffened next to me, "Uh, what? I don't know?" Astraea leaned in to get a good look before she pulled back and smirked, "That, Harold, is definitely a hickey." I heard Liam groan across me while Destiny and Astraea exchanged interesting looks. Niall laughed aloud, "Well, this morning just got interesting. Care to explain, Harry?"

Holy shit. What is he going to say? I swear to god, if he gives away anything about me. I'm going to end him. Harry shrugged next to me, "It's no big deal. It's just Katie again. Saw her yesterday night." Wait, what the fuck? Who the hell is Katie? 

Astraea smirked knowingly, "Oh, the Katie from a few days ago? Nice, you told me about her. I thought you didn't sleep with anyone twice." Harry shrugged, "Yeah, but have you seen Katie? Destiny tell your sister about Katie." Destiny nodded, "He's right. Katie is incredibly cute. I'd do her too." Liam groaned, "Let's not objectify women! Look, Tina, Harry is already a bad influence on you." Destiny rolled her eyes but chuckled anyway, "He's fine."

Okay, whatever. I don't care. I zoned out for a bit. Why? No reason. I'm definitely not thinking of Katie. Who even is she? Katie. Such a ridiculously common name. I would never name anyone Katie. What kind of name is that? Ugh. I can't believe Styles is sleeping with her. I mean, she's awful. It doesn't matter that I don't know her. It's ridiculous really. 

Enough. I stood up, making everyone look at me. Destiny raised her eyebrow questioningly, "Where are you going?" Um. I lied, "Uh, for a debate club thing. See you guys later." Then I quickly turned around and walked away before anybody else could ask anything again. Technically, it wasn't entirely a lie. I do have to talk to the debate coach regarding an upcoming competition. So, I walked over to his classroom. Totally not thinking of Katie.

Later that day, after all my classes were done, I made my way to the library, ready to plan for the debate team trials. For some reason, they have fresh trials for teams every year, Like, I've been in the team for the last three years. Jesus. But anyway, I'm not super worried. But I do have to prepare for it. I spotted Styles immediately as I stepped into the library. Ugh. What is the sleeping-with-Katie douchebag in the library for?

I deliberately ignored his presence and made my way to a table on the other end of the room. I don't know if he saw me or not; and frankly, I couldn't care less. He did notice my presence, though. Within few minutes later, I heard his footsteps making his way to my table. He flopped down on a chair opposite to me.

I snapped, "What do you want?" He rolled his eyes, "Chill out. I'm bored so I figured I'd annoy you." Of course. Dickhead. I continued to ignore him as I got out my notes. He left me alone for a while before deciding to be annoying again. He poked me, "Loueh. Talk to me, I'm bored." I didn't mean to but I muttered under my breath, "Why don't you go talk to Katie?" I didn't mean for him to hear that, but of course he heard it.

Because, why not? He looked confused for a few seconds before he finally got it. He burst out laughing, "Awe, are you jealous?" I grumbled, avoiding eye contact, "No." Because that's the truth. I'm not jealous. It's just uncomfortable to think about. He nudged me, "You know I haven't actually slept with Katie, right?"

My eyes snapped to his, "what are you talking about?" He rolled his eyes, "A few days ago, Trae saw a hickey on my neck, one which _you_ gave me by the way, and asked about it. So, I told her I slept with Katie. I didn't even know if there's a Katie here. I figured it's a common enough name." I groaned, "Whatever. I don't care." He chuckled, "Nah, babe, you're actually so jealous."

I glared at him, "Will you shut up, for fuck's sake? I have things to do." That just made him laugh harder and he leaned in and pressed a kiss to my shoulder, _still_ laughing. I smacked him away, "Fuck off, Harry. I hate you." He laughed some more, "Yeah, I hate you more."

He then _finally_ stood up and walked away.

**Chapter 10**

Harry's POV:

The stupid alarm kept going off. I keep snoozing it, but it still rings after every five fucking minutes. Like, for fuck's sake, can I smash my phone already? Louis spoke groggily next to me, "What the fuck, Harry, will you turn that off?" I reached up over him, and turned it off this time before falling on him. He let out an 'oomph' before he wrapped his arms around me and went back to sleep.

For some reason, we slept in the same bed again. Well, we were exhausted after the sex, so we ended up falling asleep in the same vicinity again. Ew. But eh. I mumbled, "We should get up." He didn't say anything. I poked him in the ribs, "Lewis. Wake up." His eyes fluttered open and before I knew what was happening, I was on the floor. The fucking brat pushed me off the bed!

He glared at me as I tried to get up, "Don't ever call me Lewis again." I stuck out my tongue at him, "Lewis, Lewis, Lewis." He kicked me, "Shut up. It's Lou-ie. Lewis is a weird word. Like Lewis acids and Lewis bases. Speaking of those, I need to finish up on an article on Lewis acids and bases." I snorted as I stood, "Nerd." Then before he could say anything, I made my way to the bathroom.

I heard Louis complain about that, but whatever. Half an hour later, I was in the cafeteria, sitting with just my friends. Whew, it felt so good to be away from those Royal brats. Apparently, Niall got super annoyed of sitting with them and made some arrangements so we could sit with our extended group again.

Of course, that meant having to deal with whatever Astraea and Zayn have going on. They shamelessly flirted yet bickered at the table. So, the entire time in the cafeteria, we watched those two be nauseating. Their relationship was super sexual and they incorporated that in their conversations as well. It was disgusting. It almost made we wish we were sitting with the Royals.

Niall agreed to it. He whispered to me as we were leaving the cafeteria, "Is it just me or have Trae and Zayn become way too overbearing this semester?" I nodded, "Definitely not just you. Everyone else at the table were very uncomfortable too." Niall muttered, "Honestly, I would rather sit with those Royals, just to avoid this."

See? They were that nauseating. Of course, it didn't help that on our way from a class, we saw them in the corners, furiously making out. Ugh. Sometimes, I wonder why I'm friends with them. Actually, scratch that. I wonder that all the time. 

Then I had computer class again. It was, of course, a nightmare as usual. This time, the teacher wanted us to do a project after school hours. We were supposed to make an extended, detailed website and turn it in _one_ week. Of course, it was a partnered project, so this means I'll have to work with Tomlinson for a whole week. Honestly, can I die already?

Louis voiced my thoughts, "Hey, Harry, kill me already, will you?" I groaned, "Yeah, I would, but then I'd have to do the project myself." Louis glared at me but kept quiet. 

So, that was that. Let this officially be the week from hell of this semester. Anyway, after all of my classes, I headed to the library to work on my homework. I spotted Astraea at a table, silently poring over her books. I walked over to her, "Trae?" She looked up, and... Nope, that's Tina. What? Their figures look similar in school uniform. Destiny laughed, "Tina." 

I said sheepishly, "Yeah, I got that. Sorry." She shook her head, "Nah, it's fine. Do you wanna sit here?" Oh. Wow, that's new. In a way. I guess? I sat down next to her, "Sure. Whatcha doing?" She removed her hands from her books so I could see them, "Math homework. Hey, do you need help? I mean, I know Louis is your 'tutor' but it's not like he's actually helping you or anything." I laughed before stopping to consider that. 

I shrugged, "I mean, yeah, I could use the help. Thanks." So, for the next two hours, we were at the library, working on math, sitting next to each other. It was actually pretty fun. Destiny is a good tutor. I wonder if I actually need a serious tutor. I mean, I already signed up Louis as mine, so I can't really do anything now. Maybe Destiny will give me a few lessons here and there. We'll see.

We were just leaving the library when we ran into Louis. He was coming out of the library too. Wait, what? He was in the library all this time with us? Destiny waved excitedly, "Hi, Lou! Were you studying in there? I didn't really see you?" He just shrugged, "Yeah, well." Before we could say anything else, he quickly said he had to go and walked away. 

Destiny and I walked around for a while before I walked her to her room. She spoke as she opened the door, "Thanks for walking me- OH MY GOD." What? I craned my neck to see what she was looking at. Oh. Um. Well, then. On one of the beds, Astraea and Zayn were furiously making out. They stopped when they heard Destiny. Astraea turned around and glared at us, "Leave. Now." Destiny, who was now completely flustered, shut the door.

I said incredulously, "Is that an everyday thing?" She sighed, "Usually. But he hasn't been over for a while in between, but now they are apparently over their "break" or whatever. It's been disgusting." I winced, "I can imagine. Hey, you can come and hang out at my room if you want."

She gave me a grateful smile as we started walking again, "That would be great. Thank you so much." I just shrugged. It was no big deal. Just by herself, Destiny was pretty okay. I didn't mind her as much as the other two Royals. Back at my room, Louis was in there too. He gaped at us as we walked in, but didn't say anything. Destiny took a seat on my bed and talked to him for a while before she turned back to me and we continued our conversation.

***

Louis' POV:

I was fuming, for some reason. This whole day has been a disaster. First, we got told about that week-long computer project that I have to do with Harry. Ugh. Then later when I was in the library, I saw him sitting with Destiny for like two whole hours. Destiny kept giggling and leaning into him. She's one of my best friends, and I know her. She does that when she likes someone more than as just a friend. First of all, I didn't even know they were friends!

I thought they hated each other. What the fuck is the world coming to? This is such a nightmare. Then, for some reason, Destiny came over to our room, to hang out with _him._ Like what the fuck? She sat on his bed and laughed at everything he had to say, as if he's the funniest person on earth. Bruh. No. 

Then, at dinner, all of us were sitting together again. As in, Liam, Destiny and I with Niall, Astraea and Styles. Destiny sat next to Harry and they giggled and whispered to each other. Nobody even batted an eyelash. So apparently, it's common knowledge that Destiny and Harry are a thing. So why the hell didn't I know anything about this? Ugh.

I also genuinely don't know why any of this bothers me. I just don't want Destiny to get hurt by that asshole. That's it. Right? Yeah.

Anyway, I was still annoyed when I got back to my room from the cafeteria after dinner. I was just looking out of the window, when I heard Styles come in and walk up to me. He kissed my neck before turning me around to kiss me. I was still annoyed, but goddamn it he kisses good. I broke the kiss to ask, "Are you and Destiny friends now or something?"

He shrugged as pinned me to the wall and kissed down my neck, "Yeah, I suppose. Now will you shut up?" I wasn't really satisfied with the answer but whatever. I was horny too, so eh. Harry moved a little back and took off his shirt. I did the same and then we both got onto his bed. He whispered as he snaked his hand down my pants and gripped me, "Want you, Lou. So bad." I bit his neck violently before smirking, "Yeah? Take off your pants."

So, that led us to throw off our pants before going back to making out. He jerked me off with his hand as we kissed furiously. I slowly pushed him off, "Stop that, I won't last." I then turned him around as I got the lube and poured some onto my fingers, "Are you ready?" He panted, "yes. Fuck, yes. Lou, oh my god, give me your fingers already."

I chuckled at the desperation in his voice as I slipped in my middle finger into his ass. Fuck, he is so tight around me. He moaned aloud as I added a second finger and pumped them. I fingered him for a while, as he continuously moaned. He let out a scream as I hit his prostrate, "Fuck, Lou. Right there, fuck, fuck, fuck. Louis. Please." I smirked at him as I kissed his neck, "What do you want?" He panted, "Fuck me. Please, please. I'm so ready."

He was already super wet, so I just ended up putting on the condom and slipping my dick into him. He whimpered as I entered him, fisting the sheets as well. I squeezed his ass as I slowly fucked into him. A minute later, his back arched as I hit his prostrate. He let out a needy moan, "Fuck, right there. Louis, please. Harder." 

I slowly speeded up, fucking into him harder and faster. He was a moaning mess beneath me, occasionally screaming loud as fuck, "Louis, oh my god. Fuck, baby, yeah, right there." A few minutes later, I could tell he was close, so I slipped my other hand down to his dick and jerked him off. He panted violently, "Fuck, Lou, I'm going to..." I bit his earlobe, "Yeah, baby, come for me. Come on." 

He let out a loud moan before coming all over my hand. I pounded into him a little more before coming into him. I disposed off the condom before lying down again, exhausted. Harry mumbled next to me, "At this point, we should push our beds together." Huh. That was actually a good idea. Wait, but... I pointed out, "And what do we tell our friends when they visit? Oh, yeah, our beds are pushed together because we have sex every night."

He giggled against my skin before speaking, "I wouldn't say every night." I snorted, "Wimp." He didn't say anything but slipped his arm around me (you know, since there wasn't a lot of space). Soon enough, we ended up falling asleep.

***

**Chapter 11**

Louis' POV:

The next morning, I woke up before Harry. Ha. I should throw him off the bed again. I ribbed him, "Wake up, loser." He mumbled, "No. Sore." Oh. Ouch. The activities of the previous night came back to me. I smirked at him even though he couldn't see it before making my way to the bathroom. Hey, at least there's no fighting over the bathroom today.

Soon enough, we were in the cafeteria for breakfast. For some reason, Liam and Destiny were sitting with Niall again. That's so weird. And where even is Astraea? Harry and I walked over to the table, pushing each other aside on our way. We also took adjacent seats for some reason.

Destiny beamed as soon as Harry sat down, "Haz, hey!" Haz? What the...? Harry grinned, "Morning, Dez." She pouted as she smacked his arm, "Don't call me that!" Harry just laughed. Liam looked at me questioningly and in confusion. Me too, Liam, me too. So, like what, Harry and Destiny are best friends now? Niall looked confused too.

I cleared my throat, "So, where's Astraea?" Destiny groaned aloud before pointing to another table. Harry and I turned our heads at to look what she was pointing at. Oh. Astraea was sitting super close to Zayn and they were talking about something, I suppose. Harry exaggeratedly rolled his eyes before yelling out, "Astraea, get your ass over here right now." Astraea's head snapped up immediately, and I could hear half the cafeteria chortling.

She rolled her eyes before standing up and walking over to us. She eyed the seat next to Harry before turning to Destiny. I swear she winked, "Tina, switch with me." Destiny shrugged before standing up and sitting next to Harry. What the fuck? This is so weird.

Niall asked Astraea, "Dude, what is even the deal with you and Zayn?" She shrugged, "Nothing, really." Destiny piped in, "But you guys were on a break, right?" Astraea sighed in annoyance at the questions, "Yeah. He was into someone or something." Oh. That's awful. Niall started to ask something again but Astraea changed the topic immediately, "Enough about me. Let's talk about Tina's love life. Particularly, her recent crush."

I remember Destiny fawning over a Julia a few days ago. It was Julia, right? I don't even know. I spoke, "The Julia girl?" Immediately, both Astraea and Destiny's eyes flitted to Harry before Destiny nervously chuckled, "Not exactly." She then hit Astraea and glared at her, clearly asking her to shut up. Okay, all of this is so suspicious.

The topic changed after that. Somehow, a few minutes later, Niall and I were bickering over something. Arguing. Destiny groaned, "Will you guys stop? We have to get to class!" But well, of course, I ignored her. Then suddenly I felt a hand on my thigh. I faltered and suspiciously turned to Harry. He just gave me an innocent smile before moving his hand. That fucking asshole. I stood up immediately, "Yeah, Tina is right. We have to get to class."

The others followed suite as we walked out of the cafeteria. Harry was right behind me, smirking. I hissed to him when nobody was around, "I hate you." He grinned, "Back at ya." I just rolled my eyes and walking on.

Later today, in math class, I entered the classroom only to find Destiny and Harry sitting together. What the hell? I have the same math class as Harry and Destiny only. And I sit with Destiny like every day. Destiny was giggling at Harry when I walked past them. She looked up and stopped me with wide eyes, "Lou! Hi! Sorry, I hope you don't mind that I'm sitting with Haz today. He needs the help in math."

I just shrugged before walking away. The nerve of Destiny. I fucking hate her. Haz? What the heck is Haz? Why does she call him that? Why is she ditching me to sit with him? Last time I checked; I was his math tutor. He said he didn't even need help! That's why I agreed to be his tutor anyway. But now he needs Destiny's help of all people? None of this makes sense.

Anyway, I had lunch with Destiny and Liam. We talked about debate club trials which was today. Destiny kept checking her phone in between. Like, a lot. Who is she even texting? Liam voiced the question for me, "Oh for god's sake, Tina, what are you even doing on your phone?" She _blushed,_ "Sorry, Harry sent me a funny joke." I'm pretty sure my eyebrows shot up to my hairline. Liam asked curiously, "Are you guys friends or something now?"

Destiny muttered under her breath, avoiding eye contact, "Or something." What? What the fuck? Oh my god, are they...? Liam rolled his eyes, "Whatever, we have to be prepared to debate trials today. Let's start already." And that was that. But like, the whole situation did not linger in the back of my mind. Obviously.

Then later today, we had the debate trials, which went so great. The three of us made it to the official club. Surprise, surprise. Anyway, I decided to do my homework in my room. I'm pretty sure if I went to the library, I'd see Destiny and Harry all over each other. And the common room is always too loud. So, room it is.

I was writing my notes when the door opened and Harry came in. I could hear Destiny's laughter behind him. Oh, for fuck's sake. Wait, it could be Astraea. Well, it wasn't. Destiny beamed at me, "Hi, Lou!" I gave her a feeble smile before turning back to my books. Destiny didn't say anything else to me and left a minute later.

I casually asked, "So you and Tina talk now?" Harry hummed as he changed clothes, "Yeah, she's helping me with math. And we hang out now and then. I just sighed. He snorted before pressing a kiss to the top of my head, "What?" I shrugged, "Nothing? Anyway, we should be working on the computer project." He groaned but agreed, and so we did that. It was a nightmare.

Later that day, all of us ended up sitting together in the common room. Yes, the six of us. Royals and Rogues. At this point, we might as well be one group. I still don't know why we keep hanging out with them. We have never willingly talked to them in the last three years. Unless it was to argue, of course.

Anyway, we were all sitting on the rug or the low bean bags. I didn't want to sit on the floor, and neither did Harry, but there was just one bean bag left. So, of course, true to our nature, we fought over it. Finally, Astraea snapped at us, "For God's sake, just share the damn bean bag." Harry glared at her but didn't argue. So, we sat down on the same bean bag.  
  


It was a tight fit, but we were used to that. You know, since we mostly slept in the same bed now. I put my legs on top of Harry's, in order to be more comfortable. One of his arms was actually around my hip, but I don't think anyone noticed. Everyone was just doing something by themselves, and to be honest, I don't even know why I'm still here. I'd rather go back to my room and I don't know, sleep or something.

Destiny and Liam were telling, oops I mean arguing, with Niall over the debate team. Harry nudged me and murmured, "How'd debate trials go?" Oh. Why does he want to know? I shrugged, "Good. We got in." He scoffed, but there was a grin on his face, "Nerd." I rolled my eyes, "Shut up. What did you even do this semester except fail math?" He gaped at me before slapping my thigh in protest. Is it weird I find that kind of hot?

A while later, everyone got tired of bickering and the Starr twins suggested that we play truth or dare again. Ugh. Sounds like a nightmare, but well fine. Last time we played; Destiny dared me to kiss Harry. In front of everyone. Jesus. Now that I think about it, I never really asked her about that.

Presently, Niall first picked dare, and Harry dared him to go get a specific girl's number. He went for it but I don't know if he actually got the number and frankly, I don't really care. Then a few of the others took turns, which I zoned out for. Suddenly, I heard Destiny ask Astraea, "Okay, you picked Truth. Okay, what's the deal with you and Zayn?"

Astraea groaned, "Why the fuck do you keep asking things about my sex life?" Destiny rolled her eyes, "It's more than sex for you two, I don't care what you say. Now, answer." Astraea was shooting daggers at her sister but she responded anyway, "Okay, fine. We have a friends with benefits relationship. Have had that kind of relationship for three years. Not really exclusive. Recently, he was into someone so we took a break from the benefits part of our friendship. Anyway, next."

Destiny opened her mouth to ask something again, but Astraea shut her up with a glare. Wow, okay. I knew that Astraea and Zayn had a thing, but I thought maybe they dated at some point or something. It's none of business, though, so whatever.

A couple more rounds later, it was Destiny's turn to choose, and she picked Dare. That's actually very surprising. Almost as surprising as Astraea picking Truth. I know Astraea fairly well; mostly because Destiny talks about her a lot. Astraea doesn't like answering personal questions. And Destiny is too much of a wimp to pick Dare. Usually.

Astraea smirked at her twin, "I dare you to kiss Harry." WHAT? Literally everybody gasped. Then Niall and Liam chortled while Destiny looked absolutely horrified. But like, she was blushing and fidgeting in her seat. Does that mean she actually wants to do it? My best friend wants to kiss... Harry? I peeked a glance at Harry to see his reaction. He looked confused but nonchalant.

He shrugged before moving away from our bean bag, untangling his legs from mine. He winked at Destiny, "It's okay to be nervous. I have that effect on people." Destiny lost her nerve right there and burst out laughing, "Yeah, right." She then pulled closer, a few seconds later, they leaned in and their lips touched. Harry's lips moulded against hers, and her hands slipped around his neck.

Oh, for fuck's sake. I quickly slipped out of my seat and made my way out of the room. I don't care or anything, but I'm just very, very uncomfortable. Where can I even go though? It's going to be lights out soon, so that means I have to return to my room. And Harry would be there too. I just don't want to run into him. I mean, he's allowed to kiss whoever he wants. But, ugh, Destiny? Nope, this is very weird. Does Destiny have a crush on him or something? Ugh. Whatever. I don't care.

On my way to my room, I figured out a way to avoid Harry. I could just get to the room before him and pretend to be asleep. Or actually fall sleep. Depends on how long I have before he gets here. Then tomorrow, I can wake up before him and get out of the room. Perfect.

***

**Chapter 12**

Harry's POV:

Niall spoke next to me, "I can't believe you kissed Destiny." Liam nodded in agreement, "I'm going to throw up." Astraea just laughed evilly because yay, she gave Tina a "wild" dare. Destiny just rolled her eyes. I moved my hand, trying to touch Louis, but my hand just hit empty space.

I looked around me. Where the fuck did Louis go? He was right here. Astraea noticed whatever the heck I was doing and rolled her eyes, "If you're looking for Louis, I think he left already." Oh. Wait, what? Why would he just randomly leave? I should go check up on him. But it'll look super suspicious if I leave right away, you know? So, I stayed in the common room with the others, and we continued the game.

I totally did not zone out. Nope, not me at all. Ugh, I can't believe Astraea made me kiss Destiny I mean, yeah, I'm bi, but it's weird. It was almost like I was kissing Astraea. And that's just gross. Ew. She was an okay kisser though.

A half an hour later, I finally slipped out of the common room and made my way to my room. I called out as I opened the door, "Louis?" There was no response. Then I saw him curled up on his bed, fast asleep. Oh. Well, there goes my plan of talking to him tonight. Tomorrow morning, then?

I changed into more comfortable clothes before heading to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I couldn't stop thinking about the whole thing in the common room though. Why would Astraea dare her sister to kiss me when she knows we don't get along? I mean, we do get along. Destiny and I are definitely in friendly territory now. But there's also the whole Royals and Rogues rivalry. I chuckled to myself as soon as I thought that. Look at me talking about us as if we're the Montagues and Capulets. Ha.

Anyway, is it possible that Destiny has a crush on me or something? Or maybe Astraea thinks I have a crush on Destiny? I can find absolutely no other reason for her daring Destiny to kiss me. Plus, why did Louis leave during that? Is he like jealous or something? Nah, that's impossible. I'm overthinking this, aren't I? You know what? I'm just going to go to bed with my music. 

I decided to be a little considerate for no reason in particular, and plugged in my earphones instead of playing my music out loud. I'm so beat, I could actually drop dead. I put aside my phone after setting the sleep timer. Goodnight to no one in particular.

The next morning, I woke up to an empty room. What the heck? I don't think I've ever woken up to an empty room. That doesn't make any sense. I tried not to think too much about it as I got ready for school. I was actually up early today. Since I didn't have to get to breakfast for at least another half hour, I decided to walk around the school. Niall and Astraea are probably still asleep, so.

Somehow, I ended up looking for Louis all over the school. I was just making my way to the library to check if he was there, when I got stopped by a first year. She looked at me questioningly, "You're Harry Styles, right? Cute, tall, brown curly hair... Green eyes maybe?" I leaned down so she could see that yes, I do have green eyes, "Yeah, that's me. Why?" She shrugged, "Yeah, you're wanted in the football ground."

Huh? That's weird. I asked, "Uh, who...?" She pronounced slowly, "Louis? Lewis?" What the fuck? I thanked her and gave her a curt nod before running off to the football ground. What the heck did the idiot do now? The ground was completely vacant when I got there. Except...

The tiny figure near a wall waved at me with a glare, "Styles. Get your ass here." I jogged my way to him, "What in the name of Zayn's vocal chords are you doing?" He gaped at the used expression before groaning, "Shut up. I twisted my ankle and I can't walk." I kneeled down and poked his ankle, making him yelp, "Dickhead. Stop that." I rolled my eyes, "Were you kicking the wall or something?"

I was expecting a quick denial, but he looked away and muttered, "I might have." Fuck, he's cute. What? I laughed aloud, "What the... Why would such a weak and tiny person as you do that?" He complained, "I'm not tiny." I chuckled as I sat down next to him, "Sure. And I'm Shrek." He batted his eyelashes, "You're not? But you're giant and ugly and..." I hit his shoulder with mine, "Oi, shut it, Tomlinson. I can still leave you here, you know."

He gaped at me, "You wouldn't." I smirked, "Watch me." He sighed in annoyance, "I hate you so much. Anyway, what'd you sit down for? Let's go." I almost did stand up, but then I realized that this is the perfect time to talk about whatever happened yesterday. It's not like he can avoid it. So, I started, "Yeah, in a minute. Why are you even out here this early? And why the fuck are you kicking walls?"

He scoffed but shrugged anyway, "It's nothing. Just some frustration to take out." I said knowingly, "Is that also why you randomly left during truth or dare yesterday?" Louis' head whipped around and he glared at me, "This has nothing to do with that!" 

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, right. So, you left for no reason, but it also happened that Destiny and I were kissing at that moment coincidentally. Right." He paled at that, but didn't say anything. I teased, "What, are you jealous?" He rolled his eyes but spoke in a very soft tone, "No, just very uncomfortable." I slipped my arm around his waist, "So, jealous." He wiggled against me, "No! get off me, you fucking-" 

For some reason, I cut him off and pressed my lips against his. He struggled for a few seconds before giving in with an annoyed sigh and kissing me back. I pulled back a few minutes later, "I hate you; you know?" He scoffed, "It's mutual." I teased again, "Whatever you say, you were still jealous."

He hit me in the stomach, "I was not! It's just weird! Because you know, Destiny is my best friend and you and I are... Well, sexing it up." I threw back my head and laughed at that, "You the heck says that?" He rolled his eyes, "Me. What's your problem?" I giggled without meaning to, "No problem at all. Anyway, come on, let's get you to the nurse."

He huffed but slipped his arms around my neck as I picked him up bridal style. What? it's easier than giving him a fucking piggy back ride. All I wanted was to drop Louis off at the nurse's office without getting spotted by any of our friends. But, of course, that'd be too easy.

I made my way into the nurse's office and put Louis down on one of the beds before flopping down next to him, "You're fucking heavy, you know that?" He complained, "Shut up." The nurse made her way over to him, Astraea and Niall right behind her. Astraea raised her eyebrows when she saw us, "What are you guys doing here?"

Like, bruh? What the heck are they doing here? I explained with a roll of my eyes, "The dimwit twisted his ankle and couldn't walk." Niall looked at Louis questioningly, "How the fuck do you even twist your ankle in your room?" Louis shrugged and lied easily, "I tripped and fell." Astraea looked at us suspiciously, but didn't really say anything.

I changed the topic immediately; they didn't need to know anything else. I asked, "What about you guys? Why are you here?" Niall looked sheepish at that while Astraea huffed, "Niall here ate too much peri peri and got a stomach ache." Louis looked appalled, "Raw peri peri? Who the fuck does that?" I chuckled, "Niall does. This one time in sophomore year, he mixed Pepsi and tomato ketchup and drank that. Oh, let's not forget the fries he dumped in that too."

Louis looked ready to throw up at that, "That is disgusting. Like..." I laughed at his reaction, "I know." Louis rolled his eyes and mouthed, "Your friends are weird." I chuckled at that. Niall was unconcerned, but Astraea looked at us suspiciously. She thinks too much. Jesus.

I stood up, "Anyway, I should get going. Wait, I'll just get some water before I go." Astraea and Niall said that they were hungry and left without me, after I told them that I'd be right behind them. Louis looked at me with vulnerable eyes as I started to leave, "You're not going to stay?"

Uh. What? That's so random. Why would he want me to stay? I asked with raised eyebrows, "Do you want me to do?" He mumbled as he looked down, "I... I just don't like being at hospital-like places." Aw. Baby. He's so fucking adorable. What? I didn't say anything. I rolled my eyes but sat back down, "Fine." He whispered, "Thank you."

Aw, no. Why's he being like that? I hit his arm, "Oh my god, stop that. Be mean to me or something. This doesn't suit you." He laughed aloud, "Shut up. I'm trying to be nice to you, Harold." I said pointedly, "Yeah, well don't. I'm not used to it." He smacked my thigh, "Fine. Jerk. I literally hate you so much." 

I chuckled as I put an arm around his neck, "Yeah, you too."

***

**Chapter 13**

Louis' POV:

I sat down on the sofa in the common room with a groan. My ankle was terribly twisted. Walking was literally so difficult. Harry did help me a bit with everything. That was nice of him. Like, I know we hate each other, but he still carried me around and helped to walk. I hate him. Ugh. I hate everyone. And everything. Honestly, I should blame Astraea for this.

It's her fault that my ankle is a mess right now. She dared Destiny to kiss Harry, which annoyed me and made me uncomfortable for some reason. I kicked the wall too hard literally because of that. It's ridiculous. Why can't Destiny go kiss Julia or something? Heck, even the non-existent Katie would do. Whatever. It's just weird! I can't believe I have kissed the same person as _Destiny._ And I kissed him first. It's gross. Whatever. Doesn't matter.

I thought I could comfortably do my homework in the common room alone, but obviously not. Astraea and Niall entered the common room in five minutes. Why are they literally always together? Jesus. You'd think those two are twins instead of Astraea and Destiny. Okay, on the bright side, Destiny and Liam weren't here, so Astraea and Niall should successfully ignore me. Right?

Nope. They beelined to me as soon as they saw me. Like, why even?! Niall sat down next to me, while Astraea took the bean bag. She grinned at me, "Lewis." I smiled back sweetly, "Ass-traea. Hi love." She laughed aloud before shaking her head, amused, "Nice one. Anyway, how's your ankle?" I groaned as I threw up my hands in annoyance, "Awful! I can't walk on my right ankle. It sucks. (H)orrible!" 

Niall snorted, "Yeah, well, how do you even trip and fall in your room?" Huh? Oh, right, that's what I told them. I scoffed aloud, "It wasn't even my fault. Your stupid friend keeps everything lying around!" Niall's face looked rather suspicious at that, but Astraea nudged him with her leg, and he didn't say anything. Even though he looked like he really wanted to.

Huh. What is that about? Oh my god. Is Harry not really that messy? I don't really know, to be honest. I'm quite messy to be honest. And wouldn't Niall know if Harry's messy? They lived together for three years... Oh for fuck's sake. 

Niall and Astraea continued talking about something while I went back to my homework. A while later, Liam walked in alone and groaned in frustration when he saw who I was sitting with. I told him it wasn't even my fault. I was here first, and they came and sat next to me for some reason. And I'm not even going to try to move; my ankle can't handle that. 

Liam took a seat as well, as of course, proceeded to argue about something with Astraea. Then again, a few minutes later, Destiny walked in too. With Harry. Like, together. She was tugging on his arm and they were laughing over something. Oh, for hell's sake. I seriously don't need this right now.

Of course, they came and sat with us too. What, are the six of us are a group now? Christ. Harry looked at me and Niall sitting on the same sofa and sort of frowned, I suppose? Does that make sense? Probably not. He then sat down on the other double-sofa with Destiny. Well, of course.

So, the six of us ended up ditching our homework and talking. We have never done this before. Destiny, Liam and I always study together first before talking and catching up on stuff. Ever since we started hanging out with the Rogues, our serious study schedule has been so fucked up. They are bad influences on us!

Then, I suddenly heard Astraea chuckle loudly, "Oh my god, H, shut up. You have stuffed toys literally everywhere in your bedroom. You don't get to call us childish." Harry threw his hands up, "You guys have barbies in your room! Barbies!" I blinked, "You've been to Tina's room?" What? I meant Tina and Trae's room. Obviously. Like their rooms back at their house.

Harry looked taken aback but he shrugged, "Yeah. Niall and I went over to live with the Starrs for a week during break, before this semester started." What...? I didn't know that. Destiny literally lived with the Rogues for a whole week? What the hell? Which means she kind of lived with Harry too?

Then I noticed Niall's hand on my thigh. Huh? He leaned in and whispered into my ear, "Don't tell Harry I told you but he has a huge teddy bear in his room still." Okay, that was funny. I burst out laughing. Niall just winked at me playfully. Huh. Maybe he isn't too bad. Okay, but then my eyes met Harry's. His eyes were narrowed and he glared at Niall. It was scary.

We sat there together for another few minutes. Is it just me or is Niall being kind of touchy with me? He kept leaning in and mumbling against me. I didn't think too much of it, because yeah. Then Liam left first, saying he had something to get to. Um, okay? 

Niall was checking my ankle after I complained it was hurting for no reason at all, when Harry stood up abruptly and said he had somewhere to be. Ugh. I wanted to stop him, because well I was hoping he'd carry me to our room. What? My ankle is killing me. Niall moved away from me as soon as Harry left. Weird, much? 

Astraea noticed that and chuckled and Niall just flipped her off. Okay, is it just me or is all of this weird as hell? So now, it was just me and Niall with the Starr twins. Okay then. Astraea then nudged Destiny visibly and snorted, "You actually like him. Juliet much?" Destiny blushed furiously, "Shut up, Trae, what the hell?" 

Niall asked my question, bless the lad, "Who does she like?" Destiny protested, "Nobody!" Astraea rolled her eyes at her twin before turning to Niall, "Harry. She has a crush on him." Hold my fucking avocadoes. Destiny has a what on who now?! Seriously?!

Niall rolled his eyes, "I mean, it's kinda obvious. Destiny, love, you literally keep laughing at all his stupid jokes and batting your eyelashes at him. Doesn't take a scientist to figure out that you like him." Excuse me? 

Destiny groaned, "I hate it here. Should I like ask him out?" Niall shrugged, "Sure. He might be into you. For god's sake, why am I helping a Royal again?" Destiny ignored that last bit but turned to her sister, "What do you think?" Astraea, the queen of ice and stone, actually softened as she squeezed Destiny's arm reassuringly, "Go for it. Trust me."

Destiny shot her a grateful smile before turning to me, "Louis?" What? Is she asking me if she should ask out Harry? Um... I shrugged as casually possible, "If you want to. I can't believe you'd like him of all people. I thought you hated him."

Astraea snorted, "Says you." I glared at her, "What is that supposed to mean?" Astraea shot back before standing up, "Figure it out. Come on Destiny, let's figure shit out." Those two then left. Huh? I am actually so confused. Niall turned to me, "I have no idea what she means." I laughed, "Yeah, same. Hey, do you mind walking me to my room?" He rolled his eyes but stood up and helped me stand anyway, "Yeah, fine."

Maybe Niall isn't so bad. The Rogues suck, yeah. I know Harry does. Astraea is the Queen Bitch of Hell. Niall was awful too, but hey, maybe he isn't so bad. He walked me all the way to my room and deposited me onto my bed. Very helpful. You know who wasn't helpful at all though? Harry. He was on his bed, doing something on his phone, as usual. When Niall and I walked (and hobbled) in, he just looked up and frowned before going back to his phone. 

Niall smirked at Harry but didn't say anything before leaving. I struggled to change out my uniform, all the while during which Harry decided to ignore me. I finally snapped at him, "Are you going to help me?" He scowled, "Why should I?" I groaned, "Seriously? What are you mad about now?" He muttered, "Nothing. Why don't you ask Niall to help you?"

What the fuck? Seriously? He was going to do this now? I threw a sock at him, "Because he isn't here? Come on, Harry." He huffed before walking over to me and helping me take my trousers off, "Are you two friends now or something?" I glared at him, "Could ask the same about you and Destiny." He shrugged, "Yeah, but we're just friends."

I gaped at him, "Why would you think Niall and I are not just friends?" He spat, "Oh, I don't know, maybe because friends don't sit so close and fucking whisper and giggle?" The nerve of this loser! I snapped, "Yeah, well friends don't kiss either." He huffed, "That was a dare!" I yelled, "So?!"

He just stood there and stared at me, "This is ridiculous." I buried my face in my hands; he was right, of course. I hate it when he's right. I mumbled, "Whatever. This whole conversation is stupid anyway." He chuckled wryly as he sat down next to me, "Probably your sexual frustration." I gaped at him, "Mine? Excuse you, more like yours." He just stared at me. Oh. Right.

We laughed aloud before leaning in to make out. I swear to god, he's so pretty with his red lips kiss-swollen and flushed. Oops, time to fuck, I guess.

***

**Chapter 14**

Harry's POV:

I woke up next to Louis the next morning. I think this is the first time this week. Oh, well. It just sucks that we have to get up. Like, his bed is actually super comfortable. Ugh, I wanna sleep in all day. Apparently, Louis was thinking the same thing. He complained as I tried to sit up and pulled me back down with his arm, "I don't wanna get up. Go back to sleep, H."

I chuckled at the sight of him being sleepy and all cuddly before pressing a kiss to his head, "We'll be late, babe." He kicked me, "I don't care. Fucking come back to sleep, you idiot." I burst out laughing before nudging him harder, "Do you really want Trae and Tina to come check up on us and find us like this? Because they will, you know." 

He opened his eyes and shot me a murderous glare, "I will stab you." I chortled, "Aren't you supposed to be in a good mood after getting laid?" He pouted adorably, "No. I wanna sleep, Haz." Haz? Um, okay then.

I pushed him off me and stood up, "Well, you can sleep some more if you want to, but I'm getting up." He glared at me again before throwing a shirt at me for absolutely no reason. However, he did finally get up and tried to stand up, but ended up losing his balance. Good thing, I was right there, because I steadied him and asked carefully, "Does your ankle still hurt?"

He winced as he lifted the injured ankle off the ground, "It's worse today." Well, oof. I rolled my eyes before giving in and asking, "Do you need help getting ready?" Louis gaped at me, "Would you?" I sighed exaggeratedly before sliding an arm around his waist and helping him move to the bathroom, "Yes, Lewis." He teased, "Don't tell me you've gone soft on me, Styles."

I grinned, "Never, baby. I'm just a nice person in general." He snorted, "Yeah, right." I threatened, "I can still drop you; you know." He chuckled before pressing a kiss to the corner of my mouth, "You wouldn't." Ugh. He was right, but okay. So, we hopped into the shower together. No funny business though, I promise. The dumbass could barely stand up. Once that was done, I quickly got dressed before helping him a little. 

Then, of course I had to help him to get to breakfast. Sigh. Being Niall's roommate was way less work than this. Louis bit his lip, "You know, you don't have to um help me to walk to the cafeteria." Wait, did I say that aloud? No, I don't think so. Then where the heck is this coming from?

I rolled my eyes, "Don't be ridiculous. Who else is going to help you? It's just roommate duties, you know." He smirked, "I mean, I could ask Niall..." I hate him. This guy is a twat. He laughed, "I'm kidding, H." I huffed, "I know that. Don't you go stealing my friends though." He gasped dramatically, "Me?! You're the one stealing Destiny!" I shrugged as I helped him up, "That's different." He made a sound of disagreement but didn't say anything further. Huh.

It actually took forever to get to the cafeteria. But, fine. Astraea raised her eyebrows as I put Louis down on the bench and sat down next to him, "All good, you two?" I said as dramatically as possible, "Nope, I'm disowning Louis. Which one of you is willing to let me move in with you?" Oh and, of course, all our friends were sitting together again. So, this is a thing now. 

Louis scoffed, "Please. Move out. It'll be a pleasure." I just rolled my eyes. Niall asked Louis, "So your ankle is still as bad?" Louis complained, "It's actually worse today. Can't walk on it at all." Liam joked, "This might be a good time to get a personal carriage." Louis smiled sweetly at that, "That's what I have you guys for." Destiny chuckled at that. Astraea laughed, "So which one of you is taking him to class after this?"

Louis shrugged, "I think I have English. Harold, since you are such an annoying presence in my English class, you might as well carry me to the class." Before I could say anything, Destiny interrupted, "Actually, can Liam take you instead? I, um, had to talk to Harry about something." Louis froze at that, while Liam just shrugged in agreement. Niall openly stared at Destiny curiously. Astraea just smirked wide. What even... Am I missing something?

Louis still wasn't saying anything; is he um okay? I spared him a last glance before turning to Destiny, "Sure. Do you wanna go now or?" She nodded vigorously, "No, yeah. How about you get going and I'll catch up with you?" I just shrugged before getting up and walking away. From the corner of my eyes, I noticed Destiny leaning in to the others and whispering something, which made literally everyone gasp aloud. Well, except Louis. He was still frozen in spot. This is all so confusing.

Okay well, let's see what she has to say.

***

Louis' POV:

She's going to ask him out. As in, she is going to ask him to be her boyfriend. Oh, my fucking god. Destiny. And Harry. Like, she's going to ask him right now. Harry was going to walk me to class, but Destiny asked if Liam could do that instead. So, she could ask Harry the question.

I stayed quiet as I tried to wrap my brain around this. I also watched as Destiny walking away, practically skipping in excitement and nervousness. Liam, who was sitting somewhere to my left, was so confused. Oh, right. When Destiny told us about her crush on Harry, Liam hadn't been here. So, Niall took the pleasure of explaining everything to Liam.

As expected, Liam was super confused still and couldn't believe his ears. His reaction was quite funny actually. Astraea then softly asked, "Louis? You okay?" I blinked, "Huh? Yeah. I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

Astraea murmured, "I don't know, you tell me." Huh? What does she...Liam interrupted my thoughts, "Well, this is too much to take in. Louis you wanna get going?" I just nodded before letting him help me up.

I saw Harry in English like ten minutes later. He walked in a little late. Suspicious, much? I mean... I don't even know. His face was guarded, giving absolutely nothing away. He didn't look at me for the next forty minutes in the class. I mean, yeah, we hate each other, but that's still unnecessary and weird. Ugh. Does that mean he said yes to Destiny? 

Why am I even still thinking about this? It's none of my business. But, wait a minute. If he said yes to Destiny, then that means whatever we had going on was over. Right? But we'll still be roommates. Oh, for god's sake. This is a mess. Should I approach him to talk about this? Would that be too weird? 

Funnily enough, I didn't see Harry at all throughout the day. Liam and Niall however did help me get to all my classes. Lovely lads, both of them. Okay, but where was Harry? Ugh. Again, why do I even care?

I was in no mood to go to the library or the common room to do my homework. So, I just had Liam help me walk to my room. To my surprise, the door was wide open when I got there. Harry was inside. Oh, and guess with who? Yep, Destiny. They were sitting down on _my_ bed and talking closely. I cleared my throat loudly to make my presence known. Destiny jumped up at that, "Oh. Hey, Louis. I was just leaving. See you." She then quickly slipped out before I could say anything.

Huh. So, what even happened? What did Harry say? I snapped without thinking, "So, are you two dating now then?" His eyes widened, "Uh... Wait, you know about that?" Oh. So... They are dating? Oh. Wow. Um...

Harry raised his eyebrows, "Lou?" I blinked, "Sorry, huh? Yeah. She told me about... That." He nodded, "Oh." Then we started saying something at the same time. He stopped and chuckled, "Go on." I rushed to say, "Yeah, I just wanted to say it's um okay. Whatever we had going on is obviously over, and let's just be roommates, okay?"

His eyes widened, "What? What do you mean our thing or whatever is over?" Um... Is he stupid or something? I said slowly, "Yeah, because you know, you're taken now or whatever." Harry looked at me in confusion, "But like... I turned Destiny down." HUH? Oh.

I blinked, "What?" Harry laughed, "Yeah, obviously. Destiny is a good friend, but I don't see her that way." Oh. Well, that's a... Relief. I blinked again, "Oh. Um..." He rolled his eyes, "Dumbass. I can't believe you actually thought... Jeez." I snapped, "Yeah well you can't blame me. We aren't exclusive or anything so technically you're allowed to date whoever the hell you want and have sex with whoever you want to."

He looked me down for a moment before commenting, "You know, you sound like a proper jealous girlfriend right now." I huffed, "I do not. I'm just stating facts." He chuckled, "Uh huh. Do you want to be exclusive or something?" I muttered, "It'd be nice to be disease-free, yeah."

He teased, "Whatever helps you sleep at night, honey." I just glared at him, "I am not making excuses!" He laughed harder, "I never said you are." I kicked him with my non-injured foot, "You know what? Forget it. Fuck you. Like seriously, fuck you." He smirked, "Okay." I stared at him, "What?" He giggled, "You said, fuck you. Let's do that." 

I smacked him, "Shut up! No!" He wrapped his giant arms around me as he laughed harder. Asshat. I complained as I tried to wiggle away from him, "Stop laughing at me!" He giggled some more before kissing my cheek, "M'not laughing at you, baby." I glared at him, "You are!"

He laughed some more as he pressed a kiss to the back of my neck, making me squirm, "Sorry, sorry. So, we'll be exclusive then?" I scoffed, "I never asked for that, but since you're so desperate..." He freely laughed; the fucking hyena. He squeezed me hard, "Whatever floats your boat." I huffed, "Fine."

So... Exclusive. Huh. That's nice?

***

**Chapter 15**

Louis' POV:

Everyone in the school had the next day off. Fucking finally, I say. We do need a break sometimes. The school officials just refuse to understand that. Having a day off meant we could sleep in for a little longer. It sounds so heavenly right? I was so ready to sleep more for another hour or so.

But of course, that would be too much to ask. I was lying in bed, perfectly content, with my arms around Harry, when one of our phones rang. Harry just lifted his head sleepily before going back to sleep against me. The phone, of course, still kept ringing. And that is definitely not my ringtone, so that must be Harry's phone.

He didn't show any sign of getting up to turn it the fuck off, so I smacked the side of his stomach, "Wake up and turn your phone off. For fuck's sake." He shifted a little and groaned, "Stop hissing at me. It's too early for this." I exclaimed, "Exactly! It's too early to wake up, and your phone isn't letting me sleep."

He sighed and reached out to pick up his phone. He glanced at the caller ID before sitting up immediately. I asked questioningly, "All okay?" He nodded, "Yeah, it's Trae, just a second." He then answered the call and pressed the phone to his ear. I was still sleepy, so I went back to snuggling my face in the pillow.

A minute later, Harry poked me, "Wake up. Trae wants us in the common room." I flipped over and groaned, "What? Why?" He explained, "Well, she said something about Destiny wanting to discuss the debate competition with you. And Trae wants to talk to me and Niall about the talent competition." Ugh. I didn't really want a full explanation but okay.

I sighed exaggeratedly as I sat up. What? I wanted to make it clear that I did not wanted to get up yet. Harry chuckled, "Drama queen. It's not even that early." I ignored him as I stood up. He gaped at me amusedly, "Are you actually mad at me?" I glared at him, "Yes."

He asked with a stupid, adorable smile on his face, "Because I'm making you get up?" I huffed, "Yes." He giggled as he put his arms around me and _yanked_ me closer, "You're cute when you're mad." I tried to push him away, "No. Go away. I hate you."

He pressed a kiss first to my temple and then to my mouth, "Feeling's mutual, love." Love. For some reason, the term made me feel warm inside. Okay, this is stupid. Whatever. I huffed past him and got into the shower. Of course, he followed too. Showering together is more efficient or something. Whatever. He's good eye candy, so I'm not complaining.

We were at the common room soon enough. My ankle was better today, so that was good. None of our friends said anything about us walking in together. They probably assumed that Harry was helping me walk. Whatever.

Harry turned to Astraea as soon as we sat down, "Did you get us something to eat?" Us. I like the sound of that. Ew. Destiny spoke up instead, "They don't allow sneaking food out of the cafeteria but I got you guys granola bars." Of course, she did. Kiss-ass. She probably got it for Harry. Ugh, why am I thinking like this? She's my best friend. I mentally made a note to talk to Destiny alone.

Harry meanwhile gratefully took the granola bars and tossed me one. He said as he took the first bite, "I'm starving. Thanks, Tina." Oh. So, they're not gonna be awkward. Good to know. Destiny just chuckled, before turning to Liam and I and started talking about the debate competition. The Rogues were talking about something too, presumably the talent competition.

Anyway, the debate competition was in a week. We had to start preparing immediately. So, we discussed about that. However, a while later, Astraea's voice cut through, "Guys! Hello?" Destiny whipped around, "What?" Astraea rolled her eyes, "We're going to the band room. Just letting you know." Destiny just nodded an okay before turning back to us. Well, okay.

***

Harry's POV:

For some reason, I almost kissed Louis' head before walking out of the common room. That would have been such a disaster. But, I didn't, so crisis averted. Anyway, presently, I walked to the band room with Astraea and Niall. We decided to talk about our setlist for the talent show or whatever. Five minutes after we had gotten to the band room, Zayn walked in. 

Astraea stiffened a little but didn't say anything. Zayn nodded at us, "Guys." Astraea simply ignored it, and Niall was staring at her in confusion, so I fist bumped Zayn, "Hey, man. Haven't seen you around lately." 

That was probably the wrong thing to say. Zayn used to be around mostly because of Astraea, to be honest. And now since they were on a break or whatever, it made sense that I haven't seen him around a lot. Zayn just shrugged in response, "Yeah, well."

Before the silence got too awkward, Niall spoke up, "Anyway. The setlist? Let's talk about that" That was something all of us agreed on, so we sat down with a pad of paper and a pen, figuring out which songs we'd play.

I'd be lying if I said we got the setlist down easily. Niall and I agreed on songs easily, but Astraea and Zayn were downright vindictive. No, seriously. They were determined to argue over every song one of them suggested. It got annoying really quick. 

At this point, it was just waiting for one of us to snap first. Sure enough, it took five more minutes. And it was Niall. He threw his hands down on the table in annoyance, "Oh my fucking god. Can you two actually stop? I can't deal with this anymore." And that's how you know it's a problem. Niall never snaps easy. He's always unbothered and cheerful. So, Astraea and Zayn with their bullshit is an actual problem.

Zayn muttered an apology whereas Astraea snarked, "Yeah, well, he started it." Zayn opened his mouth to retort, but then he dropped it, "You know what? Whatever. At this point, just kick me out of the band already, why don't you?" Niall and I started to protest, but Astraea spoke before we could say anything, "For fuck's sake, Zayn, I'm not going to let that happen!"

Zayn groaned, "Why not? We can't get along, so you might as well be a band with only the three of you." Astraea said decidedly, "No! We aren't a band without you. Shut up." Okay, those two are confusing as fuck. 

Neither of them said anything for two whole minutes. Niall sighed, "Okay, why don't you two hug it out, and then we can get back to the setlist?" Both Zayn and Astraea shot him a death glare at that, but then Astraea stood up and walked over to Zayn, muttering under her breath. Zayn stood up and wrapped his arms around her. Astraea's arms slipped around his waist and she buried her face in his shoulder. 

I swear Niall almost awwed at that. Can't deny that they're so cute together though. I don't even know why they're on a break. They've been fucking around for three years now. Not exclusively, sure, but still. Oh my god, is this how it's going to be for Louis and I?

Wait. Of course not. This is our last year of school. I'll probably never see him again. Holy shit. I'll probably never see Louis again. I almost started freaking out internally, but then Astraea pulled away from Zayn and cleared her throat, "Anyway. Setlist?" Her eyes were misty. Was she crying?

That's weird. I don't think I've ever seen Trae cry. But anyway, we went back to working on our setlist.

Later that day, I finally got back to my room. I was ready to stay in for the rest of the day, to be honest. Louis was in the room as well. Surprisingly enough, I didn't mind his presence as much. He was on his bed, with a bunch of papers in his lap. I peeked at the papers, "Whatcha doing?"

He hummed, "Debate notes." I flopped down on my bed, "Oh. That's in a week, right?" He looked up and nodded, "Yeah." I just nodded to myself. I plugged in my earphones and put on the setlist playlist we'd made earlier today. It helps listening to the songs over and over again, to be honest.

A few minutes later, Louis came over to my bed and pushed me in so he could sit next to me. I took out the earphones to raise my eyebrows at him, "What are you doing?" He shrugged, "Sitting here. What's your problem?" I blinked, "I don't know, dickhead, maybe that it's my bed and you're all up in my personal space?" 

He smiled sweetly, "And? Deal with it." I rolled my eyes but put an arm around him anyway. There wasn't much space on my bed so that was the only way to fit two people in here. Oh, well.

***

**Chapter 16**

Louis' POV:

The next week flew by, to be honest. Liam, Destiny and I were swamped with debate practice. The first competition of the semester was important. It's how you establish your skills and authority. I haven't had much time to talk to Harry, but that was okay. 

Anyway, it was finally the day of the competition. It was going to be held in another school, so we would be taking a car to get there. Usually we take a bus, but since it's just the three of us and the coach this time, a car would be more efficient. I was totally ready for the competition. I had worked so hard for the exams. We had debated on every tough topic possible. 

And I'm talking about a wide range of topics: from history to sports, to economic decisions. We had covered it all. The debate coach had obviously helped us prepare, and we were confident. The competition was meant to be ours.

I woke up early for the competition. At six a.m. to be precise. We were supposed to leave for the other school at seven, so I had one hour to get ready and get breakfast. Harry was still sleeping when I woke up. In his bed, for a change. I wanted to sleep alone before the day of the competition. For some reasons. I don't even know.

Not gonna lie, I'm kind of regretting it. I'm kind of used to sleeping with Harry and it was sort of more comfortable that way. But anyway, no use thinking about that. I tried not to make any noise as I slowly went to the bathroom to shower. 

But when I got out of the bathroom, Harry was awake already. He lay on his bed, his eyes half-open, lidded with sleep. I went up to him and kissed his curls, "Sorry, love. Go back to sleep." He shrugged and yawned, "No, it's okay. Competition today, yeah?" I nodded and bit my lip; I was kind of nervous. Shut up. I'm allowed to be. That's the only reason I'm being civil to Harry anyway.

Harry squeezed my hand, "You'll do fine, don't worry." I sat down on his bed, next to him, "Fine is not good enough!" Harry rolled his eyes, and ended up looking adorable, since he was half asleep anyway, "You'll win the damn competition, Lewis."

I muttered, "Don't call me that." He sat up and wrapped his octopus arms around my shoulders and fell asleep with his head on my head. I pushed him off, "You bloody octopus. Get off me." He giggled sleepily. Ugh. He's so pretty and for what? 

He pressed a kiss to the top of my head, making me relax against me. It was nice. I complained, "I'm nervous." He stroked the side of my stomach lazily, "Don't be, baby. You're gonna be fine." I sighed, "You don't know that." He shrugged, "Yeah, but still. Besides, Destiny and Liam are going to be right there for when you screw up."

I huffed and started to move away, "Thanks for the vote of confidence." He pulled me back and laughed, "No problem. No, but seriously, you're gonna do great, okay?" I sighed an okay before turning my head to kiss him. Why? I don't know. It was comforting, okay!

A few minutes later, I got a text from Destiny asking me to get to the cafeteria immediately for breakfast purposes. I stood up, "Well, that's my cue to leave." He nodded, "Okay. Good luck. I hate you." I laughed, "Thank you. I hate you more."

After breakfast, the four of us, as in us three and the coach, got into the car that would take us to the other school. We could have had a driver, but the coach liked driving and volunteered to do that himself. Eh, it was okay.

It was a one-hour drive to the school. It passed by pretty quickly, to be honest. Liam, Destiny and I bounced debate arguments on random topics to pass the time. It was both a fun game, as well as practice for the competition. 

Once we were at the school, we had to sign in for the competition, and then wait for a good half hour or so before the competition started. It was going to be held in an auditorium. The officials showed us to the venue and then left us to get settled on our podiums. 

The opposite team came in soon enough. One hour. We had one hour to win this. I was so ready, and I knew that my two teammates were as well. The opposite team had three members as well. Good, good. As it should be. Okay.

The competition started soon enough. The judge took to the podium to announce the rules and regulations. I knew all of that by heart by now anyway. I've been to too many debate competitions to not know them. The judge then went ahead to declare the topic.

He spoke in a clear voice, "Your topic for today's debate is Cannibalism. Cannibalism is the act of consuming another individual of the same species as food. You have five minutes before the debate starts. Team Montgomery is required to speak on the pros. Team Nicholas is hence in charge of the cons."

Oh, for fuck's sake, what even? The topic was so random. And we were on pros? We have to support Cannibalism? Okay, this is ridiculous. At least we had five minutes to gather our thoughts. We had a quick discussion to talk about it. Destiny would take the first argument, Liam would go second, and I was to take the last. Okay. I can work with that.

The debate started soon after. It was intense from the very start. Can you blame us? the topic was a weird and intense one. For the next hour we talked about cannibalism. The opposite teams made the obvious arguments. Theirs was so easy anyway. They had to talk against cannibalism. Our team made fair arguments as well. We talked about population control, and desperate measures during survival challenges.

You know, the sort of thing like if you were stuck on an island with no other food, would you eat a human? The debate was going pretty well. I'd say we were definitely winning. But as the hour neared its end, it was an obvious tie.

Anyway, there was a minute left to the competition, when the opposite team made a really good point. If we didn't counter this, we'd lose. And it was my turn to speak. And I do not work well under pressure.

I froze completely. My mind was blank. I had a point to make, and I knew what to say, but my mouth and brain weren't coordinating anymore. I heard the faint voice of the judge calling out, "Thirty seconds." Fuck. Fuck. We were going to lose because of me.

Thankfully, Destiny got the memo that I wasn't functioning and took over, quickly making the winning point. The bell went off as soon as she had finished speaking. I heard my coach and teammates cheering in the background, and the opposite team cursing. We won. I was however still frozen. 

A few seconds later, I felt Destiny's hand slip around my shoulder, "Lou? Are you okay? It's okay, don't worry. We won!" I relaxed painfully slowly and took a deep breath, "Yeah. I'm... Fine. Destiny, Liam, I am so sorry." 

My friends being the nice friends they were, brushed off my apology immediately. Liam said, "Don't worry about it! We still won. Congratulations!" Destiny nodded in agreement, "Yeah, you were great during the whole competition." I mumbled, "We almost lost because of me."

They sternly told me to not worry about it, before dragging me to the school's cafeteria for refreshments. We spent a half hour there before getting back to the car. The coach told me to not worry as well, but how can I not? If we lost today, it'd be my fault. We'd have lost everything we had worked for. 

Bless Destiny. The only reason we won is because Destiny knows me, and knew when to take over. If it had been anyone else, they'd be still waiting for me to speak and we'd have lost. I didn't utter a word during the trip back to our school. Destiny and Liam tried to get me to speak and join in the conversation, but I simply did not want to. I wanted to wallow and sulk in peace.

So, I just plugged in my earphones for the rest of the way. They left me alone after that. Once we were back at our school, I got out of the car and made my way to my room immediately. Of course, I stopped for a second to tell Destiny and Liam that I wanted to be left alone for now and that I'd talk to them later.

Harry was in our room when I got there. I didn't know to feel about that. On one hand, I didn't want to deal with his snark and annoying self, but on the other hand, I wanted his comfort. Ugh. Whatever. I threw aside my bag and flopped down on my bed face down, without acknowledging Harry at all. 

He sighed loudly from his bed. Then I heard him stand up and walk over to me, "Louis." I continued to ignore him. I could practically hear him rolling his eyes. He sat down on the floor, so that his face was on the same level as my body on the bed. His fingers intertwined with mine and he spoke, "Come on, turn over and look at me." I made a sound of refusal.

He poked me in the sides, making me yelp. I am ticklish! I finally huffed and turned to my side to face him. He scooted over a little, so his face was in front of mine. He spoke softly, "I take the competition didn't go well?" I said monotonously, "We won." 

His face split into a huge grin, "Hey, congrats! That's great." I sighed, "Yeah." He frowned immediately, "What's wrong? You should be happy and gloating and telling me how useless I am." I laughed a little at that, but didn't say anything. Harry kissed my cheek, "Come on, Loueh. What's wrong?" Ugh. Fine, I'll tell him.

I groaned before telling me the whole thing. Surprisingly, he was a good listener. Huh. Who would have thought? He finally said when I stopped speaking, "Look, things like that happen. You would be surprised to know how many times I've fumbled on stage while singing, and one of the others have had to take over."

I tried to keep a straight face as I said, "Not really surprised. You're useless, remember?" He playfully kissed my nose, "Oi. Be nice, Tomlinson." I giggled, "Okay, okay. Ugh, I don't know, H. We could have lost because of me."

He patronised, "Yeah, but you didn't. And that's all that matters." I sighed; he was right, I suppose. Ugh. I yawned unknowingly. Harry stood up, "Why don't you take a nap, actually? You woke up early; you could use the rest." 

See, he's right again. Is it opposite day or something? I nodded slowly, "Okay. You know what? I'll do that. Maybe I'll feel better when I wake up." He beamed, "Yeah. Change your clothes though. You stink." I complained, "I do not." But I went ahead and changed into more comfortable clothes anyway. 

Harry was back in his bed, so of course, I climbed into his bed too. What? I like sleeping with somebody. Harry didn't say anything about me wanting to nap in his bed, next to him. He just put an arm around me as I sort of snuggled up to him. I sighed, which made him kiss my head, "Don't worry about it. Go to sleep, you fucking moron."

I just chuckled to myself before going to sleep.

***

**Chapter 17**

Harry's POV:

The next morning, I woke up to someone excessively clearing their throat. I opened my eyes just a little to see if Louis was fine. He was. He was sleeping next to me, all cuddled up, his arms around my waist. Ugh, then who's coughing so much?

I groggily sat up with a yawn and looked up. I yelped as soon as my eyes met another pair of eyes, "Ow! Niall?" What the... Sure enough, Niall was standing right across me, his hands folder over his chest and a smirk on his face. He cleared his throat again, "Hello, Harry." I glared at him, "What are you doing here?"

Niall smirked some more, "I think the better question would be what exactly you are doing right now?" All the commotion woke up Louis right then; he's a light sleeper. His arm moved around looking for my waist; his eyes still closed. He mumbled, "Come back to sleep, Haz." Niall promptly dissolved in peals of laughter.

That's what alerted Louis that there was someone in the room with us. He sat up immediately and opened his eyes. He paled as soon as he saw Niall; his mouth gaping in horror. Niall saw his expression and practically fell on the floor with laughter. Overreaction much?

Louis buried his face in my shoulder and groaned, "Kill me, please." I refrained myself from kissing him; that would be such a disaster. Well, more of a disaster than whatever is happening right now. I glared at Niall, "Why the fuck are you in my room?"

He looked up from the floor, "I came to get you two for breakfast. What the fuck are you doing sleeping together?" Louis yelped, "We are not sleeping together!" Niall finally stood back up and raised his eyebrows, "You are literally in the same bed as we speak."

Louis blushed at that and groaned, "It's really not what it looks like." Niall chuckled, "Yeah? Then what is it like?" Louis fumbled, trying to answer, "Well... Um..." I rolled my eyes, "You're making this so much worse, Tomlinson. We ended up arguing last night and I _accidentally poured_ water over him, and he just happened to be sitting on his bed. So, he obviously couldn't sleep in a wet bed." 

The lie was so effortless. Technically that's how we first slept together in the same bed. So, is really a lie? Okay fine, it's a half-lie.

Louis looked at me with confusion just for a moment, before nodding, "Yeah, that's what happened." Niall looked between us and then peeked at Louis' bed. Louis said kind of feebly, "The water has obviously dried up now." Niall looked back at us. He didn't look like he fully believed us.

A few seconds later, he shrugged, "Fine. Whatever you say. I'm hungry; let's go get food." Louis shrugged before getting up and making his way to the bathroom. I called after him, "Hey! I was going to go to the bathroom first!" He laughed at me, "Suck it up, Styles." 

I glared at the bathroom and might have cursed a few times to put on a show for Niall. Don't get me wrong, I still do hate Louis, but we usually shower together now, so... I don't know. Not relevant. I turned to Niall, "You utter a word about this to Astraea or anyone else, and you're dead."

Niall laughed aloud, "Ooh, I'm scared." I raised an eyebrow, "You should be. Please Niall, let's not forget what we've done when we used to room together." Niall yelped, "Hey! You promised to never talk about that ever again!" I just smirked at him, in response to which he sighed, "Fine. I won't tell anybody about this." I grinned as I patted his head to annoy him, "Good lad." 

He huffed before turning around and walking away; to the cafeteria, I presumed. Then I walked into the bathroom to find Louis brushing his teeth. He ignored me completely. I rolled my eyes as I got my toothbrush, "It's not my fault Niall decided to walk in, you know." He spit out his toothpaste and spoke quietly, "We need to lock the doors more often."

He then rinsed his mouth before walking out. I quickly brushed my teeth and went out to catch up with him. He was just changing into some presentable clothes, still ignoring me. I got a t-shirt and put it on before tugging Louis to me. He huffed, "Let go of me."

I said, "I will, after you tell me why you're mad at me." He mumbled, "M'not mad at you." I snorted, "Yeah, well you're ignoring me." He shot back, "Since when do I need a reason to ignore you?" I shrugged, "You just do. What is it?"

He didn't say anything for a while and continued dressing. Fine, if he wants to be like that. I went back to dressing too. He then abruptly asked, "What did you and Niall do when you used to room together?" 

I laughed, "Is that what this is about? You jealous, princess?" He smacked me in the stomach, "No! And don't call me that!" I teased, "You're jealous." He huffed, "I do not get jealous, Harold." I laughed, "Sure, sure. Anyway, it's quite a funny story actually."

He looked up, "What is?" I explained, "The thing with Niall. So last year, there was a Rogue party and somebody managed to sneak in alcohol. And we don't get to drink a lot in school, so most of us got wasted. Niall included. So later that night when I walked into our room, Niall was on his bed with some girl, literally wanking in front of her. I mean, they were making out too, yeah.

"Anyway, as soon as the girl saw me, she walked up to me like 'Harry! I've been waiting for you!' But she was literally covered in Niall's cum-"

Louis almost gagged at that, "That sounds disgusting." I nodded, wincing at the memory, "I'm pretty sure she got Niall's cum on me." Louis looked torn between laughing and being disgusted. He somehow did both at the same time. I muttered, "Stop laughing! It was a traumatic experience."

He giggled, "I bet." I just rolled my eyes. Within five minutes, we were at the cafeteria. All of our friends were already there. Destiny sighed with relief as soon as she saw Louis, "Lou! I have been so worried. Are you okay?" Apparently, everybody knew that Louis was upset. Except Niall.

He asked, "Why wouldn't he be?" Astraea then went ahead and explained the situation; about how Louis froze during the last round and almost cost them the competition. Louis visibly winced when she said that. Destiny shot her sister a warning glance, "It wasn't his fault. Besides, we won! We should have been celebrating yesterday."

Louis muttered, "Well excuse me for not being in the mood after almost costing the competition." I slowly moved my hand under the table to touch the small of his back. He relaxed into me, still visibly upset. Honestly, curse Destiny for bringing this up again. He had forgotten about the whole debate competition thing until now.

The conversation then shifted to various other topics. Niall didn't bring up about the room incident, but he did keep looking at us and smirking. Idiot. He's so planning to give it away without actually saying anything. 

A while later, Niall suddenly said after he checked his phone, "Guys. The talent competition date came in." Astraea snatched his phone right away, "What? Show me that. It's on the last day of the term." I did the math in my head before speaking, "So, in a month? When's the auditions?"

Astraea checked Niall's phone again before speaking disbelievingly, "Next week. The trials are next fucking week." Niall and I groaned at the same time. One week is _not_ enough time. Usually, it would be, but considering Astraea and Zayn don't seem to agree on anything anymore... Fuck, this is going to be a nightmare.

Niall muttered, "We'll have to start right away. Like today." Astraea snapped, "Yeah, no shit, Sherlock." Destiny glared at her twin, "Be nice, Trae." Astraea glared right back, "Shut up. I'm very close to panicking right now. We have to get to the band room right now."

I said wryly, "Band meeting led by Astraea. Fun." Astraea shot me and Niall a glare before standing up and walking over to Zayn's table. Niall sighed, "Let's go, Harry. Astraea isn't here anymore. It's Traezilla in the house." Liam, Destiny and Louis laughed at the nickname. I just rolled my eyes as I followed Niall out of the cafeteria.

***

**Chapter 18**

Harry's POV:

The next month flew by fast. I'm talking the speed of a Japanese Shinkansen. So not even just a regular bullet train. Since it was the last month of the semester, the school work was super hectic as usual. Plus, we also had to prepare for the talent show.

The Rogue, as in our band, auditioned and we got in. We played Youngblood by 5 Seconds of Summer. Ha. Everybody liked it. Once we were definitely in, we started working on rehearsing the songs on our setlist. Montgomery talent shows were usually a minimum of two hours, and there was a huge turnout. All the ticket money went to either funding of school programs or to charity. Sometimes, they money was divided between the two causes. It was a pretty sweet deal.

School was, of course, kicking my ass as usual. We had a bunch of projects to do. The computer class required a submission of several websites and other Python programs. Ugh, somebody remind me why I decided to take that class in the first place. Of course, Louis was my project partner. We did argue over a lot of the specifics but it was fine.

Between schoolwork and band rehearsal, I barely had time to do anything else. I would have been very sexually frustrated if I wasn't sleeping with my roommate. Sex was easy when you live together, to be honest. 

Band rehearsals were absolutely exhausting. Niall played the guitar; Astraea was on the piano and Zayn was just a vocalist. I played the guitar as well. Of course, all of us sang too. Surprisingly, Astraea and Zayn weren't arguing and fighting as much, so rehearsals were a little smoother. Phew. I don't think I can handle any more of their bickering. 

I think they fixed things or something. I still haven't seen them making out in public or anything. So, I can't really be sure. But whatever. It's none of my business. I was just happy we could rehearse without any hassle.

Other than all of that, we also had end of term exams. Of fucking course. Why let the students have some peace and quiet right? I was doing fairly well in all my subjects. Except in math, of course. Math sucks. Math deserves to rot in the depths of Tartarus, honestly.

I desperately needed tutoring in math. And I felt weird asking Destiny. You know, because she asked me out or whatever. We were still friends and talked pretty often, but I didn't want her to think I was taking advantage of her or anything. So, I somehow convinced Louis to tutor to me. Of course, he bitched about it a lot, but he finally gave in. 

So, tomorrow was the last day of the term. Which means that it's the day of the talent competition. Most of the parents would be visiting. I was pretty excited. As much as I love school, I miss my mum and my older sister. But they were coming for the talent show today and I was looking forward to that. I also had to pack my bags, because we were to leave with our parents immediately after the talent show.

There was also last-minute rehearsals to think about. Plus, the final math test of the term was tomorrow as well. Ugh. This was going to be so hectic. Astraea decided we had to squeeze in one last rehearsal today, since we can't do that tomorrow. It's always a bad idea to rehearse on the day of the performance. You want you give your vocal chords enough rest to perform for half an hour straight. 

After the final rehearsal, I quickly made my way to my room. I also had to squeeze in a last math tutoring session before the exam. Louis was waiting for me in our room. He said accusingly as I stepped inside, "You're late."

I quickly changed into more comfortable clothes before sitting down opposite to him, "Sorry, Lou. Band rehearsal ran a little late." He nodded, "Oh, yeah, the talent show is tomorrow." I sighed, "Yeah. It's been hectic." He frowned sympathetically, "Well, that sucks. Anyway. Let's get to math. You need all the help you can get to pass tomorrow's paper."

I mumbled as I pulled out my books, "Be nice, Tomlinson." He giggled as he leaned in and pressed a kiss to the corner of my mouth, "Being nice to you, Styles." I pushed him away with a laugh and then we got to math.

***

Louis' POV:

The next day I woke up alone in my bed. It's the last day of the term! But also, it's the day of the math exam. So, I sat up and rubbed my eyes before looking around. Harry was sitting on his bed, poring over his math books. I frowned to myself; he was actually so worried about the test.

I got up to my feet and walked over to his bed and sat down, snuggling up to him a little. What? He's comfortable. He spared me a glance before going back to his books. I whispered into his shoulder, "Did you even sleep at night?"

He admitted sheepishly, "A little." My eyes snapped to his, "What do you mean by 'a little'?" he mumbled, "I may or may not have woken up an hour ago to study." I checked the time before my jaw dropped at him, "It's seven a.m. You woke up at six?!" He sighed in response, "Couldn't really sleep."

I frowned, "Babe..." He immediately turned to meet my eyes and teased, "Babe?" Oh? Oops. Fuck, I didn't mean to... I tried to push him off the bed, "Sod off." He laughed and teased, "You, Tomlinson. You love me." I gasped, "Absolutely not! I'm in hate with you." He nudged me, "Sure you are."

I just ignored him and was going to get up and get back to my bed, but he pulled me back into him and kissed me. I rolled my eyes and kissed back, making him giggle. Fucking man-child. I kissed his cheek, "Get some sleep, H. You don't wanna fall asleep during the exam." he considered that before agreeing and going back to sleep.

Fast forward to a few hours later, and all of us were in the auditorium. The parents were due to start arriving in half an hour. All the performers were busy doing sound checks or last-minute adjustments and practice and other stuff. I haven't seen Harry after the math test. Mine went great. Obviously. I made a mental note to ask him how his was.

Presently, I was in the backstage part of the auditorium with the Rogue. Astraea was freaking out over the instruments and testing everything. I swear, I have never seen her more unhinged than this. Destiny was walking with her, translating her speeded-up words. Astraea apparently spoke extra fast when she was nervous. 

Zayn and Niall were talking amongst themselves and doing something. Harry wasn't here yet. Astraea was freaking out over that and Destiny and Liam had taken to calming her down. Since when is Liam friends with Astraea? Huh.

Finally, Destiny let out a frustrated groan at her twin before turning to me, "Louis, can you go find Harry? Trae here is going to rip her hair out." Astraea just glared at her before walking away. I sighed, "I'll get Harry." Destiny looked at me curiously for a second before going back to Astraea. 

I meanwhile ventured out of the auditorium and started to walk towards by room. Fortunately, I didn't have to go there all the way. I ran into Harry a little away from the auditorium. He was rifling through his bag and literally walked into me. I let out an exasperated sigh before I noticed it was Harry, "Hey, look where you're going!"

Harry barely looked up and muttered an apology before walking away again. I pulled him back by the shoulder, "Oi, wait up, Harold." He stopped and looked up at me to blink, "Oh. Louis?" I rolled my eyes, "Destiny sent me to the find you. Why're you so late?" He complained, "I misplaced my sheet music! I looked everywhere and finally found it in the band room."

I facepalmed, "Well, good luck with Astraea. She's a nutcase right now. Traezilla, indeed." Harry started walking again and tugged me along as well, "Yeah, I'd assume so. She's going to kill me, isn't she?" I smirked, "Definitely. Hey, how'd the math test go?"

Harry's eyes lit up with excitement, "It was great! Really easy. Thanks, Lou." I gasped dramatically, "Did Harry Styles just say thank you to me?" He shook his head, a dorky smile on his face, "Fuck off." We were interrupted by Niall running up to us. That's when noticed we were at the auditorium backstage already.

Niall glared at us, "Can you two pause your lovefest? Harry, please go see Astraea immediately before she rips her, or worse, my hair out." Lovefest?! Yeah, no. I started to protest then thought the better of it. Harry just rolled his eyes before scanning the surroundings for Astraea and then walking towards her.

That's the last I saw of Harry and the rest of the band for the next two hours. All non-performers were ushered out of the back stage area fifteen minutes before the show started. The parents were starting to arrive too. Soon enough, the host was on the stage to begin the show. 

The next two hours were a lot of fun. The Rogue had one of the later slots, but despite that the first hour was pretty okay. There were a few dance groups, and a few singers too. There was a guy with magic tricks, and a gymnastics exhibit as well. IT was interesting enough. But for me and my friends, as well as most of the others, the real show was the Rogue. They were the ending act, and they'd play for thirty minutes.

I have to admit, the setlist they put together was incredible. The four band members were so well in coordination. Well-oiled machine indeed. Despite Astraea's pre-show nervousness, she was actually killing it at the piano. Niall was, of course, incredible at the guitar. Zayn's vocals were... No words, to be honest. Show-stopping. Harry's charisma was almost too much to handle. Gotta give it to him, the boy knows how to carry himself on a stage. All of their vocals were incredible.

I definitely knew that the audience was enjoying immensely. The noise level was off the roof. I'll never admit this, but I was kind of disappointed when The Rogue stopped performing and the talent show ended. The host wrapped up the show with a short speech of gratitude and a "Have fun during the holidays, everyone!"

Immediately after, parents and students started to leave. I found my mum in the audience too. She hugged me as soon as she saw me, "Boobear! It's so good to see you!" I hugged her back, "You too, mum. Where are the girls?" She replied, "Oh, they stayed home with Dan. They wanted to come along, but there's no way I'm bringing the oldest four to your school." I laughed, "Yeah, that's probably for the best. They'd create too much chaos." 

Mum laughed in agreement; it's well known that my sisters are very chaotic. I smiled at her, "I'll go get my bags. Meet you out?" She nodded and kissed my head before walking away. I started to make my way to my room, but of course I was intercepted by Liam and Destiny. Destiny threw her arms around me, "See you next term, Lou! I'll miss you." Liam just chuckled and fist bumped me. I grinned at them, "Yeah, I'll miss you guys too. See you later."

Destiny called out behind me as I walked away, "You better call me every other day, Mister!" I just laughed and continued walking. I ran into and Niall and Astraea on the way as well, and congratulated them for the good performance. 

I was fully expecting to see Harry in the room. he wasn't there. I wasn't hoping for a last word or anything, but... Doesn't matter. I just gathered my bags. Suddenly I heard a voice behind me, "Leaving without saying goodbye?" I turned around to face Harry, "I don't plan on saying goodbyes to mortal enemies."

He rolled his he eyes and walked over to me, "Did you like the performance?" I rolled my eyes, "Why does it matter to you?" Am I being too harsh? He shrugged, "It doesn't. Small talk, I guess." Definitely being too harsh. I don't know why I'm being like this. I looked away, "Well, yeah it was good." He just nodded. 

Suddenly, my voice felt too thick. Ugh, what are these emotions? I just swallowed and walked past him, "Okay, then. Well, I have to go." I was almost out of the door, but he stopped me, "Oi, wait." Okay, this is so dramatic and for what? I turned around, "Hm?"

He rolled his eyes briefly before pulling me and giving me a hug. I was definitely taken aback, so it took me a few seconds to return the hug. He buried his nose in my hair, but didn't say anything. Okay, well. That's fine. We stayed in the hug for at least two minutes. What's even happening? He finally pulled away, "We should, um, go." 

I nodded, but didn't move. He didn't either. Weird. I finally rolled my eyes before reaching up and kissing him. His hands went around my waist and pulled me close. A few seconds later, I pulled back and breathed, "I should go."

He stepped back this time, "Yeah. See you after break, Lou." I smiled before I walked out of the room, "Unfortunately, yeah. See you later, Haz." I heard his laughter behind me as I walked through the hallways.

I'll miss him, I realized as I walked to the car park. I'll miss his constant annoying presence around me, and his kisses and sleeping in the same bed as him. I'll miss Room 132. Wow. I am _definitely_ high on something.

**Chapter 19**

Harry's POV:

No, this is actually ridiculous. This is absolutely ridiculous. It makes zero sense. How much sense does it make? Zero. It does not make any sense. Have I made my point yet? I have? Okay, good.

It's been three weeks into the end of term break, and I miss Louis Tomlinson. Why? I don't fucking know! I don't have his number or anything. Otherwise, I'd maybe call him. And I definitely cannot ask anybody for his number. That would be too suspicious. 

Not even gonna lie, I've been missing him since day one. It's so absurd! Completely mental. It's just because he is such a constant annoying presence at school. Probably. I think. We literally live together, so yeah it makes sense. I used to miss Niall too, when we lived together. 

But the thing is, I don't actually want to go back to school. But I do because I want to see Louis? Ugh, I can't believe there's just one week of school left. I actually love being at home. Even though my sister Gemma can be very annoying, I absolutely love her and I have fun spending time with her. My mum is the absolute best too. 

Despite my immense love for my family, I can't wait to get away to go to the Starr house. So not many people know this, but the Starr twins are actually pretty rich. They aren't spoiled and are actually very normal, but they do have a fairly large house. It's pretty cool, because Niall and I spend at least one week of every one of our vacations with the Starrs. They are practically second family to us at this point. 

Anyway, I was leaving tomorrow for the Starr house, and I'm actually pretty excited to see Niall and Trae again. As usual, Niall and I will stay with them for the last one week of the vacation and their parents would drop all of us off at school. We had a tradition, so yeah. Also, the Starrs lived pretty close to Montgomery High, so it makes sense.

Presently, I was packing my bags for tomorrow, when I heard a knock at my bedroom door. Gemma, my sister, walked in, "Hey, little bro. All packed?" I looked at my bags once before shrugging, "Eh, almost. What's up?" She took a seat on her bed, "So I came up to tell you that I'm dropping you off at Trae's tomorrow." 

I grinned at my sister, "Sure, sounds fun. We can blast music on our way there." She laughed, "Yeah. I miss you; you know." I sighed, "Miss you too, Gems. How's college going?" She shrugged, "Pretty good actually. Can't believe I'm graduating at the end of this year." I bit my lip, "Me too."

We sat there in silence for a while before she stood up, "Okay, well, I'll let you get back to packing." I let her leave after a quick hug. Ugh, I do miss Gemma a lot. But we left home the same time. She went to college, and I went to Montgomery. I don't regret it though. I love my school. But well, anyway. 

The next day, I woke up fairly early. It was a one-hour drive to Astraea's house. It was a fun ride. Gemma and I got Starbucks and then shuffled our old playlist and sang along. Pretty cool, right? Soon enough we were at the Starr house. I said goodbye to Gemma before going up to the main door and knocking. 

Destiny opened the door to let me in. How did I know it was her and not Astraea? Easy. Out of school, they have completely different styles. Tina is more of a pastel, dresses, and lace person whereas Trae is all about jeans, crop tops, boots and rings. Destiny threw her arms around me when she saw me, "Harry, hey!"

I hugged her back, "Hi, Tina! Good to see you." She beamed as I followed her into the house, "You too! Niall is already here, by the way. He's with Trae in our room." Yeah, Tina and Trae share a room at home, as well as at school. I ran into Mr. and Mrs. Starr near the kitchen. Mr. Starr asked me how I was doing, and his wife gave me a hug and told me she was happy to see me after so long. They left for work shortly after.

I followed Destiny up the stairs to her room. Niall and Astraea were sitting on the double bed, munching on chips. Of course. They cheered when they saw me. Niall grinned, "Harry, hey mate! Good to see your ugly face again." I snorted, "Please, Nigel. My face is beautiful." Astraea sighed, "Sure it is." I rolled my eyes, the smile intact on my face. I fucking miss my friends, okay. 

I quickly put away my bags in the guest room that I would share with Niall before joining the Starr twins and Niall in their room. We chatted for a while, catching up on stuff. Astraea as usual shut up when Niall asked her about the Zayn situation. I know that Niall, Trae and I have a different best friend relationship, but I wonder why she doesn't tell us about things like that? I know she doesn't open up easy, but does she really not trust us?

As far as we know, Astraea talks about her romantic life with only one person and that's Destiny. That's kind of cute, isn't it? Their sibling relationship is actually pretty awesome. Presently, Niall mumbled, his mouth full of food, "So, this is just like old times, huh?"

Astraea and Destiny exchanged an amused glance at that. Astraea smirked while Destiny started, "Well, not exactly..." And that's when the doorbell rang. Astraea groaned in annoyance; she hates doorbells. Destiny turned to me, "Do you mind getting that?" I shrugged before walking down to the main door.

I kid you not when I say my jaw dropped as soon as I opened the door. It was actually the last person I was expecting to see here. Louis gaped at me, "Harry." I blinked, "Louis. I didn't know you were..." He shuffled on his feet, "Um, yeah, Liam and I are staying the week." Hold on a minute... So, it's the six of us living under the same room again? But in closer proximity this time?

I said, "Astraea did not mention any of this. We're staying the week too." Louis blinked, "Oh." I nodded, "Yeah. Anyway, you should come up before..." Before what? I don't even know. But Louis didn't need me to complete the sentence as he followed me up the stairs to Trae and Tina's room.

Destiny obviously hugged Louis as soon as she saw him. She gushed, "Louis, oh my god it's so good to see you! I missed you!" Louis grinned at her, "Missed you too, Tina. When's Liam getting here?" Destiny hummed as she helped him put away his bags in the second guest room, "Soon enough. We're having a barbeque dinner tonight." That paved way to a conversation about tonight's barbeque party or whatever.

It was actually physically painful. Being in the same room as Louis. Because I haven't seen him or talked to him in three weeks. Damn, since when did he become such a fixture in my life? Liam arrived a while later, and the six of us just hung out, like we do in school. It's surprising how rarely any of bicker with someone else. Louis and I were ignoring each other as usual. We don't want our friends to start questioning our hate towards each other, do we?

Later that evening, Mr. and Mrs. Starr called ahead to let us know that they won't be coming home that night. So, we can have a fun barbeque evening on the patio. Destiny, Liam and Louis went shopping for ingredients while Niall, Astraea and I set up the grill and started on the cooking. It was great hanging out with just Niall and Astraea for a change.

Finally, in the evening, we got our plates and cans of sodas out on the patio. Astraea and I worked the grill as usual. The food was actually so delicious. We didn't have any alcohol but that was okay. The evening was super fun anyway. Soon enough, we played music and sort of did our own thing. 

Eventually, I excused myself to go to the kitchen to grab a cold soda from the fridge. I was in the middle of shutting the fridge door close, when I heard someone walk into the kitchen behind me. I immediately turned around out of instinct, only to find Louis standing a little behind me. He said awkwardly, "Oh, um hey." I breathed, "Hi."

His eyes went to the refrigerator behind me, "I came for a Pepsi or something..." I moved aside, "Oh, yeah. Have at it." He gave me an awkward smile before softly walking to the fridge. We didn't say anything or move for a count of six beats, before he groaned, "Fuck this," and threw himself at me. I immediately wrapped my arms around him and buried my nose in his hair.

This is completely out of character but whatever. I missed the tiny idiot. Louis giggled against me. I whispered, "What?" He shook his head sort of fondly, "You said that aloud." Um, which part? I apparently said that aloud too, because Louis teased, "You missed me." I groaned, still holding him against myself, "Shut up, Tomlinson." He squeezed me, "Fine, whatever, missed you too. You could've texted, y'know."

I shrugged, "I don't have your number." His jaw dropped, "Oh." I demanded, "What? DO you have mine?" He grinned cheekily, "Stole it off Destiny's phone." I gasped dramatically, "What? And you still didn't text? Wow, okay, Lewis." He teased, "I hate you, remember? I don't text my mortal enemy." I whispered, "Fair enough. Do you kiss your mortal enemies then?"

He blinked for a second before smashing his mouth against mine. My hands immediately went to his arse and I lifted him up so he could wrap his legs around me. For the next couple minutes, I kissed the fuck out of Louis. He kept whimpering against me, which was turning me on way more than necessary. He moaned as I grinded into him, "Fuck, Harry. Bedroom?" I almost said yes, but then I realized where we were. We weren't at school.

I said as I pulled away making him whine, "We can't. We don't want one of our friends to come looking for us and walking in." Louis realized that too and groaned, putting his head on my shoulder, "I hate them. I hate everyone." I laughed, which made him continue, "No, fuck, I need this. I haven't had sex in three weeks!" He was so frustrated; adorable really.

I kissed his nose; again, out of character, I know. Anyway, I kissed his nose and spoke, "Well, can't say the same for me." His face dropped immediately. He removed his legs from around my waist and dropped back to the floor on his feet, "What?" I shrugged, "What?" Louis frowned, "You... You slept with other people during the break?" I replied, "Um, yeah? Wasn't our agreement to be exclusive limited to school only?"

Louis frowned harder, and then spoke almost sadly, "Oh. Right?" Oof, now I feel bad. I slipped my arm around his waist, "You fucking moron, I'm kidding." He blinked, "What?" I said sheepishly, "I was messing with you. Sorry." He punched me in the arm, "What the hell, H?" I groaned; the tiny moron can throw a punch.

I kissed the shell of his ear, "Sorry, love. I was expecting you to flip out. It'd have been funny." He said decidedly, "You're an idiot." I rolled my eyes, "No you." He scoffed, "Very mature." I just shrugged before wrapping my arms around his shoulders and hugging him again. What? He's huggable!

Louis relaxed into me but teased anyway, "Don't tell me you've gone soft on me, Styles." I laughed, "No way. I'll always hate you." He hummed, "Same. And we should get back outside, before our idiotic friends notice we've been gone too long." I groaned; he was right, of course. Ew. So, we went back outside. Separately, of course. Apparently, our friends were having too much to notice that we were gone for a while at the same time.

Except Astraea, of course. She looked at us suspiciously to which Louis huffed, "Styles was hogging up the fridge. Moron." Astraea just shrugged before looking away. So, I don't know if she bought it or anything. But honestly, I don't even care at this point. I'm just happy to see Louis again. Although, I'll never admit it to his face.

***

**Chapter 20**

Louis' POV:

I woke up early the next morning. I didn't mean to, but I was sharing a room with Liam and that guy snores. If he wasn't my best friend, I'd throw him off the bed. I'm still considering throwing him off the bed... Fine. I won't do it. Only because I'm a nice person and too tired to push him off. 

I slowly slipped out of bed and out of the room as noiselessly as possible. I walked down the stairs and went out to the patio. To my surprise, Harry was already there, sitting on the swing, his earphones in and his eyes closed. I sneaked up to him before poking him in the shoulder. He jumped violently, yanking his earphones out, "Ow! What the hell, Louis?"

I took a seat next to him, "Good morning to you to, Harold." He glared at me, "Don't sneak up on me like that." I shrugged, making no promises. I asked, "What are you doing here?" He sighed as he put away his earphones, "Needed fresh air." I raised my eyebrows, "Are you claustrophobic or something?" 

He rolled his eyes, "No, you idiot. I just like fresh air." I didn't know what to say to that, so we just sat in silence for a while. He finally asked, "How was you break?" I'm pretty sure I lit up, because Harry was looking at me fondly when I started speaking, "It was good! I miss my sisters so much, so it was fun spending three weeks with them. The babies cried when I left yesterday."

He asked, interested, "How many siblings do you have?" He genuinely sounds like he wants to know. I replied, "Six. " His eyes widened, "Six?! I just have one older sister." I nodded, "Gemma, right?" He looked at me in confusion, "You know my sister?" I explained, "Well, no. But Destiny may or may not have showed me Gemma's Instagram a few times."

Harry looked even more confused at that, so I laughed, "She thinks Gemma is hot." Harry's lips parted in understanding, "Oh yeah, I forgot she's bi." Yeah. And she had a mini crush on Gemma and full-blown crush on Harry. I didn't mean to sound bitter when I said, "Yeah, she has a thing for the Styles siblings apparently." 

Harry smirked, "Well, we're hot. I don't blame her." I scoffed, "Sure, Gemma is hot. You? Not so much." He raised an eyebrow disbelievingly, "Really? Really, Louis?" I shrugged, "Yeah? You're a 5 at best." Harry looked so offended at that; it was hilarious. He tried to sound threatening, "You take that back, sir." 

I couldn't stop myself from laughing, "No, can do." He sighed exaggeratedly before tugging me to him and tickling me. I am very, very ticklish, okay? Within seconds, I was ready to drop to the floor and beg for mercy. I laughed uncontrollably, making my stomach hurt again, "Stop! Harreh! Stop, please."

He paused, his fingertips still resting against my skin, "Do you take back what you said?" I struggled to catch my breath, "Yes! Jesus Christ, yes. Fine." Harry stopped tickling me, but his fingers were still against me. He pulled me up back to normal sitting position, "You know how it works. Say the words."

I groaned, "I hate you. Fine. Yes Harry, you are hot as well." He smiled cheekily, "Why, thank you, Lewis." I just groaned before burying my face in his shoulder in annoyance. He giggled before slipping his arms around me. 

A while later, we suddenly heard the door to the patio open, making us jump apart. Destiny stepped out, in her pastel nightgown. She noticed us on the swing in three seconds. Her lips parted to form a perfect 'o' and she blinked in confusion, "Am I hallucinating?" 

Harry was taken aback, "Um?" Destiny spoke slowly, "Am I seeing things or are you guys actually Harry and Louis sitting together voluntarily?" Harry and Louis. It sounds... Fancy. Warmth-inducing. Nice. I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, yeah, it's no big deal."

Destiny gasped, "No big deal?! You guys hate each other!" See? This is what I was trying to avoid. Goddamnit Harry. Harry shrugged in response to Destiny, "Well, true, but we're used to each other." I scoffed, "Please, Harry. I'll never get used to your annoying presence. I merely tolerate it." 

I could tell he was trying to keep a straight face as he said, "Yeah, feeling's mutual." Destiny just blinked and shook her head before going back inside; clearly deciding that she's too tired for this.

Destiny didn't bring any of that up for the rest of the day. However, she did keep glancing at me and Harry when she thought we weren't looking. The six of us went to the mall in the afternoon. We took one of the Starrs' seven-seater cars and their driver was kind enough to drive us to the mall. We decided to split up and do our own thing as usual.

Despite having such opposite styles, Destiny and Astraea went off to shop together. They somehow convinced Liam to tag along and help them carry their bags. Niall said he wanted to try out something from every stall in the food court and told us he'd see us later. So, that left me and Harry.

Harry looked around for a few seconds before realizing we were left alone. He said, "I was going to go buy some t-shirts and socks and all. You can come if you like?" I didn't have anything else to do so I tagged along with him. No other reason at all. We went to a few stores and bought things to take to school. Yeah, socks and underwear and things like that.

Then we spotted a froyo shop and went over there to get some and somehow ended up making out in a secluded area. Thankfully, there was a washroom nearby, so we shamelessly went ahead and occupied a stall. We were both on very short fuses, considering we haven't had sex in three fucking weeks. 

It was a little messy; coming in a public bathroom. It was awfully gross. The come got literally all over. We cleaned up as best we could before going back out. We had to meet our friends an hour after we went separate friends. And that was in ten minutes. I just hope nobody notices anything different about us.

Of course, that would be too good to be true. We met up with our friends in the food court. Separately, of course. We didn't even sit together. That shouldn't be weird, but I realized that lately we've been sitting next to each other at group hangouts or meals. Astraea took one look at Harry before questioning, "Uh, Harry, what did you even do?"

Harry stilled, "What do you mean?" Astraea shrugged, "You look a little different than I last saw you. I can't exactly place it." Harry almost looked at me in panic. But he didn't and instead he just shrugged nonchalantly, "Uh, I don't know what you're talking about. You're probably light headed from doing all that shopping."

Astraea looked dubious but didn't say anything further. She however did exchange a curious glance with Destiny. The two of them can probably communicate with their brains or something. Freaky twin telepathy shit. The rest of our time at the food court, Astraea, Destiny and Niall kept sneaking glances at me and Harry. They also kept looking at their phones. Do they have like a secret group chat or something? Ugh, they probably do, don't they?

The rest of the day was pretty lazy and relaxed. We got back to the house, and then lounged about, watching movies. It was pretty fun actually. We watched all the three Pitch Perfect movies back-to-back. It was hilarious. Harry and Niall knew all the words to the songs and sang along like two idiots. It was adorable really.

Harry has a good voice. Obviously. You know considering they are a band. When we got to the world championship performance, you know the Who Run the World/Flashlight mix, Astraea joined in too. So, we had 3/4th of The Rogue performing a Pitch perfect song/mix in the living room. How wonderful.

No but seriously, it was fun. Liam was surprised to see them dance around and sing, but Destiny didn't bat an eyelash. I guess she's used to this, considering Harry and Niall stay over all the time. Maybe I was overthinking, but I'm pretty sure Destiny kept fonding over harry. Ew.

Later that night, I went to bed exhausted, but in a good mood. Liam fell asleep right away, leaving me to my thoughts and my phone. Not that I'm complaining, of course. Within five minutes of getting into bed, my phone screen lit up with a text.

_Hiiii_

**Um hi?**

_It is I_

**Who?**

_Knock knock_

**Who's there?**

_H_

**H who?**

_Louis. Literally H_

**Wait wtf, Harry? How'd you get my number**

_Stole it from Trae since you refuse to text me first_

**I told you, I don't text my mortal enemies**

_You're texting me right now-_

**Yeah, because you texted first!**

_Excuses, excuses_

**I'm going to block you, H**

_You can't do that :O We just became text friends!_

**We are *not* friends.**

_Right, ofc, silly me. Enemies, right?_

**Always**

_*scoff* Fine be like that. Goodnight, Lewis_

**Please let the bed bugs bite <3**

_:o That's so rude of you_

**Only for you, baby ;)**

_*facepalm*_

I may or may not have fallen asleep with a smile on my face that night.

***

**Chapter 21**

Harry's POV:

The rest of the week with the Starrs was pretty enjoyable. Trae and Tina's parents were of the cool kind too. They were both working, but Mr. Starr took some time to cook for us at night. He was an incredible cook. If I were Trae or Tina, I'd never leave home. Why would anyone give up this delicious food for the mediocre food we have at school?

I didn't get to talk to Louis a lot, since everyone was always around us, but we did however text a lot. I wouldn't say we're friends but we're not exactly enemies, I guess? I don't even know. I'm not trying to think about it too much. Currently, we were getting ready to go back to school. The week had flown by pretty fast. 

I was kind of excited to get back to school, but not, at the same time. It was my last ever term of high school. That was scary, but exciting at the same time. Plus, I was sort of excited to get back to my normal routine. Which means sleeping with Lewis and waking up next to him and annoying him just because I can. Ugh, this is so weird. I still do hate him, of course. Just maybe... I don't know. Maybe I never really hated him? 

I'm pretty sure I use "hate" and "strongly dislike" interchangeably. But I don't know about him. Maybe he really does hate me. The thought of that made me squirm in discomfort, but I could get used to it. Heck, I _am_ used to it. We hate each other.

Presently, I got my bags and walked down to the driveway. We'd be taking two cars, because all of our luggage wouldn't fit in one. So, we'd go in one car, and our luggage would go in the second one.

Everyone else was already down at the driveaway. Niall muttered when he saw me, "Jeez, finally. What were you even doing? Gelling up your hair for your school crush?" Astraea and Destiny snickered at that, whereas Liam looked super bored.

Louis gasped dramatically, "School crush?! I thought I was your school crush! I'm dumping you, Harry." What... Everyone else stilled and stared at Louis like he'd grown two heads suddenly. I mean, according to them, we're mortal enemies, so yeah, I understand the reaction.

I just rolled my eyes, "Oh whatever will I do without you?" He grinned, "Suffer of boredom. Fail math. Die of stupidity. I have a list, you see." So, we're interacting in front of our friends. Cool. Cool.

I just rolled my eyes and kicked his legs. He just glared at me as he bowed down to rub his shin. Destiny looked at us dumbly, "Um... Am I hallucinating again?" Liam looked at us disbelievingly as well. Niall and Astraea just shrugged, unbothered.

Louis rolled his eyes, "I don't know why you guys seem to think we don't talk. We literally live together." Destiny blinked, "Oh. Wait, so... Math? Harry did you start being tutored by Louis?" I looked down awkwardly, "Um, yeah."

Destiny bit her lip, "Oh. You could have asked me too, but okay." Louis looked between us awkwardly. Ugh what do I say to that? I didn't want to ask Destiny because it'd be weird. Considering she asked me out and I turned her down. For Louis. Ugh.

Wait, not for Louis. Because of Louis. Thankfully, I didn't have to respond to Destiny, because the drivers arrived right then to let us know that we were ready to go. So, all of us piled into the car. Liam took the main passenger's seat, the twins took the middle two seats, and Louis, Niall and I took the back seat. 

We were at the school in an hour. I listened to music all the way. What? Music is life. Anyway, once we were there, we got our separate luggage and thanked the drivers before going up to our specific rooms. Louis and I, of course, walked together, inviting suspicious glances from everyone else. Ugh, can they mind their own business?

Louis exclaimed dramatically once I threw open the door to our room, "Oh, my beautiful room! I missed you so much!" he went ahead and hugged both our beds and the window. Don't ask me how. I chuckled as I dropped my bags on my bed, "You're a dork."

He scoffed, "I'm not. I just missed the room!" I cocked an eyebrow, "The room. Yep, sure." He shrugged, "Yeah, what else? You? Nobody in their right mind would miss you, H." I smacked his arm, "Idiot. That's not what you said earlier." He flopped down on his bed, "Yeah, well, I lied." Fuck's sake. This guy's kinda cute.

I leaned down to kiss him, "Did you?" He smiled against me lips but kissed back, "Mhm." I pulled away a few seconds later, making him whine. I sat down on the bed next to him, "Do you hate me, Tomlinson?" He scoffed, "What kind of question is that? Of course." Oh. Right. I knew that. Why does that still feel weird?

He nudged me, "What? You knew that though. You hate me too." I shrugged, "I wouldn't say hate. I don't like you, but I don't hate you either." Louis groaned, "Yeah, well, I don't hate hate you either. I just hate you." My lips curved up, "For the sake of hating me, huh?" He smiled like a fucking dork, "Yup." I snorted, "You're ridiculous." He lightly kicked my ankle, "No you." 

I rolled my eyes, "Childish. Anyway, you all good? You're being nicer today?" He gasped in mock offense, "What?! You take that back, Styles." I grinned, "No can do." Louis hmphed, "Fine. Anyway, let's unpack and then fuck until we're completely drained. Deal?" I leaned forward and bit his lip, "Deal."

***

A few hours later, we were up in the common room. Classes started from tomorrow, so we had today off. We were, of course, sitting with our friends. Louis and I were sitting on the same sofa again, and his hand was on my thigh. I don't think it was intentional, but okay, I'm not complaining. Everyone else however did keep glancing at us.

A few minutes later, Astraea suggested, "So. Why don't we play Truth or Dare?" Destiny complained, "No, that's boring. let's play Never Have I Ever." Everyone agreed to that, so we got bottles of water to sip from. Boring, I know. But we didn't have anything else, so fine.

Niall yelled, "I'll start! Never have I ever snogged a guy." All of us collectively groaned before taking a sip of water, except Liam. He just laughed at us. He went next, "Never have I ever fallen in love." Astraea scoffed, "What kind of you question is that? Sap." But she took a sip anyway. So did her twin. Niall raised an eyebrow at Astraea, "You've been in love?" 

She replied carefully, her expression guarded, "Yes." Oh. So that's it then. I cleared my throat, "I'll go next. Never have I ever shoplifted." Nobody drank except Astraea. Destiny's eyes widened when she saw that, "Trae! What the hell?" Astraea shrugged, "Yeah." Oof, it was done. Astraea had closed off. She gets into those modes sometimes.

Louis went next, "Never have I ever smoked a cigarette." Liam and Destiny didn't drink, but Astraea, Niall and I scoffed and took a sip. Destiny just shook her head at her sister. Destiny went next and said that she's never cheated on a test. Liam and Louis didn't take a sip, but Niall, Astraea and I obviously did. 

Liam raised an eyebrow at us, "You guys are the typical bad boys aren't ya?" Astraea smirked, "Not a boy, but sure." But seriously, I can't believe how goody-two-shoes all of them are. Royals. Ugh.

Astraea went next and smirked, "My turn. Never have I ever kissed someone in this group." Destiny groaned, whereas Niall just ooh'd. Useless Irish lad. Destiny glared at her sister before taking a sip. Liam's eyebrows shot up, "Tina? Who did you kiss?" Destiny muttered, "I kissed Harry, remember? When we played Truth or Dare that one time."

Louis stiffened at that, his hand becoming heavier against my thigh. I stroked his knuckles discreetly before taking a sip. Niall looked at me and then nodded, "Ah right, you kissed Destiny as well." A couple seconds later, Destiny suddenly screeched, "What the hell?"

Astraea whipped around to look at her, "What?" Destiny gaped at Louis, "Louis just drank from his bottle!" Wait, what? What is he doing...? Everyone turned to look at Louis. Well, they straight out stared at him shamelessly. Liam asked, "Wait you've kissed one of us?"

Louis just shrugged, basically confirming it. Niall grinned at him and smacked his arm, "You little bitch! Who? Is it me? must have been me." What the fuck. I stilled involuntarily. Louis rolled his eyes next to me, "Chill Harry. Niall, I did not kiss you, you twat. You wish." Niall just winked flirtatiously whereas Astraea smirked, "Did you just say Harry?"

Louis frowned, "What?" Astraea's smirk widened, "You said "Chill Harry". I smell jealousy." Destiny gasped, "You kissed Harry?!" Louis' eyes looked ready to pop out, "What? No!" Destiny did the math, "Wait, you have never kissed me or Trae. And you denied kissing Niall. So, you kissed either Liam or Harry. Wait, Liam and Louis?!" 

Liam wrinkled his eyes, "Ew no! I've never kissed a guy, remember?" Okay, what even is this conversation anymore? Niall waggled his eyebrows, "Harry and Louis kissing in a tree?" I groaned, "No! We kiss in our room thank you very much."

Destiny just gasped whereas Astraea and Niall chortled. Louis smacked my thigh, "Harry!" I glared at him, "What? You literally admitted it!" Louis scoffed, "Well that's different." I rolled my eyes. Niall meanwhile raised an eyebrow at me, "Wait, Harry is that why you're exclusive? Because you two are together?"

Louis protested, "We are not together!" I rolled my eyes, "We're literally exclusive, Lou." Destiny squealed, "Lou?!" Louis nudged me, "Yeah, remind me why again?" I smirked, "Because you piece of shit got jealous of you know who." Louis smacked me again, "I did not get jealous of you know who!"

Liam said in confusion, "Voldemort?" Astraea laughed, "No, I'm pretty sure they mean Destiny." Destiny just stopped being surprised at this point and burst out laughing. Louis glared at Astraea, "What the fuck? How do you know that? harry, I swear to god if you-"

Astraea cut him off, "Harry did not tell me anything. Destiny and I have known about you two since day one." Me and Louis gaped at her and yelled together, "What?!" Destiny chuckled, "Yeah. The sexual tension between you two is so obvious. Has always been. Plus, we may or may not have heard things when we were passing by your room."

Louis flushed red next to me, "What the hell." Astraea continued, "Yeah, we figured we'd give you a push." Destiny winked, "That's why Trae had me kiss Harry and also me asking Harry out." Wait, what? What even is happening right now?

I stared at Destiny, "Wait so you never had a crush on me." Destiny grinned, "Never. I was just trying to make Louis jealous. And it worked." Louis' jaw was almost on the floor by now. He muttered, "What the hell, guys?" Niall chuckled, "I was involved too! I was in charge of making Harry jealous."

My eyes snapped to Niall's, "Wait, what?" Astraea explained, "Yeah, we told Niall to be touchy with Louis." Louis exhaled, "Well, thank god. At least I don't have to worry about Niall being in love with me." Niall snorted, "You wish."

Things calmed down after that. Liam mumbled, "Well, this was chaotic. Looks like I'm the only one not involved in the Harry and Louis operation or whatever." Niall laughed, "It's called the Larry Operation and yes the three of us have a group chat for that."

Louis looked at all of them before throwing his head back, "Jesus Christ. This is too much. Come on, H, let's go. Our friends suck." I laughed but followed him out anyways, "Yep." The others just chortled and made suggestive sounds as we left to go back to our room. 

Louis muttered as he flopped down on my bed, "I can't believe they did that! What the hell?" I shrugged as I sat down too, "I don't even know." Louis sat up, "Do they think we're dating or something?"

Dating. As in, be boyfriends. Ugh, that should sound disgusting, but my gut clenched with want. Wait, do I... Want to date Louis? What the fuck, no! This is unacceptable. I laughed dryly, "Probably. That'd be ridiculous though." He remained quiet.

But a few seconds later, he said softly, "Would it, though?" I turned to look at him, "What do you mean?" Louis shrugged, "Would us being together be ridiculous? Yeah, it would, wouldn't it?" I bit my lip. Is he saying what I think he's saying?

I groaned, "Louis. Lewis. Babe." He raised an eyebrow, "What, Harold?" I sighed exaggeratedly, "Do you wanna be boyfriends?" Louis' eyes widened, "What?" I shrugged, "I'm just putting this out there. So, listen to me. I'm so fucking sick of thinking about you and missing you and having you but still wanting more. So, I'm going to ask this once. Well, not even ask. I'm telling you that I wouldn't be opposed to the idea of being boyfriends. The rest is up to you."

Louis stared at me with wide eyes. Then he groaned, "Ugh, that's hot. Yes Harry. Fine. We'll do that." I asked questioningly, grinning, "Do what? Say it, loser." He rolled his eyes but mumbled before pressing burying his face in my shoulder, "Be boyfriends." Oh. Okay. Wow. Um...?

I wrapped an arm around him, "Okay. This makes no sense." He breathed, "I know. I'm scared." I kissed his head, "Don't be. It'll be fine." He nodded, "Mhm. I still hate you though." I grinned, "Hate you too, baby."

***

**Chapter 22**

Louis' POV:

I woke up next to Harry. I haven't woken up next to him in a whole month, so it was weirdly exciting. And it was different this time. _We_ were different. Boyfriends. Jesus. I haven't been in a relationship with someone in so long. I used to date this one guy in freshman year and then he left school, so that was the last time I saw him.

Anyway, not relevant. I'm dating Harry now! Like boyfriends. It's weird in a good way. Because you know... Ugh. I don't know. I like him, okay! God, this is disgusting. But I'm happy about this. Feels right. Ew. 

Harry shifted next to me, looking like a fucking kitten. Is being adorable really that necessary? He opened his eyes and peeked at me, "Hi boyfriend." I couldn't stop myself from grinning, "Hi." He tightened his arm around me, "Back to sleep?" I playfully hit his head, "No, time to get up for class." He sighed, "I hate you."

I giggled, "I hate you too. Ew, I can't believe I'm dating a Rogue. Disgusting." Harry scoffed, "You Royals think you're so great. But you really aren't, you know." I nudged him, "What, so you Rogues are better than us?" He grinned, "Way better." I rolled my eyes, "Lies, Styles." He didn't say anything but wrapped nuzzled into my neck, trying to go back to sleep. 

I swatted him, "No. Get up. We don't want one of our friends to come check up on us." He finally sat up, "Fine. Ugh. Let's go fucking shower." I just giggled and pressed a kiss to his bare shoulder before we headed to the bathroom. This was pleasant. I could get used to this. 

We took a quick mutual shower before heading down to the cafeteria. Our friends were already at a table. Niall raised an eyebrow as we sat down, "Is this going to be a thing now? You two not ripping each other's hair out for a change?"

Harry shrugged, "I don't know what you're talking about." Destiny smiled at us warmly, "So glad to see you guys aren't hating each other anymore." I rolled my eyes, "I don't know what you're high on, Tina. I still clearly hate Harry." Harry grinned next to me, "Feeling's mutual, princess." I stomped my foot on his foot, "I said, do not call me that, Henry."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Fuck you." I grinned, "You did." Destiny groaned at that, "Ew! Guys! TMI." Niall raised an eyebrow at her, "TMI, really? They didn't give us any details. Who tops?" Liam looked very uncomfortable and Destiny just looked at Niall and us in horror.

I couldn't stop myself from laughing aloud. Harry meanwhile chuckled next to me, "Louis does." Niall howled at that, ready to fall off his seat. Destiny groaned, "I did not need to that." Astraea smirked, "Ignore Tina. I want more details. Are you guys actually together or is it an enemies with benefits thing?"

Enemies with benefits. Ha. We used to be that, didn't we? Good times. Better times right now though. Harry looked at me questioningly, waiting for me to respond. Ugh. What an idiot. I glared at him, "Why're you staring at me? I told you yes, Harold." Harry just rolled his eyes, but I could tell he was blushing a little.

Destiny asked, "Yes what?" Harry shrugged, "Yes, we are together." Destiny literally squealed at that before coming over to throw her arms around both of us. She then kissed our cheeks, "I am so happy for you guys!" I groaned, "Destiny! Stop being embarrassing." 

Destiny tsked, "I'm not being embarrassing! I'm just happy for you guys." Harry hit my arm, "Oi, Tomlinson, be nice. Thanks Tina, I appreciate it." Destiny patted his head before going back to her seat. Liam nodded at me, "This is weird, but whatever makes you happy, Louis." I shot him a grateful look. Our friends were accepting this way too easily. That made me happy.

Astraea sighed aloud, "Well, Harry, I thought the three of us are going to be bachelors forever, but I guess not." Niall scoffed, "Please Astraea. The only reason you're single is because Zayn doesn't want you." Destiny gasped really loudly while Astraea stilled. Liam looked confused, and Harry just eyes them warily.

Astraea seethed, "Fuck you Niall." Then she stood up and walked away. Destiny glared at Niall before going after her sister. Liam wondered aloud, "What the heck was that?" Niall winced, "That was me being an idiot. Ugh, I should not have said that." 

Harry turned to Niall, his voice tight, "Nialler, you wanna tell me what's going on? Since when do you and Trae have secrets from me?" Niall sighed, "It's not a secrete, mate. Destiny, Astraea and I just have a group chat. You know, the Larry one. Tina and Trae tend to talk about things in the chat."

Harry frowned, "Okay, can we make a six person chat now? Jeez. Also, Niall, why would you say that to her?" Niall bit his lip, "Sorry, I have to go." He then got up and left too. Liam sighed, "Things were so much simpler when the Rogues and Royals were separate and didn't interact."

Harry laughed weakly at that but didn't say anything as Liam stood up and left too. I frowned, "That was weird." Harry hummed slowly, "Yeah. It was. I wonder what's the deal with Zayn and Trae." I turned to face him and grinned, "We should really meddle in her love life." Harry looked at me and finally cracked a smile, "We should, shouldn't we? After how she messed with ours."

I teased, "What, we have a love life now?" Harry rolled his eyes, "Yes, Lewis. Let's go already. We'll be late for class." I scoffed as I followed him out of the cafeteria.

The rest of the day was the usual routine. It was good. I never thought going back to normal school life would feel so great. The only difference was that now in classes, Harry and I sat next to each other. We didn't plan it, but it happened first in English class.

Harry and I entered the class a few minutes apart, and Harry asked when he saw me, "Where do you wanna sit?" Usually, we never sat together, but since our friends knew we were together, we could sit together now, I guess. Even though he was super annoying. I shrugged, "Next to you."

That made him grin like a fucking dork as he found us a couple of seats. I poked his shoulder, "Stop acting like a middle-school girl, you idiot. Giggling and blushing like that." He whispered, "Shut up, Lewis. I'm allowed to be happy." I blinked at him, "You're happy?" He shrugged, a small smile on his face, "I am." 

Aw. Baby. Wait, what? No! Ew. I can't think of him like that. Wait. Technically, I can, since we are together. Okay, this is weird.

I said softly, "I'm glad you're happy then." He didn't say anything for a few seconds before asking in a really quiet voice, "Are you?" I don't think he meant for me to hear that, but I did hear it, and so I answered anyway, "Yes, love." He looked up and blinked once before going back to his normal behaviour. And by that, I mean he smirked, "As you should be." Dork.

Later that evening, we were all assembled in the common room, after dinner. Harry and I were sitting on the same sofa, and the other four were either on beanbags or other chairs. Destiny groaned as she sat down, "I am literally so exhausted. I'm this close to telling Julia I can't tutor her anymore." Liam chuckled, "I'm sure you're overreacting, Tina."

Destiny glared at him, "Would you like to take over and be her tutor instead then?" Ha. Destiny sounds exactly like Astraea when she's mad or upset; it's hilarious. Harry laughed next to me, "Yeah well, you should have agreed to tutor me instead." Destiny threw her hands up in frustration, "I know! I should have! Ugh."

I rolled my eyes, "Trust me, Tina, you don't want to be stuck tutoring Harry either. He's actually hopeless at math." Harry scoffed, "I'll have you know I got a B in math." I looked at him, "Yeah, exactly. Hopeless." Before Harry could say anything, Astraea wrinkled her nose, "Louis you're fonding. Stop it. It's gross." 

I gasped, "I do not fond, Astraea! You take that back!" Astraea snorted, "Sure you don't." I just gasped in mock offense, as Niall nodded knowingly, "You do, mate." Liam and Destiny nodded in agreement too. I huffed and stood up, "I hate you all. I'm leaving." Harry laughed as he pulled me back to the seat, "Sit down, Lewis. Ha. Fonder."

I muttered, "That's not a word." Niall commented, "Harry, you are in no position to call him that. Please, you fond just as much." Harry's jaw dropped, "No, I don't. Stop lying, Niall. Jeez." Niall just rolled his eyes.

Liam cautiously asked, "So, are things cool between Niall and Astraea now or...?" Uh oh. Destiny, Harry and I looked at each other awkwardly. Meanwhile, Astraea sighed, "Yes. It's fine." Niall nodded, "Yeah, it was a stupid little thing." 

Before things could get any more awkward, Destiny changed the topic, "Right, well, what about the six-person group chat? Niall, make that." Niall pulled out his phone, "On it."

A few seconds later, all our phones pinged with the notification that we've been added to a new chat. So that was that then. We hung out in the common room for another hour before heading up to our rooms, just in time for lights out. Seriously, why do we still have lights out? We're seniors, for god's sake.

Harry asked as we changed into sleepwear, "Who's bed?" I hummed, "Yours. It's closer to the window." He nodded before going ahead to make his bed and getting in. I got in after him, exhausted and ready to go to sleep. Harry's arm slipped around me and he whispered, "This is cosy."

I grinned up at him, "It is. I like this." He pressed a kiss to my head, "Me too. Goodnight." I sighed happily; happiness is a common thing now, I guess. I whispered back, "Night, H."

***

**Chapter 23**

Harry's POV:

Louis and I were in our room. It was Sunday, and hence a day off. Great, I absolutely love day-offs. All I want to do today is lounge around and so absolutely nothing. Heck, I didn't even want to leave my room. I was exhausted. The last week had been long and annoying, and I was ready for a break.

So, it was decided then. I would leave my room only to go to the cafeteria for meals. And well, I'll have to meet up with the group in the common room later, but that's it. Ugh, sounds so perfect, doesn't it? But of course, the universe couldn't let me have this.

Louis spoke from his bed, across me, "Uh, H?" I lifted my head up, "What do you want?" Louis looked up from his phone, "What's the date tomorrow?" Ugh. What kind of normal person knows the date at any given time? That's just not a thing. I quickly checked my phone, "September 12. Also, you are literally holding your phone. Why couldn't you check it yourself?"

My lovely (not) boyfriend ignored the last part and instead stared at me, "It's the 12th. As in, the date of the computer project submissions." Wait... What?! I asked slowly, "You mean, the one that makes up 30 percent of our grade?" Louis groaned, "Yes! What the hell, H, how did we forget this?"

I shrugged as I sat up, "I don't know, but it wasn't my fault." Louis glared at me, "It is definitely your fault! I never forget project submission dates. Fuck you, you're a bad influence on me." I rolled my eyes, "Dramatic much? It's fine, we'll just do it today?"

Louis stood up and started pacing, "Do it today? Harry, it's literally a full website! Not a single webpage like we're used to making! It'll take ages, and you're literally useless. Do you even know how to start a basic HTML code? Okay, I'm going to fail. For the first time in my life, I'm going to fail a class."

I rolled my eyes before standing up and stopping him from pacing, "Lou, calm the fuck down. We'll figure it out. We'll start right away, and pull an all-nighter if we have to, okay?" Louis sighed in my arms, "Fine. You still suck though." I chuckled before pressing a quick kiss to his lips, "Anyway, let's go get a laptop."

So, we went to the computer lab to sign out a laptop. Students were allowed to borrow laptops from the lab for a pre-specified time, and if they damaged the device in any way, they'd have to pay themselves to replace it. We're always careful to not break anything.

Anyway, we got a laptop before heading back to our room. We started working on it immediately. Contrary to popular belief, I'm not completely useless at HTML. I mean, sure, Louis did most of the work, but I helped a lot too, okay.

Not gonna lie, this was taking way more effort and time than I'd imagined. Louis however was being a brat and kept snarking me. Somebody remind me why I like him again? He sucks. He literally keeps groaning randomly for absolutely no reason. Fine, maybe he has a reason, but still. Jeez. He could chill out a little.

Suddenly, I got smacked in the thigh, "Will you stop zoning out?! The hyperlink isn't working!" I bit my tongue to stop myself from losing my patience. I nudged him, "Scoot over; let me see." So, I did a quick check of the code and fixed a tiny error before handing the laptop back to Louis. He ran the program and bit his lip when it turned out to be working, "Oh. Thanks." I chuckled, "No problem." He scoffed at me before going back to work. Ugh, the attitude. 

We lost track of time as we were working on the website. So, it's safe to say that we were both startled when there were sudden loud knocks on our dare. Louis cursed furiously under his breath before calling out, "Come in." I chided, "Be nice, Tomlinson." He just spat at me, "Fuck you." Well, jeez.

Anyway, the door opened and Destiny and Astraea stepped in. Astraea sniffed, "Ew, this room smells of hostility." I couldn't stop myself from chuckling, which earned me a slap in the thigh again. Ugh, how did I end up with an abusive roommate/boyfriend? Jeez.

Destiny tiptoed her way to my bed, which was empty since Louis and I were sitting on his. She commented, "You guys missed lunch." Louis snapped at her, "Does it look like I care?" I protested, "Hey! I care! I'm hungry." Astraea snorted before taking a seat as well, "Yeah, well good think Destiny here is a considerate friend and saved you two a plate in the cafeteria."

Destiny nodded, "You might want to hurry up if you want it, though." I shot to my feet immediately, "Yeah, I'm going." Louis meanwhile muttered, "No, I can't go." Oh, for fuck's sake. I pressed my hand to his shoulder, "You need food. Come on, we'll be back in fifteen minutes."

Louis hissed at me venomously, "We cannot spare fifteen minutes! It's your fault we forgot about this project in the first place." I sighed to myself before sitting down next to him again. I slipped my arm around his waist gently, "That's not fair. We both forgot. Anyway, it's just fifteen minutes." Louis frowned, "But..." 

I sighed, "Come on, Lou, I'm hungry. And you need food as well." Destiny piped in, "Harry is right, you know." Louis glared at us before relenting, "Fine. Let's go." I kissed his head, which he very rudely avoided by moving his head. Ugh, I hate him. Astraea may have noticed that when she spoke, "So what are you guys even doing?"

I explained, "We have a computer project due tomorrow, and we forgot about it, so we're doing it now." Louis mumbled, "More like, I'm doing it now." I just sighed. Fine, if he wanted to be like that. Rude. 

Liam and Niall were in the cafeteria, waiting with our food. I was actually so grateful. I'm actually starving today. I had to keep Louis seated by holding his waist with one arm. No, seriously. If I let him go, he'd literally run back to the room. He struggled against me as I was trying to eat, "Harry. Harry! Hazza. Let me go!" Niall raised his eyebrows at the 'Hazza' part, and I don't even blame him. It was cute though.

I glared at him, "Will you stop? I'm trying to eat. You should shove some food in your mouth while we're at it." He dug his nails into my arm, "Let. me. Go." Destiny sighed across the table, "Louis, just eat something and then you can go." Louis just glared at her. I tugged him closer to me, so he was practically on my lap at this point, and pressed a kiss to his shoulder, "Just eat a little. We'll go then." 

Louis sighed but agreed and started eating. Win for me. It honestly feels like I'm babysitting. Jeez. We finished eating quickly, and then headed back to our room. Astraea snickered and wished us luck as we were leaving. Lucky her; she doesn't have to deal with Louis for the rest of the day.

We immediately went back to working after lunch. We worked for a few more hours, in silence. Louis was still being a brat, but okay. He fell asleep right before dinner. He was just trying to rest his eyes for a few minutes, but the poor guy was so exhausted, he fell right asleep. Well, I'm not complaining. I can finally have some peace in this room. 

However, I did throw a cover on him and took away the laptop to finish the project myself. It took me like an hour, but it was fun, since Louis wasn't breathing down my next. Destiny came to get us for dinner, but I didn't want to wake up Louis. He was literally so exhausted. Destiny managed to sneak out some food for us. Bless her soul. Destiny actually feels like the mom of the group. And Astraea is the cool aunt.

Anyway, I ate some of the food and put away the rest in case Louis wanted it. He woke up a while later. He looked around, confused, "What time is it?" I checked my phone before responding, "About nine p.m." Louis' eyes cleared immediately, "Oh, fuck. I fell asleep. Shit, sorry. We have to complete the website."

I pushed the laptop to him, "I did it, but you can change it if you want." Louis gaped at me for a few seconds before going through the website. He cleared his throat, "This is great. Thanks, H." I shrugged, "No problem." Louis saved the whole thing to a pen drive before putting it away. He then beckoned for me to come over to his bed. Ha. Child.

I did go over to his bed though. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pressed his face into my stomach. I rifled my fingers through his hair, "What's up?" He mumbled as he looked up at me, "Ugh. I'm sorry, H." I sat down next to him and slipped an arm around him, "Hm?" He sighed, "I'm sorry for being difficult all day. I just... Get stressed about school work and submissions."

Aw. I grinned, "It's okay. I understand. You're a nerd." He rolled his eyes, a smile on his smile, "Whatever you say." I nudged him, "Go back to sleep, baby. You need it." He kissed my cheek softly, "Okay. You're sleeping with me though, right?"

I shrugged playfully, "Eh, I don't know. You were really mean to me today." Louis whined, "Harreh!" I laughed, "Just kidding. Yeah, I'll be right here. Go back to sleep." He pressed his mouth to mine for a kiss. Fuck. 

I pulled back a few minutes later, "Lewis. Go to sleep." He muttered a fine before going back to bed. As he should, really. Louis sucks, but he's kinda cute, isn't he?

***

**Chapter 24**

A few weeks later:

Louis' POV:

I walked into the common room, completely exhausted. Everyone else was already there. Destiny looked up when she noticed me and gave me a little wave. That made Harry turn to see what, or rather, who, she was waving at.

The dork, Styles, lit up when he saw me. He bit his lip, "Hi, Lou." I rolled my eyes as I sat down next to him and shuffled closer to him, making him slip his arms around me, "Hey hey." Harry kissed the top of my head. Astraea wrinkled her nose when she saw that, "Ew. You two are so gross."

Niall nodded in agreement, "Right?" Destiny chided them, "Hey! I think they're cute." I scoffed, "Why is this even a conversation?" Liam muttered, "Beats me. Hey Louis, did you get the debate schedule from coach?" Oh right. I forgot about that.

I searched my book bag, and pulled out a slightly crumpled sheet of paper, "Right, yeah. Take a look." Liam took the paper from me and looked it over.

While he was doing that, I turned my head slightly to face Harry, "Oi, Styles. Give me a shoulder massage. I'm tired." Harry glared at me but obliged anyway. Astraea coughed obnoxiously, "Whipped." Harry just shrugged. Aw. 

Liam suddenly said, "Wait, wait. The next debate competition is in two weeks." Destiny sat up straight immediately, "What?" Liam looked over the schedule again, "Yeah. It's a home competition." Destiny's eyes were super wide now. Oh. She's going to freak out any moment now.

And she did, like a minute later. She stood up and started pacing, "Two weeks? Who's the opposing school? How will we ever prepare in two weeks?" Niall asked in confusion, "Two weeks is a long enough time to prepare for debate, isn't it?"

I winced involuntarily; he should _not_ have said that. Destiny still before turning to him and glaring, "How would you know, _Nigel_? Have you ever participated in a debate competition?" I called out, "Okay, Tina, love, calm down. It'll be fine. We'll be ready for the competition."

Destiny sighed as she sat down, "I hope so." Astraea nudged her twin, "Yeah, chill out. Just talk to the debate coach later. He'll have tips and stuff for you." Destiny nodded a few times to herself before speaking calmly, "Right. Okay. You're right. No need to panic at all. Right?" Astraea rolled her eyes but nodded encouragingly, "Right."

Liam chuckled, "Okay, so we'll ask the coach. It's a plan." Destiny stood up and gathered her things. I looked at her questioningly, "Where are you going?" She blinked, "To the coach?" Liam said incredulously, "Right now?"

Destiny practically flitted, "No time like the present, is there? Come on, lads." Liam and I collectively groaned before standing up to follow her. Niall muttered, "Harry looks like a kicked puppy." Huh? I turned around to face Harry. 

Well, I wouldn't say he looked like a kicked puppy, but he did look disappointed. I stroked his curly hair and whispered, "I'll see you later up at our room?" He nodded, "Yeah, okay." I kissed his head before walking off with Destiny and Liam. 

So, the three of us went ahead and found the coach in his office. Destiny was freaking out again and talking to him, while Liam just stood there and rolled his eyes, not even trying to shut her up. Eh, it's okay. The coach is used to Destiny's fits. I just zoned out.

I've been so exhausted lately. There are a bunch of exams soon so I have been preparing for that. Plus, there's the round of debate competitions. And of course, the thousands of projects we are being forced to do. Ugh. 

Anyway, once Destiny was done talking to the coach, we were free to go. Liam said he was going to go to the library and spend the afternoon there, reading his new favourite book. That sounds super fun but I'm going to go back to my room and see my boyfriend, thank you very much. That is, if he's even there.

Oh, he was there alright. And so were Astraea and Niall. So, they moved the hang out session to our room. Lovely. Except... Wait a minute. Is Astraea crying? I really didn't want to intrude, but like, it _was_ my room as well. 

Astraea noticed me lingering at the door and just sniffled, "Just come in, Louis." I must have looked super uncomfortable when I walked in, because both Niall and Harry gave me sympathetic glances. I went ahead and sat across Astraea gingerly, "So... What happened?" Astraea just glared at me, while Niall whispered, "We're waiting for Tina."

Destiny was there in two minutes. While we waited for her, Astraea just sniffled occasionally and glared at everything and everyone. Destiny panted when she finally stepped into the room, "I'm here, I'm here. What's the emergency? Oh my god, Trae, what happened?"

Destiny glared when nobody gave her an answer, "Was it Zayn? Okay, that's it. Louis, get the knives." I nervously chuckled, "Um, no thanks?" Harry offered, "I'll do it. I sharpened my knives yesterday night." 

Astraea let out a shaky breath, "No knives are required. It's fine. No big deal." Niall said incredulously, "Astraea. You are literally crying. As in, real tears are pouring out of your eyes. Yes, it's a big deal." Harry nodded, "What he said. Now, we'll ask again. What happened?"

Astraea just stared at her friends for a few seconds before handing over her phone to Destiny. And Destiny knew what to do. She went ahead and unlocked her phone. I asked without really meaning to, "You guys know each other’s passwords?"

Astraea explained her shaky voice, "Our phones have face lock, so we don't really need each other’s passwords." Oh. Right. Twin things. Correction. Identical twin things.

Anyway, a second later, Destiny spoke in an eerily still and calm voice, "Oh. Well now I know why Trae is being like this." Niall raised an eyebrow, "Well?" Destiny read from Astraea's phone after looking at her to make sure it was okay to tell us, "Hey, um, Trae, I just wanted to let you know something. So, yeah, I asked Perrie out and she said yes. So, I suppose we're together now. So, yeah, that."

Harry spoke quietly, "That was from Zayn, I assume." Destiny nodded, "Yep." Okay, that is awful. What do I even say to that? Niall wrapped an arm around Astraea, "I'm sorry, Trae." Harry did the same as Niall, but from Astraea's other side.

Destiny sighed, "What do you want me to say, Trae?" Astraea glared at her, "Anything except I told you so." Destiny frowned, "I wasn't going to say that." Astraea just sighed. I said hesitantly, "Why don't you completely cut contact with him?"

Astraea stared at me like I'd admitted to liking girls, "Are you crazy? We have a lot of history; I can't do that." Destiny stared at me for a few seconds before turning back to Astraea, "He's right, you know. It's pointless to 'be friends' with him. You're just going to get hurt." Harry nodded, "They're right, you know."

Astraea wasn't having any of that. She snapped at Harry, "Of course, _you_ would agree. You're whipped for Louis." Um. I tried my best not to blush, but I'm pretty sure I did it anyway, because Harry smirked at me. I just glared at him.

Destiny sighed, "Come on, Trae, let's get to our room." Astraea nodded before standing up and following her twin out. Niall sighed at us, "Well, I'll get going too. See you guys." Within seconds, he was out of the room too.

Harry stood up and locked the door before flopping down on my bed next to me, "I'm tired." I looked over at him, "Well, go to sleep?" He pouted, "I don't wanna." I have a confusing boyfriend. Sigh. I asked, "Okay, so what do you want to do?" 

Harry sighed, "I don't know." I kissed his cheek, "How about we both go to sleep? I'm pretty tired too." Harry grinned at me, "Okay. Your bed, though."

Well. Okay then.

***

**Chapter 25**

Harry's POV:

It's been a couple of weeks since the Zayn and Astraea incident. Trae was almost back to normal by now. She was her usual, cold indifferent self with a hint of emotions whenever she was around Zayn. So yeah, band practices were actually living hell. Zayn and Astraea tried to stay out of each other's way as much as possible. But of course, we were still one band.

Zayn, who never talks to us, actually pulled me and Niall aside to talk about quitting the band. Knowing Astraea, she would never be okay with that, so we couldn't let him quit because of the Astraea situation.

First of all, I don't understand why Trae even cares about this. I thought they had a friends with benefits relationship only. Since when did the feelings get involved? No, seriously, I'm stumped.

Presently, Louis smacked me with his notebook, "Harry! What are you thinking about?" I winced and rubbed my arm, "Ow. Sorry. Also, nothing really." Louis glared at me, "Tell me." I sighed, "Fine. I was just thinking about Trae."

Louis raised an eyebrow, "Should I be jealous?" I rolled my eyes, "No, dimwit. But on a serious note, I thought Trae didn't care about Zayn that way. They just had a benefits relationship. Right?" Louis mulled that over for a few seconds before speaking, "Well, H, look at it this way. It took you one term of sleeping with me to get completely whipped."

I protested, "Hey, you're more whipped!" He ignored that; of course, he did. Idiot. He continued, "And Trae and Zayn have been sleeping around for three years. That's six terms." Oh. Yeah, that's fair. I hummed in understanding, "Yeah, that makes sense."

Louis grinned next to me, "Of course it does. I always make sense." I chuckled, "Sure you do." He pouted, "I do!" I grinned, "That's what I said." Louis sighed, "You're annoying. I hate you." I kissed him, "I hate you more." He sighed happily against my lips before going back to his books.

I peeked over his shoulder, "What are you doing?" He answered immediately, "Debate competition tomorrow." Aw, love. He really did try to sound as nonchalant as possible, but his voice still shook a little. I said knowingly, "You're going to do great, love." Louis chewed on his lips, "You don't know that! I almost made us lose last time."

I sighed, "That was just one time. It'll be fine tomorrow, okay?" Louis sighed, "I hope so." I stood up, "Anyway, I'll let you-" He cut me off, "You aren't letting me anything. Sit your ass back down, Harold." 

The sound that left my lips was a mixture of a huff and a chuckle. I sat back down on the bed, my back against the headboard. I looked over at Louis and poked him a second later, "Lou." He looked up, "Hm?" I whispered, "Tomorrow, after your debate competition, we should go on a celebratory date." Louis' lips parted on its own accord, "Celebratory?"

I grinned, "Yep. You're going to win, so yes." A shy smile spread on his face, "Okay." I kissed him once before going back to my phone. 

***

Louis' POV:

We won the debate competition! And this time, I didn't mess up anything. In fact, I made the winning point! Ah, this is so incredible. It was obviously the next day, and the debate competition had just ended. Since it was a home competition, our friends were in the audience. 

Destiny pulled Liam and I into a group hug as soon as the judges announced the winners. Liam grinned at me, "Good job, Louis." I grinned right back, "Thanks! I didn't fuck up today." Destiny beamed at me proudly, "I told you so. Aw, Lou, I'm so proud." She squeezed me, making me laugh, "Thanks, Tina." 

In the next few minutes, the judges handed out our certificates and a tiny team trophy. If the team had any other members, sharing one trophy would be kind of awkward. But it was just Destiny and Liam with me. It didn't matter who kept the trophy. We were just best friends like that.

Soon enough, we were dismissed from the auditorium. The three of us walked over to the seats where our friends were sitting. Astraea stood up to give Destiny a congratulatory hug as soon as she saw her. Harry and Niall congratulated us as well. Liam and Niall then engaged in a conversation with the twins while Harry turned to me.

He smirked at me, "Told you were going to win." I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, yeah. You did." Harry chuckled before wrapping his arms around me, "Good job, love." I giggled for some reason, "Thank you. I can't believe you actually came to watch a debate competition."

Harry stated, "Of course I did." I groaned, "Ugh, you sap." He shoved me, "Loser." I retaliated, "Dimwit." He rolled his eyes, "Dumbass." Astraea interrupted us, "As much as I'm enjoying this love fest, can we go now? I'm starving." 

Harry scoffed next to me but we followed the others to the cafeteria anyway. We got our regular table and sat down with our food trays. But like, it was weird. A few minutes after we'd taken our seats, Zayn approached our table. 

Astraea and Destiny stilled at the same time; twin things probably. Niall just looked very uncomfortable and Liam was just confused and clueless. Harry's hand froze on my thigh and he discreetly kept looking at Astraea and Zayn. 

None of them acknowledged Zayn, so I had to do it. What?! It was awkward just sitting there, looking at each other. I nodded at Zayn, "Zayn, hey! What's up?" Zayn shot a quick glance to Astraea before asking, "Do you guys mind if I sit here?" Harry peeked at Astraea once before making space for Zayn, "Not at all. Grab a seat."

Zayn gave him a tiny smile before sitting down next to him. Niall asked, "What happened to your usual table?" Zayn rolled his eyes, "No space today. The group got a bunch of new members so, yeah." Niall nodded in understanding.

We continued eating in awkward silence. Then Zayn looked around at us and chuckled softly, "So, you guys are friends with Royals now. Never thought I'd see the day." Liam shrugged, "Well, Tina and Trae are twins." Niall grinned at me and Harry, "Yeah, and Harry and Louis are definitely not just friends."

I glared at Niall, while Harry just rolled his eyes, "Whatever you say." Zayn blinked in evident surprise, "What do you mean?" Harry explained, "Louis and I are together." Zayn's jaw dropped, "Like... A couple? What the... I thought you guys were mortal enemies?"

Astraea chuckled, "That's what we all thought." Wow. I mean, not wow that they thought we were enemies. We were. I mean, we are! But Astraea spoke around Zayn. That's the wow part. Of course, everybody was staring at her, despite trying their best not to.

Harry scoffed, "Don't get ahead of yourselves. We are still mortal enemies." I added, "Yeah, thank you very much." Liam looked at us in confusion before shaking his head, "You guys are weird." I grinned, "Thank you!" Zayn looked super confused as well. But he let it slide.

For the rest of our meal, Astraea was kind of normal around Zayn? Not that I'd know what their normal is like, but I didn't sense too much tension. So that was good, I guess. Soon enough, we all done here and headed back to our rooms.

I spoke as Harry and I entered our room, "You know what this means right?" Harry looked at me, "Huh?" I tapped my foot impatiently, "You know. You said we'll have a celebratory date after my debate competition." Harry's eyes widened, "Right. I forgot about that. Our date options are limited, babe. What do you wanna do?"

Ugh, he was right. Living in a boarding school was great, but this was definitely a drawback. But like, I get to literally live with my boyfriend, so that was great. I suggested, "Why don't we get permission slips to go out of the campus and get food or something?"

Harry checked his phone for the time, "Sorry, love, but it's after curfew time." I cursed under my breath, "Fuck. Fine, let's just watch shit on your phone or something." Harry shrugged in agreement. That's the best we could do, so, yeah.

Harry kissed my head, "We'll get the permission slips and go out tomorrow, okay?" I grinned, "Deal. Oh, oh, oh, Haz!" He looked up, "What is it?" I pointed to our beds, "We can push our beds together now!" Harry gaped at me, "Oh. Oh! You're right. Wow, look Lou, you're finally right about something." 

I hit his arm once before we went ahead to rearrange our room a little. We pushed both of our beds to the centre of our room, and adjusted the bedside drawers a little. Harry smirked, "Look at all this fuck space we have now, Lou." I burst out laughing, "Harry! Eh, you've got a point. Hey, H, we should test out our new bed."

Harry giggled before pressing his mouth to my neck, "So much for a date. Ha."

***

**Chapter 26**

Harry's POV:

Teachers suck. School sucks. Everything sucks. It's been a few weeks since Lou's debate competition. We had our final exams immediately after our Christmas break. Like what kind of school does that? Are we supposed to study all Christmas break? This is ridiculous.

To avoid cramming in our whole syllabus during Christmas break, we've been studying for finals for the last few weeks. It was so hectic. Plus, we had like a thousand submissions for every class we took. No, because, this is actually ridiculous. 

Louis and I did go on a date outside the campus. We got permission slips from the headmaster, and then went out to the town for dinner. The headmaster looked at us suspiciously when we tried to get that permission slip.

Louis then later told me that Mr. Deakin (the headmaster) was actually his stepdad, and he knew about Louis' sexuality. I had actually been shocked when he told me. So, this meant that Mr. Deakin probably knew about Louis and I's enmity when he assigned us to be roommates. That was weird. Huh. But I'm not complaining. It worked out pretty well for us.

Presently, I was trying not to zone out and study a little. But I'm sure it's obvious that it wasn't working. Louis spoke as he exited the bathroom, "H, Tina wants us in the common room." I pushed aside my books immediately. Hey, if I get an excuse to ditch studying for a little while, I'm going to take it. Louis chuckled when he saw that, "It's not going to be a fun conversation over there. Trust me."

I shrugged as I followed him out of our room, "Trust me, I'll take anything over math right now." He hummed, "Do you need any tutoring?" I shook my head, "Nah. Thanks, though." He laughed softly as we entered the common room, "No problem."

Destiny waved us over as soon as she saw us. Thankfully, Zayn wasn't sitting with our friends today. Over the last few weeks, he'd been hanging out with us sometimes. I didn't have anything against the guy; he was one of my good friends, really. But the tension between him and Trae was actually torture. It was so incredibly awkward. 

Louis scoffed as we sat down, "Yes, Destiny, we know our usual spot in the common room." Destiny rolled her eyes, "That's not important, right now. We have much more important things to talk about!" Louis looked at Astraea questioningly, "What's she on about?" Astraea sighed, "She's freaking out about college applications."

Oh. Shit. College. I sort of forgot about that. I mean I did apply to a bunch of colleges but... What about Louis? Oh God.

Destiny interrupted my thoughts, "It's an important topic to freak out about! Have you guys sent in your college applications?" Apparently, everybody _had_ sent in their college applications. Louis too. 

Destiny turned to Louis and Liam, "Are we still going to Manchester?" Liam nodded, "Of course." Wait. Wait a minute. Louis is going to Manchester? But... I'm going to London. What the hell?

Louis sighed, "I applied to a bunch of colleges in Manchester, yeah." Oh. Fuck. Um. What are we ever going to do? Would he still want to be together? But most long-distance relationships don't work most often. Maybe it could work for us. Hell, we have to figure out something! The thought of not being with Louis anymore or not seeing him every day anymore was chilling to me. Okay, okay. Calm down, Harry. Everything is going to be fine. I'll just talk to him tonight in our room. Right? It will be fine.

Astraea connected the dots. It was evident from her concerned, careful expression. She looked at me, "Harry, aren't you uh... Going to London?" Louis' head whipped around to look at me. I exhaled a breath I didn't even know I was holding in, "Yep. London. I applied to a bunch of places. Yeah." 

Destiny looked at Louis and I in alarm before looking at Astraea in concern. Niall noticed the tension and changed the topic quickly, "Astraea, where are you going for college?" Astraea blinked, "Oh. Manchester, of course." 

I looked at her, "Oh? It'll be weird not to see you around every day." Astraea smiled weakly, "I know. But for me, it'll be weirder not to see Tina every day." Destiny breathed softly, "I know. I can't imagine not living with Trae." Astraea nodded, "Yeah. We simply must go to college together. And Tina has had her dream college picked out forever. And I don't particularly care which college I go to. So, I've always known I'm going with her." 

Liam said sincerely, "That's really, really great. I'm happy for you guys." Destiny smiled, "Thanks!" Astraea just chuckled, but there was a hint of worry to it. Her eyes jumped to somewhere behind us. I'm pretty sure Zayn was sitting there. I can understand her feelings right now, to be honest.

She's been attached to Zayn in some way for four years. The thought of never seeing him again probably terrifies her. Poor Trae. We sat in the common room for a while more, talking about college. Louis was unusually quiet. He zones out a lot, but today, he was zoned out the whole time.

Okay, this is absurd. I can't take this anymore. I nudged Louis, "Lou? Can we go talk?" Louis stood up immediately, "Yeah. Let's go." I could feel the eyes of our friends on us as we walked out of the common room.

Neither of us uttered a word as we walked to our rooms. Louis let the dam gate open as soon as I shut the door to our room behind us, "You're going to London?!" I spoke softly, "I've always known I'm going to London. You're going to Manchester, then?" 

Louis threw his hands up as he paced, "Well, yes! I've applied to a bunch of schools in Manchester. I've just... Always planned that." And Louis was a planner. He made plans and he stuck to them. Honestly? I have no idea how this is going to work.

I asked carefully, "What are we going to do?" Louis said harshly, "What _can_ we do? Apparently, we want different things!" I scoffed, "Okay, that's dramatic. We don't want different things. We just planned going to different cities. We can work something out."

Louis was literally panicking now. He breathed, "How? Harry, we're never going to be able to work a long-distance relationship." Okay, presumptuous. I didn't mean to sound bitter when I spoke, "Glad to see you have such tremendous faith in us."

Louis cried out, "It's not about faith! I'm just being realistic." I know that! But maybe we could try! For God's sake. I didn't really want to suggest it, but I did it anyway, "Okay, why don't we consider going to the same city then? If you want to, that is. Again, we'll figure something out."

Louis' eyes found mine, and I sure as hell did not like what I could see in his gorgeous bright blue eyes which weren't so bright as of now. His voice sounded almost cold when he spoke again, "It doesn't make sense to change our life plans for a meagre four-month relationship, Harry."

My heart dropped to my stomach at the words. A meagre four-month relationship. Really, Louis, stab my heart; it'd hurt less. But he wasn't wrong, was he? It _was_ just a four-month relationship after all. It didn't mean anything, right? But he was wrong. It meant everything to me. Really, I'd change my plans and apply to Manchester in a heartbeat. If he asked, that is. And that scared me.

I didn't mean to sound harsh, "Yep. It's not like we're in love or anything. Just a meaningless relationship." Louis flinched visibly, as if I'd visibly hit him. Oh, for God's sake. I can actually hear my heart breaking. Louis let out a shaky breath, "Of course."

I started, "Lou..." Louis shook his head violently, "No, Harry. You're right. We should just... End things now before either of us gets hurt." This time, my heart jumped to my throat. End things? Before either of us gets hurt? Oh, Louis. I'm already hurt. Maybe not beyond repair. But broken just the same.

I swallowed, "Right. If that's what you think is the best thing to do." Louis faltered for a second, before pressing his lips together firmly, "Yes." Yes. One tiny little word. Who knew such a tiny word from such a tiny person could hurt so much?

I stood up, "Okay. Excuse me." I exited my room as fast as my feet would let me. Broken up. Louis wasn't mine anymore. I could feel the heat of the tears in my eyes. Fuck. I need to get somewhere private before the tears fall down.

I found myself walking to Trae and Tina's room. They opened the door for me on the second knock. Destiny took one look at me and ushered me in and locking the door before wrapping her arms around me, "Oh, Harry. I'm so sorry." 

Astraea looked up in alarm from her bed, "Harry? What's wrong?" I was too choked up to speak, so I decided to just cry into Destiny's shoulder. Astraea was probably super freaked out by now; I couldn't really see her through my blurry, tear-laden eyes.

Astraea walked over to us, and gingerly wrapped her arms around me. We don't usually hug or show affection as friends, so this was new territory for her. I pulled away a few seconds later and wiped my eyes, "Sorry."

Destiny spoke gently as she steered me to her bed, "Don't be. What happened, Harry?" I sat down and sighed, "Louis and I broke up." Astraea stared at me in shock and Destiny shrieked, "What?! What do you mean you and Louis broke up?" Astraea answered for me when I didn't say anything, "I think he means they broke up. Not together anymore. Finito."

Destiny glared at her sister, "Trae! Oh my god, but I thought things were going good for you guys?" I shrugged, "I thought so too. But we're going to different cities after high school, and he suggested we break up before either of us gets hurt." Astraea scoffed, "Before? Honey, I'm pretty sure both of you are hurt as fuck right now."

Destiny sighed, "That's a stupid reason to break up. I'm sorry, Harry, but I have to go check up on Louis." I nodded immediately, "I understand. Actually, Tina, do you mind switching rooms with me for the next few days? Only till we go on Christmas break. That's two days. Please?" 

Destiny looked at Astraea and then back at me, "Okay. I understand. I'll take some of my stuff and go over. Trae why don't you come with me? You can bring back some of Harry's stuff?" Astraea shrugged in agreement.

The two of us sat on the bed side by side as Destiny packed an overnight bag. Astraea slipped an arm around my shoulder, "It's going to be okay, Harry." I sigh, "I hope so, Trae. I hope so." We were silent for a few minutes before Astraea softly spoke, "You know, Harry, we aren't the type to make love declarations. But I really do love you. And you can't imagine how much I'll miss you and Niall when we all go off to college."

I couldn't stop myself from gaping at her. Never in a million years had I imagined that Astraea would say anything close to 'I love you'. She just isn't the type to say anything like that. I gave her small smile, "I know. I'll miss you too, Trae. I love you; you know." Astraea wrinkled her nose in disgust, making both of us laugh.

Destiny just squealed a few feet away from us.

***

**Chapter 27**

Louis' POV:

It was December 23rd. As in the day before my birthday. As in the day we go on Christmas break. For the last two days, I've been living with Destiny. It was downright weird. I had to be cautious about using the bathroom and changing clothes. I didn't want her to see any of my body parts, thank you very much.

But other than that, I missed Harry so much, it actually physically hurt. I was so used to living with him and waking up next to him, and now he was just gone. And it was all my fault. A meagre four-month relationship, my ass. Ugh, the stupid relationship meant so much to me. And now it was done. Donesies as Tina would say. Ugh. Fuck this. Fuck my life.

Destiny nudged me out of my thoughts, "Are you ready to go?" I sighed and gathered my bags, "Yeah. Let's go." Destiny didn't mention Harry at all. She's stopped bringing him up after the first conversation about him.

Apparently, Harry went to Tina and Trae's room and told them what had happened. Destiny then came to check on me, and we had a conversation about the break up and such. After that, she dropped the topic. I was kind of grateful, but I also kind of wanted to talk about it. I wanted to whine and complain and cry over Harry till my heart's content. And that was so unlike me. 

Presently, we walked down to the main doors of the school. Our friends were waiting for us. They were all standing together. Fuck. Why wouldn't they? Harry was standing there too. Seeing him was like a knife in my heart. He looked terrible. His eyes were tired and had dark circles under them.

Harry, who usually looked like an angelic cherub with his curls and green eyes, looked so exhausted and done with life now. And I caused that. Just that made me want to burst into instant tears. As soon as Astraea noticed me and Destiny approaching, she and Destiny had a telepathic conversation with their eyes. And then Astraea dragged Niall and Harry away to another spot. So that's how it's going to be, huh? The Royals and Rogues separate again. As it should be, maybe? Then why did none of this feel right? 

I'm sure everyone in the group knows about the break up by now. I mean, how else would we explain the room switch? Thankfully, I didn't have to stand in the same room as Harry for too long. My mum was there soon, and I was glad to be able to leave early. 

I plastered a fake smile on my face as soon as I got in the car. Luckily, my mum didn't notice anything wrong about me. So, we played some of her old music and the drive back home was pretty normal. We caught up about school and her life back home. I, of course, conveniently left out everything about Harry.

Once I got home, I spent the next few hours with my sisters, who were excited to see me. In the midst of it all, I didn't have much time to think about Harry. I went to sleep quite early that night.

Next day was my birthday, which was rather exciting, of course. I spent the whole day with my family. We went shopping and then had lunch together. Later that evening, mum agreed to let me go have dinner with my old friends in town. It was incredible, seeing all my old friends again. As much as I love Destiny and Liam and wouldn't trade them for the world, I enjoyed hanging out with my old friends sometimes during breaks too. 

When all of that was over, I finally got home, exhausted. I was ready to crash, really. But I managed to check my phone when I'd got into bed. Destiny, Liam and I had had a three way facetime the first thing in the morning for my birthday. Destiny said she had a present for me, which she'd give to me once we were back to school together. So, I guess, that's something to look forward to.

I had birthday messages from Astraea and Niall. Aw, isn't that nice? I responded to their texts quickly before checking my messages and well as my social media to check if Harry maybe said something for my birthday? I mean, why would he? It was me who ended things with him. Why on earth would he wish me a happy birthday? If anything, he's probably wishing for me to have a terrible birthday. But just in case... I checked all my messages.

Sure enough, there was no message from him. Expected, right? Then why did it hurt so much? This is ridiculous.

Anyway, the rest of Christmas break was pretty relaxing. I spent a lovely Christmas with my family. We had a cute Christmas tree and presents underneath it. The little girls were so excited for it. It was incredible really. We had lights and decorations, as well. Of course, I didn't hear from Harry at all during the whole break.

However, I did hear from Astraea and Niall every now and then. I talked to Destiny and Liam pretty often, of course. New Year's Eve was pretty fun too. I went out with my friends to a party on the block. It was a blast. All of us got very drunk. Ha. 

The first day of the new year, was my last day at home before it was time to go back to school. Unlike most times, I wasn't looking forward to going back to school this time. At all. And my mum and my step dad noticed that. Of course. I went the whole break without alerting them that something was wrong, but the last day of break, at dinner, they see all the red flags. Christ.

Mum had made a nice dinner for me and my step dad, since both of us would be leaving early the next day. Usually, during all family hang outs, I made sure to be interactive and talk to everyone. But today I was worried about returning to school and seeing Harry again, and hence, I kept zoning out. 

Mum gave me a gentle nudge, "Louis? Love, is everything okay?" I blinked, "Huh? Yes, mum. Everything's fine. Why wouldn't it be?" She said carefully, "I don't know. You tell me. Something has been off about you all break. Don't think I didn't notice, love."

Wait, what? I gaped at her, "How did you..." She laughed softly, "I'm your mum. I know these things. I want to give you space, so I didn't ask about it before." I stared at her, "Oh." She nodded, "Yes. Do you want to talk about it now? What's wrong, Louis? Is it a boy?"

I complained, "Mum!" I don't need to talk about the boy with my mother, thank you very much. She gave me a sympathetic look, "It is a boy, isn't it?" I just sighed, not particularly answering her. My stepfather piped in, "It's the Styles boy, isn't it?"

My heard turned towards him so fast on its own, "Hey! How... What?!" My mum touched her husband's hand before turning to me, "Who's the Styles boy?" Ugh. I guess we're doing this. I answered, my stomach coiling unpleasantly, "Harry. His name is Harry. We're roommates."

My stepfather teased, "And is that why you two got a permission slip to go for a ate?" I protested, "It wasn't a date! Well, okay, maybe it was, but that's not the point!" My sisters were just looking at us. The twins were busy playing or whatever it is that they do. Lottie said wisely, "You know, Lou, it'll help to talk about it."

I ruffled her hair, "When did you become so smart, Lots?" She stuck out her tongue at me, "I've always been smart." I just laughed at her before turning back to my mum, "I guess it'll help." Then I proceeded to tell them the whole story about me and Harry.

Mum didn't say anything for a while once I was done narrating my story. She then finally quietly asked, "Do you love him, Boobear?" What? No, I don't! Right? I don't love Harry that way, do I? I... I sighed, "I don't know, mum." She said knowingly, "I think you do know, love. You're just not letting yourself believe it."

Did she maybe have a point? I let my mind wander to Harry. In detail, this time. I tried to avoid doing that usually, but I suppose this was an emergency. I thought back to the time Harry and I had first slept together. I had hurt my leg, trying to play football with the dumbass, and then he had carried me back to our room. Then we became computer lab partners, and I somehow got roped into being his tutor. I remember being so jealous and annoyed all the time when I thought Destiny had feelings for Harry and that he might have agreed to be her boyfriend or something.

I thought back to when we decided to be exclusive, and when our friends connected all the dots in a game of Never Have I Ever. And then when he confessed that he had feelings for me and we made it official. I wrapped my thoughts around the memories of the two of us being a couple after that. Going to sleep and waking up next to Harry. Showering together. Walking to breakfast and common room together. Sitting together everywhere- in class, in the cafeteria and in the common room. Harry comforting me when I almost fucked up my first debate competition. Harry kissing my head and telling me I'd do fine.

Harry having faith in me for the second debate competition, and promising a celebratory date after I'd won. Us getting the permission slip and going for a dinner date out of school. Me missing Harry during end of term one break and then seeing him at the Starr house. Us kissing in the kitchen when our friends were having a barbeque right outside. Us having sex in the mall bathroom when we were hanging out with our mutual friends.

Harry looking after me and taking care of me when we were doing our major computer project. He forced me to come for lunch and eat something. He put up with all my tantrums throughout the day and didn't complain even once. Harry being my best friend and my whole entire support system. Harry being my fucking everything.

Holy fuck. I'm in love with him. I stood up from my chair immediately, "I have to go fix some things immediately. Sorry mum, can I be excused?" She just laughed knowingly, "Yes, love. Good luck."

***

**Chapter 28**

Harry's POV:

Ugh, I can't believe Christmas break is over already. It was a nightmare but a relief at the same time. I know; confusing much? It was a nightmare, because well, I kept missing Louis. I was used to having him around me all the time, so not having him around was actually so miserable. This was actually worse than the end of term break.

I can't even recall how many times I called Astraea and Niall to mope to them. I'm pretty sure they are ready to throw me out by now. Ha. But, first things first. I have to concentrate on the problem at hand. I'm on my way to school right now! Gemma was driving me, and she keeps shooting concerned glances at me. 

I, of course, told her the whole story about me and Louis. She feels bad for me. I don't want her sympathy! Ugh, who am I kidding? Of course, I do. See? I'm a mess. I actually missed Louis every fucking day of Christmas eve. Why do I care about him more than he cares about me? He probably is better off without me. Happier, even. Ugh. Fuck this.

On his birthday, I can't even count how many times I picked up my phone to text him and wish him a happy birthday. But I ended up not doing it. He doesn't want to hear from me. And I didn't want to ruin his birthday by texting. Who wants a text from their ex on their birthday? Exes. Ouch.

I didn't mean to do it, but I was walking the streets of my city and I spotted this cute little shop, and I went it just to check it out and ended up buying a little present for Louis. Ugh, I can't mean to! But I saw these two cute matching ribbon bracelets, and I couldn't help myself from getting it. Of course, I don't plan on giving it to him or anything. 

Soon enough, we were at the school. Gemma turned to face me, "Are you sure you're going to be okay?" I sighed, "Yes, Gemma." She reached over and gave me a little hug, "Take care. Good luck, baby bro." I gave her a small smile and nod as I stepped out of the car and got my bags. She drove away within two minutes, and then I walked towards the main gate with my bags. Astraea and Niall were waiting for me there. Of course, they were.

Astraea actually hugged me when she saw me. It was weird. Niall gaped at us too. She hit both of us for staring, "Shut up. How are you, Harry?" I shrugged, "I'm okay. Thanks, Trae." She let out a breath, "Of course. Are you ready to you know?" Face Louis. No. Not at all. I have a feeling that seeing Louis in person is just going to twist the knife in my heart some more.

I just shrugged in response before the three of us walked in and found our way to our respective rooms. Astraea asked, "Do you need me to come along?" I considered that for a few seconds. As much as that might be helpful, it is more likely to be awkward. So, I just shook my head and thanked her for the offer.

I kid you not when I say I opened the door to my room with bated breath. But as it turns out, I didn't have to worry at all. The room was empty. Oh. Louis wasn't there yet. Did he move out or something? The thought of that made me want to cry for some reason.

I pushed all those thoughts aside, and tried to distract myself by unpacking my bags. I guess, it sort of worked. Once that was done, I walked down to the common room. I was hoping Louis wouldn't be there, but at the same time I really, _really_ wanted to see him and hoped he, in fact, would be there.

He wasn't there. However, Destiny and Liam were there, and they were sitting with Astraea and Niall. Destiny jumped to her feet to give me a hug as soon as she saw me, "Harry, hey! How are you?" I hugged her bag, "I'm alright, thanks Tina. What about you?" She shrugged, "Oh, that doesn't matter! But, I'm good, thank you for asking." Huh.

I just gave her a small smile before taking my seat. I looked around once more before asking carefully, "Um, where's..." Destiny looked at me sympathetically, "Louis? He'll be coming in late with his step-father." Oh, right.

Liam changed the topic quickly, "Speaking of that, did any of you know that Mr. Deakin, the headmaster, is Louis' stepfather?" Destiny took the bait to talk about that immediately, "I know right! I can't believe Louis never told us until now!"

Niall whistled, "Oh, really? Wow." I mumbled, "I knew, actually." Destiny blinked, "Oh." Ha. Speechless. Well, what can she even say really?

We had the rest of the day to ourselves, of course. Destiny and Liam went ahead to the library to study, since we had finals soon. Astraea and Niall were doing something together; I don't even know what. I decided to go up to my room. Not because I wanted to see Louis as soon as he gets here. Of course not. I just like my room.

Sure enough, I heard the door open to the room a little after lunch. Which I skipped, by the way. I'd had a heavy breakfast at home, so I didn't feel like eating. That's all. Anyway, my breath caught as soon as I heard the door open.

A few seconds later, the door was wide open and Louis Tomlinson stepped in. Oh God, he was pretty as ever. His eyes were darker, and his hair was messier than usual, and he looked a little tired. Well, a lot tired. But he was still breathtakingly gorgeous. He blinked when he saw me; as if, he hadn't been expecting to see me in my room.

He put his bags on his bags. I didn't really want to watch him like a creep, but my eyes were drawn to him. It was absurd. I kept silent, though. He finally sat down on his bed, and looked directly at me. Did I mention our beds had been separated again?

He breathed, "Hi." I... What do I say? Oh my god. A hello works right? Right. I just nodded at him, "Hello." He looked down at the floor for a few seconds. His voice broke when he spoke again, "Can we talk?" Oh. Oh my god. He wants to talk. Talk. Okay. I can do that. Right?

I spoke softly, "Talk about what?" I could hear the tears in his voice by now, "You know what. Harry, I am so fucking sorry for all of this." I sighed, "Me too, Louis. Me too."

He was full on sobbing by now, "No, you don't understand!" Oh my god. He really tried to speak, but he was sobbing hysterically and his voice was all choked up. He couldn't really speak through that, but he was trying anyway, which was causing him obvious pain. Okay, for fuck's sake. I cannot handle this.

I stood up from my bed and walked over to his bed. I sat down next to him, placing a hand on his back. I rubbed his back, "Breathe. Shhh, take a few deep breaths, baby." Fuck. Fuck. Did I just? Oh God, I did.

He pacified himself, taking deep breaths. His voice broke again, "Harry..." I hate seeing him like this. Even though he hurt me, I hate seeing him like this. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him in for a hug. His face was in my shoulders and he freely cried into it. I held him close to me, "Please don't cry. Lou. Please don't cry."

He lifted his head and wiped his face, "I'm sorry. Harry, I'm so fucking sorry for everything I said. I said that we should break up before either of gets hurt, but that was so stupid. Harry, please you have to believe me. It hurt me so much to say those words itself, and then I called us a meagre four month relationship. But there's nothing meagre about us. We're so special, and I can't believe I ever said that. I don't know what I was thinking! I was panicking, and I never meant to actually break up, but then I said it and you asked me if I really believed that would be the best and I said yes, and then you left and..."

I cut him off, "Breathe. You're rambling, love." He took a deep breath before continuing, "Sorry. But then you left and switched rooms with Destiny, and living with her was such a nightmare! And I missed you so much. Still miss you. Miss you so fucking much, H. But then you said that we weren't in love or anything, and that it didn't mean anything. And that hurt so much, and even though I had no right to be hurt by that, since I started it... It still hurt so much and... None of that is true!"

I rubbed his back again, "So, what exactly are you saying?" Louis whispered, "You said it's not like we're in love or anything. But that's not true. I'm... Fuck. I'm fucking in love with you, Harry. And I know that you probably don't feel the same way, and I'm sorry I ruined us for you and please, H, you have to believe me. If I could take it back I would. I'm just sorry."

And then he finally stopped speaking, his hands trembling and his breaths shaky. I took his hands in mine, "You're mental, you know. How could you ever think I don't feel the same way? Lewis, I'm fucking in love with you too. That's why it hurt so much when you... But that doesn't matter now. I love you, Lou."

Louis looked up at me with wide eyes, "You do?" I tightened my grip on his hands, "Of course I do. I was going to wish you on your birthday but I didn't think you'd want to hear from me." Louis admitted slowly, "I checked all my social media to see if you texted."

I whispered, "In that case, I'm sorry I didn't text. I did get you, well us, something though." He looked at me in surprise, "You did?" I pulled out the little box of ribbon bracelets from under my bed and handed it to him, "Yep. Saw it in a store. Reminded me of us. Got it before I could change my mind."

Louis opened the box immediately and pulled out the two little matching ribbon bracelets. He handed one to me and took one himself, "I love it. Thank you." I sheepishly said, "You're welcome? I wasn't going to give it to you. But like..." He chuckled, "They're matching bracelets. You can't wear one on your own." I breathed into his hair, "Exactly."

His hands were still shaking as he put on his bracelet. I followed suit and put mine on as well. I grinned, "It's cute, don't you think?" He teased, "Like you, you mean?" I rolled my eyes, "No, silly. Like you." Louis wrinkled his nose, "Ew, we're that cringe couple."

I stilled, "Are we?" He looked at me, "Are we what?" I swallowed, "A couple." Louis fumbled with his bracelet, "I mean, I assumed so, you know because..." I nodded eagerly, not really meaning to, "No, it's a good thing. I wanted to still, you know... Be a couple." Louis pressed his lips to mine, "That's settled then. Fuck, Harry, I missed you so much."

I kissed him back, pulling him closer, "Missed you more." Louis shook his head, "Not possible." I just sighed in fake annoyance. Then it occurred to me. I asked cautiously, "Louis, what are we going to do about the college thing?"

Louis backed away a little. I started, "Lou, It's..." He shook his head, "No. This is important, okay? So, you're going to shut the fuck up and listen to me." I nodded, kind of tense, "Okay." Louis wrung his hands, "Okay. Right, okay. So, I had a talk with my mum, and it was that which basically made me realize I'm in love with you or whatever. Anyway, I knew what I had to do to fix this. So, I did it. I went up to my room, talked to Destiny and realized a few things." 

I bit my lip, "Go on." Louis squeezed my hand before he continued, "Okay, so. Ever since freshman year, and ever since I've been friends with Destiny and Liam, I've planned to go to Manchester. But I realized, it wasn't because I wanted to go there. My two best friends wanted to go to Manchester, and I didn't really have a preference, like Astraea actually, and hence I figured I'd go with them. But they're my friends, and we'll always be friends. But you're so, so important, Harry.

"So, I went ahead and checked out a few schools in London, and stayed up all night sending out applications to all those schools."

I blinked in surprise. He did all of that... For me? I pressed a kiss to his mouth, "I can't believe you did all that for me." Louis breathed against my mouth, "Of course I did. I'd do it all over again. We're going to be okay, H." I nodded, "I know. I know, Lou. Thank you."

He chuckled, "No need. I did it for myself. Can't stay in Manchester away from you for no reason at all." Okay, this idiot was trying to get me to tear up, wasn't he? 

I grinned at him before I kissed him again, "Guess we're going to college together, baby."

***

**Chapter 29**

Louis' POV:

The next day, I woke up next to Harry. His arms were all around me and he was breathing into my neck. It was the best feeling in the world. I should probably let him sleep, considering we stayed up last night, talking and catching. But like, I need to tell him how happy this is making me.

So, I kissed his head, following that with kisses on his nose, cheek and lips. I whispered, "Harry. Babe." His arms just tightened around me. I swatted him lightly, "H. Wake up." He stirred next to me, "What's wrong?" I sighed, "Nothing's wrong. That's the thing though!" Harry groaned in annoyance at being awoken, "What are you on about, Lewis?"

I brushed my fingers over his hair, "I'm happy." He prompted, "About?" I shrugged, "About today morning. Look, H, I woke up next to you again." He looked around for a second, his eyes immediately softening, "I missed this so much. Fuck, you have no idea." I kissed him again, "I know. I know, H."

And we lay there for the next couple of minutes, not really saying anything. Just enjoying each other's presence, I suppose. Ew, that sounds so fucking cringe. But hey, I'll take it over not having him around any day. A while later, Harry sighed next to me, "We should get up. We'll be late for class." Ugh. He was right.

I sat up, "Yeah. Ugh. Okay, meet you in the shower?" He beamed in agreement. Aw, hell. I missed absolutely everything about school.

Once we were done showering and getting dressed, we started off for the cafeteria. I suppose our friends are probably waiting for us. Suddenly, I got an idea. Absolutely brilliant. I stopped Harry a few feet away from our destination. He looked at me in confusion, "What's up?" I grinned, "We should prank our friends." Harry gasped dramatically, "Oh, my! The goody-two shoes Royal is acting so rebellious."

I nudged him hard in the ribs, "Shut it, loser. Anyway, we shouldn't tell them that we're back together." A smirk spread over his face, "And we can pretend we hate each other again." I sighed, "What do you mean by 'again'? I never stopped hating you." Harry rolled his eyes before pressing a kiss to my mouth, "Hate you too. Anyway, should we go in together?" I shrugged, "We always do."

We pushed open the door to the cafeteria and practically barged in together, pushing each other out of the way. Our group of friends immediately looked at us. Their reactions were so varied and all equally hilarious. Okay, we should probably not do this to them, but it's funny, okay!

Destiny looked so stressed out when the two of us took our seats at the table, which were surprisingly next to each other. You'd expect our friends to either sit separately, or at least keep separate chairs for us. Harry muttered furiously, "Why the hell do you guys leave adjacent seats for us? I can barely stand him on a regular day."

I scoffed, "Adjacent. Oh, look, the resident fool has learnt a new word." Destiny gasped, "Louis!" Astraea looked really uncomfortable as she turned to Harry, "Uh, what's going on?" Harry shrugged casually, "Nothing?"

He then turned to me, "Oh, and Tomlinson? At least I don't know a bunch of words just for the sake of being pretentious." I scoffed, "Well, Styles, at least I don't need help to pass basic math." Harry's demeanour changed for a second. Oh, no. He doesn't think I'm serious, does he? I quietly reached over my hand and patted his thigh reassuringly. 

He relaxed immediately and smirked, "At least, my teammates can rely on me in competitions." Liam and Niall groaned at that. I hissed, "Low fucking blow, Styles."

Niall sighed, "So you're back to calling each other by your last names." Destiny smacked her hands down on the table, "No! Stop this! What the hell happened to you guys?" Astraea sighed, "They are back to hating each other."

Harry spat, "I never stopped hating him, thank you very much, Trae." The guy sounds very convincing, gotta give him that. I glared at him, "The feeling is exceptionally mutual." Niall muttered, "Oh, boy."

None of them said anything after that, except occasionally shooting concerned glances at us. Lame. I turned to look at Harry to see if he wanted to tell them already. But we burst into laughter as soon as we made eye contact. The others stared at us as if we'd lost our minds, which only made us laugh harder.

Finally, Astraea voiced the question everyone was probably thinking, "What's going on?" Harry chuckled, "Nothing, nothing. Just that Louis and I don't actually hate each other again." I mumbled into his shoulder, "I do hate you, baby." He rolled his eyes fondly, "Yeah, me too."

Destiny meanwhile stood up and walked over to us to hit both of us. I yelped, "Ouch! What was that for?" She seethed, "I hate you guys! How dare you stress me out like that?" Harry apologized at once, bless the lad, "Sorry, Tina. Louis said it'd be funny, so it's his fault." I gasped, "Hey! Way to throw me under the bus." He giggled, "Sorry."

Astraea rolled her eyes, a smile on her face, "So, what? You guys figured shit out?" I nodded, "Yeah." Destiny squealed before pulling us both in for a hug, "As you should! You guys are meant for each other." Harry's eyes flitted to mine before he turned back to Destiny, "Yeah." Destiny just squealed again before going back to her seat.

Liam spoke, "Well, I'm really happy for you guys. Louis was an absolute nightmare to deal with during Christmas break." Destiny snorted, "Oh my god, I know right? I think he whined and moped to us like every day." Astraea grinned, "Harry wasn't any better. I don't think we've ever called each other this much."

Niall laughed, "Yeah, he kept texting me at like 3 am about how he misses Louis so much." Destiny groaned, "Same goes for Louis." Liam grinned, "They suck, don't they?" Astraea and Destiny spoke at the same time, "Absolutely."

Harry huffed, "Excuse me guys, what's the Harry and Louis slander about?" Niall stated, "It's Larry slander, for your information." What's Larry again? Oh right. The ship name. Whatever that is supposed to be. 

I poked Harry, "Ha. Loser. You missed me." Harry slipped his arm around my waist, "Don't make spill everything you said yesterday." I smacked his arm, "Hey! Be nice, Styles." He grinned, "Being fair to you, Tomlinson." Liam complained, "Can you guys not be all loved up and cute? It's disgusting."

Harry laughed but didn't remove his arm. I'm not complaining though. The rest of the day was absolutely beautiful too. I went to all my classes, a lot of them which I share with Harry for some reason. Ah, I missed school so much. All of this feels so routine and normal. 

After all our classes were done, we met up at the common room. See? So normal. Ah, I love this. I took my seat next to Harry as I asked, "So. What's going on with you lot? Anything new?" None of them had anything new going on to tell us. Oh, well. Boring. 

We were all just talking, and hanging out when Zayn approached our seating area. Astraea didn't still or freeze like she used to. She however did tense a little. The others remained quiet, probably holding their breath. Zayn looked around at us once, quite nervously may I add, before facing Astraea directly, "Trae. Can we talk?" 

Astraea blinked, "Talk? About?" Zayn waved his hands around, "You know. Things. In private?" Destiny touched her sister's arm at once, "Uh, yeah, no can do. Absolutely not."

Oh, Destiny... I get that she's trying to protect Astraea but Trae probably needs this. All of us will be going off to college soon. I can't imagine how Trae must be feeling, thinking about how she'll probably never see Zayn again.

Zayn sighed, "Look, Destiny, I know you don't like me, and you have no reason to. But this is really important. Trae if we could maybe talk?" Astraea bit her lip; I swear she looked like she was trying not to cry. She then finally exhaled, "Okay. Fine."

Destiny glared at her, "Uh. No. Not fine. You are not talking about anything in private. You can sort it out right here." Zayn looked at Destiny in exasperation, "Destiny, please, this is ridiculous." Astraea shook her head, "It's fine. Zayn, we can talk here, okay?" Zayn looked at all of us, contemplating if she should do so. Clearly, he decided that it was worth it, when he sat down next to Astraea.

He started, "Look, Trae, I have a bunch of confessions to make. First of all, I've never had a crush on Perrie." Wait, what? I thought that's why they were on a break or fighting or whatever. Because Zayn liked someone named Perrie. And I thought the two of them had started dating?

Astraea's eyebrows shot up, "What are you talking about?" Zayn looked embarrassed as he explained, "I... I've never liked Perrie. I told you that I was dating her, but that's not true. Perrie and I are not even friends. We just have a class together and that's it." 

Astraea asked in a shaky voice, "Why..." Zayn understood what she was asking. We all did. He sighed, "The truth is, Trae, I'm sort of in love with you." Holy fuck. What?!

Astraea's eyes widened, "You what?" Zayn spoke again, "I love you. Always have. But you obviously don't feel the same. Hence why I figured I should maintain my distance in order to not get hurt any more. It's impossible to stay away from you, Trae. So, I figured it'd be easier if you thought I was with someone. Figured you'd hate me for ruining our arrangement or whatever. In conclusion, I'm really sorry. And I really do hope we can stay friends."

Astraea was still staring at him, speechless. He stood up with a weak smile, "That was it. See you around, I guess." That's what snapped Astraea out of her shock. She stood up at once, "What the actual fuck, Zayn?" Zayn turned around, "I'm sorry, Trae. I know we promised not to get any feelings involved."

Astraea smacked his arm really hard, "Zayn! Fuck you. Fuck you. What the fuck do you mean 'I obviously don't feel the same'? I obviously do! Are you like actually blind or something?" Destiny muttered, "Obviously." Zayn gaped at her, "You what?"

She clenched her fists, "Jesus Christ, Zayn. I thought _you_ didn't feel the same way. Fuck you, Zayn. What the fuck?" Zayn asked softly, "What... What do we do now, Trae?" Astraea shook her head, "I don't know. I've never... Done this before."

Destiny rolled her eyes, "Seriously, you guys. Both of you are blind." Zayn chuckled wryly, "Thanks, Destiny." Astraea laughed breathily as Zayn slipped his arms around her, "What... What do we do? I've never been in a relationship or anything..."

Niall commented, "You should ask Harry and Louis. They obviously must know some shit." I mean... He isn't wrong. Harry suggested, "You guys should go and talk this out. Get together as a couple." I added, "But make sure you talk about college first." 

Destiny, Niall and Liam nodded knowingly at that. Zayn blinked at me and Harry, "Thanks?" Astraea pulled him along, "Let's go. We need to talk." The rest of us just watched as they walked away.

Niall nudged Destiny, "How ya feeling?" Destiny smiled, "I'm happy they worked it out. Really, I'm so happy for Trae." Liam asked, "What if they decide to go to college together and Trae doesn't come to Manchester with us?"

Destiny stilled, her voice wobbling as she spoke, "In that case... I guess, Trae and I won't be together all the time anymore. I mean, we have to grow up at some point, right?"

Right. Growing up sounds like a nightmare. But guess what? We'll figure it out.

***

**Epilogue (Chapter 30)**

Two months later- Harry's POV:

I cannot believe I'm an adult now. And that I'm done with school forever. What the fuck? How did time pass by so fast? I could swear it was yesterday that I joined Montgomery High. At first, I hadn't wanted to go away to boarding school. Obviously. Nobody wants that.

But this particular school has been the best thing in my life so far. Well, not the school exactly, but the experiences I've had there. I've made the best friends ever, and I sincerely hope I'll know them forever. 

I remember the first time I met Astraea and Niall. And then eventually Liam, Destiny and Louis. Oh, and Zayn too, of course. On my very first day at Montgomery High, I was assigned to be roommates with Niall. That's how we met and eventually became friends. We also went on to room together for the next three years. Until, of course, I had to room with Louis in my senior year.

We met Astraea on our first day as well. She had entered our room, mistaking it for hers. She had been so sure, and had been an absolute badass to us, demanding we leave "her" room at once. Then a few minutes later, a second Astraea stepped into our room, telling the first Astraea that she'd made a mistake. We then later found out that the second Astraea is actually Destiny, her twin. Niall and I took a quick liking to Astraea immediately.

At first, we'd expected to be a group of friends with both the Starr twins. But Destiny found her own friends, and that was okay. That's how we were introduced to Liam and Louis. 

And as for Zayn, Astraea hooked up with him in our first week of school. So, we were introduced to him like that. The four of realized we love music and hence went ahead to make the band, The Rogue. Zayn didn't hang out a lot of with us out of band occasions; probably because it was weird to be around Astraea? I don't even know.

Other than meeting all my friends here, I also had an absolute blast with the school activities. Our band performed at every talent show, and we got together often enough to just sing for fun.

Other than all of that, of course, I also found the guy I'm now in love with. Honestly, I'd never believe that I would end up dating Louis Tomlinson, of all people. I mean he has always been such an annoying twat. But I suppose things change; even if we don't want them to.

Speaking of my boyfriend, he was here now. We were leaving for college today actually. After our final exams, all of us got our college acceptance letters. Everything was decided. It was scary, but also so exciting. We decided to drive to college together. Louis was supposed to come over to my house with all his stuff, and then we'd pack up everything in my new car and drive to London.

And in London, we were going to be staying in the dorms, but rooming together. We had the necessary arrangements made, yes.

Gemma, who was home for a while, called out, "Harry, Louis is here!" Yes, Gemma, I already know that. I heard his mum's car drive up. I immediately walked downstairs and out of the main door. Louis and his mum were getting all his stuff out of their car. I went ahead to help them, "Hi, Lou." 

Louis dropped his bags and hugged me as soon as he saw me, "Harry!" To be fair, we haven't seen each other a lot during after-semester break. I hugged him back, "Hey hey, love. Are you excited?" He grinned as he continued pulling out his bags, "Am I excited? Do stars twinkle due to atmospheric refraction?"

I rolled my eyes fondly, "Nerd. I'm assuming yes." He just scoffed his response. Jay, his mum, gave me a hug as well, "Harry, love, hey! I am so excited for you guys." Yeah, I met his family when I was visiting him during break. And vice versa, of course. His little sisters are so adorable. Not to brag or anything, but they probably love me more than Louis.

I smiled at Jay, "Thank you! How are the girls?" Jay positively beamed, "Oh, they are wonderful! They were asking about you actually." I laughed, "Bet they were. I'll call them." Louis rolled his eyes, "If you're done stealing my sisters, can you put my bags in your car?"

I lifted his bags to do so, "Not my fault your sisters love me more, love." Once I'd loaded all his bags along with mine in my car, Louis and I said goodbye to his mum who drove away soon after. The two of us then went ahead to enter my house.

Gemma hugged Louis immediately, "Hi, Louis! You should come around more, to be honest. I'm tired of having Harry around." I protested, "Gems! You love me, please. Let's not lie to Louis here." Gemma rolled her eyes, "Whatever you say. When are you guys leaving?"

Louis checked his phone for the time, "We should leave in ten minutes if we don't want to be late, H." I nodded, "Got it. Hey Lou, we should call the others now." He agreed. All of our friends decided to do a group call whenever one of us left for college.

So, Louis called our WhatsApp group chat. Niall, Liam, Astraea and Zayn picked up within a minute. Destiny said excitedly on Astraea's screen, "Hi guys! You guys are leaving for college today, right?" I nodded, "Yep, right. I'm excited." 

Niall chuckled, "Of course, you are. Hold on, let me get some food to eat." Everybody laughed at that. We spent the next five minutes talking and discussing our plans. 

Niall was supposed to come to London with us originally, but he changed his mind. He's gone back to Ireland for college. I mean, good for him. He'll be closer to his family. Liam and Destiny were going to Manchester, as they'd always known they would.

Surprisingly, Astraea was joining them to Manchester too. But Zayn was going to a college in Bradford, his hometown. The two of them were going to work a long-distance relationship. To be honest, I don't doubt them at all. Well, maybe sometimes, because Astraea is still my best friend and I don't want her hurt. But they'd put up with each other's bullshit for three years. They could do this. I'm happy for them. Really, I am.

I'm also ecstatic for me and Louis. This was such a dream come true, you know? Going to college together. And we'll still live together and college. And to think I'd been trying to figure out ways to not live with Louis when we were first assigned to be roommates. It's wild how different things are right now as compared to back then.

Astraea spoke up, "It's going to be so weird not to see all of you guys every day. I mean, for four years, we literally lived as neighbours. And now we're all going to be in different cities." Liam mused, "It's a part of growing up. We can't live around each other forever. At some point, things have to change."

Louis frowned next to me, "I know. It's still going to be so different. I always thought I'd go to college with you guys. But like, London feels so much more right." Destiny nodded, "It does, doesn't it? I'm happy for you guys. I'm just glad Trae is still coming with me. I don't know what I'd have done if she went off to college with Zayn."

Zayn laughed, "Don't worry, Tina. Nobody is stealing your sister from you." Astraea chuckled, "And nobody can." She wrapped an arm around Destiny's shoulders. Those two are such sibling goals, honestly. Niall said, "Well, I'm having a blast back in Ireland. I miss you guys like crazy, and I'm actually to cry because of that soon, but still. Why did I come back here again?"

I chuckled, "To be closer to your family. But you can switch colleges and join us in London any time, Nialler." Niall nodded; he'll think about it. 

I checked the time before speaking, "Well, we have to go now. Speak to you guys soon, alright?" Louis nodded, "Keep in touch, or I'll come for your spinal fluids." Destiny wrinkled her nose in laughter, before hanging up. Everyone else followed,

And then there were two. Louis sighed, "I'll miss them." I nodded, "Me too, babe. Me too. But hey, college is going to be a different and exciting experience." He grinned, "You bet your pretty arse it will."

I laughed as I pressed a kiss to his head, "You're ridiculous." He grinned, "No, you. Anyway, come on. We have to get going." I nodded as I followed him out to my car after saying our goodbyes to my mum and my sister.

We both got into the car; me in the drivers' seat, of course, I spoke to Louis as I turned on the engine, "Hey, Tomlinson? I hate you; I love you." He grinned right back, "Ah, Styles, I hate you; I love you more."

***


End file.
